Juegos del Hambre
by reginagtzd
Summary: En el mundo pos-apocalíptico de Panem, Elsa Arendelle se ofrece como voluntaria para salvar a su pequeña hermana, Anna. Si quiere volver con ella, sabe que tendrá que cometer el peor acto humano: matar. ¿Que pasará si se resiste a las reglas que organizan los Juegos? SEIS CROSSOVERS: ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, HUNGER GAMES. SIN PODERES. JELSA. FLYNNPUNZEL. KRISTANNA. MERICCUP.
1. Chapter 1

**Uno**

"_Querida"._

Puedo ver el retrato de mis padres sobre la mesa, mirándome, con ese feo y resquebrajado marco de madera. Cierro los ojos, intentando dormir un poco más, pero me es inútil; no podría dormir ni aunque tomara esas pastillas que están bien guardadas en un botiquín de madera bajo el rechinante colchón de mi cama. En catorce horas será la cosecha, y estoy hecha polvo. No tengo miedo, dejé de sentir miedo a los dieciséis, cuándo mi mejor amiga fue elegida. Murió al segundo día de los Juegos, por un tributo del Distrito 8. Me revuelvo en la polvorienta y rota sábana, mientras intento organizar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estará haciendo Anna? Me levanto de golpe al oír un ruido viniendo de afuera. No me molesto en ponerme los zapatos así como camino lentamente a la puerta cerrada, también, de madera. Cuento hasta tres y abro la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a una pelirroja, con cazadora y botas de lana, encorvada en la oscuridad con una bolsa llena. Anna.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?—Le digo, sin poder contener mi rabia— ¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella parece murmurar un "diablos" antes de que se aflojen sus brazos y se siente en la silla que está a su lado, haciéndola rechinar. Parece cansada. Y también decepcionada. Me acerco rápidamente, dejando que mis pies descalzos suenen en el suelo de cemento y tomó su bolso, pesado, y lo pongo sobre la mesa, haciendo que su contenido suene como cristal. Inmediatamente sé lo que es y el corazón se me para. Sólo para asegurarme, arrugo la bolsa hacia abajo, dejando ver su contenido. Teselas.

— Anna, ¿qué hiciste?—Digo yo, en un susurro. Incrédula.

Ella arrebata una de mi mano que contiene aceite y la abraza. Ahora está enojada.

— ¿No es obvio?—Me dice ella, mirándome ceñuda.

Yo sigo observando las que están en el bolso. ¿Cuántas son?

—Anna, dime por favor que las robaste—digo yo, no por qué estuviese a favor del robo; si no por qué no podría soportar que su nombre estuviese más de seis veces en el sorteo. Ella baja la mirada, mirando el frasco con granos. Yo la miro y suspiro, sentándome en la silla de al lado, haciéndola rechinar también.

— ¿Cuántas veces?

Ella se muerde el labio y me mira, con sus ojos azules; idénticos a los míos.

— Nueve.

Yo me paso la mano por el mal arreglado cabello enredado, cerrando los ojos; sus números no se comparan a los míos, que tomé cuatro teselas a los trece años, para luego tomar más. Este año, mi último año, mi nombre estará en el sorteo veinticinco veces. No me era fácil alimentar a la boca hambrienta de Anna. Y desde que nuestros padres murieron en una explosión en las minas, fue incluso más difícil, cuándo se suponía que tendría que ser más fácil. Entonces recuerdo que solo estamos Anna y yo. Y seguramente no pidió esas teselas sólo para ella. Su gran sacrificio, disfrazado de uno pequeño. Las teselas sólo son trampas del Capitolio, para que nuestro nombre esté en el sorteo. Claro que hay personas que no necesitan de las teselas, cómo el alcalde y los comerciantes. Nosotros éramos de ese grupito "privilegiado". Hasta que nuestros padres murieron, ya que no pudimos mantener el negocio, que consistía en vender frutas de los arbustos y árboles que estaban fuera de los límites de él Distrito 12. Mi papá se iba a recolectarlas con Anna, y yo me quedaba con mi madre en la tienda, lavándolas y vendiéndolas. Pero cuándo murieron fui muy desconfiada sobre Anna yendo fuera de los límites y recogiendo en los bosques con apenas doce años, así que cerré el negocio y me pasé con Anna a una casa abandonada; ya que no iba a pedirle al alcalde una casa, siendo menores. Nadie toma en cuenta a un par de adolescentes flacuchas y pequeñas, así que nos fue fácil pasar inadvertidas; vendiendo las frutas que recolectamos cada mañana en El Quemador, el mercado negro de éste Distrito.

Siempre he admirado a Anna, su valentía, su coraje; su insistencia… Creo que nunca podría ser como ella. Ella no teme. Bueno, nada que sea la Cosecha. Lo cual es gracioso, yo le tengo temor a todo menos a la Cosecha y ella al revés.

— Es un regalo—dice ella, sacándome de mis recuerdos rotos. —Un regalo por ser tu último año en el sorteo.

Me rio por qué es tonto. ¿Un regalo por ser mi último año arriesgando mi vida? La gente no da regalos por eso.

Por otra parte, ella es Anna.

— No deberías hacerme regalos por eso—concluyo yo, terminando mi carcajada.

— ¡Claro que sí! Además, tu lo has hecho—dice ella dejando el frasco en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. ¿Yo lo he hecho?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, cada año conseguiste una o más—dice ella, echándose el cabello naranja, un color extraño que heredó de mi padre, hacia un lado del cuello.—Lo he considerado un regalo desde la primera.

No puedo evitarlo, me abalanzo contra ella y la encierro en mis pálidos brazos, sintiendo su calor, que es el único que me agrada, y entierro mi cara en su cuello; con un olor a sudor, tierra y un toque de su propia esencia floral. Siento cómo ella me responde el abrazo con la misma energía, haciéndome sentir bien. Oh, mí querida hermanita.

— Estará bien, estará bien—le comienzo a decir, acariciando su cabello; que ahora le caía por la espalda. Sintiendo su suavidad extraña, con un toque de suciedad. Intento convencerme de que no la elegirán a ella—No te elegirán…

Ella solo sigue abrazándome.

* * *

Me despierto y siento el cuerpo de Anna abrazándome, como buscando escudo a lo que está a punto de pasar. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar la elección. Pero Anna jamás estaría segura de todos modos, viviendo en un mundo como el nuestro. Me levanto, procurando no despertarla y me dirijo, con los pasos más quedos que puedo, hacia el cuarto de baño, que en realidad solo es una habitación pequeña con una bañera de metal llena de agua fría, justo cómo a mí me gusta. Me meto y me dejo disfrutar esos dos minutos de paz, ignorando lo que me espera. Me lavo el cabello con un jabón que me costó cinco ramos de uvas y diez fresas. Fue un buen precio, la verdad. Los jabones escasean en distritos como el nuestro. Además, el jabón es aromatizado con vainilla, lo cual fue más ganancia que pérdida.

Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en una sábana blanca, saliendo del cuarto. Un vestido color azul oscuro con diseños en la falda y el escote. Es precioso. ¿De quién es?

—Sorpresa—escucho y volteo para ver a Anna, todavía con la ropa de ayer, mirándome con una sonrisa, se la devuelvo. —Otro regalo.

Exhalo aire sorprendida, amo a mi hermana. Lo tomo en mis manos y lo examino, es largo, sin mangas. Es perfecto.

—Originalmente, tenía mangas, pero no me alcanzó—dijo Anna a mis espaldas, y yo la miro, ¿lo compró?

—Oh, Dios mío, Anna, ¿Cuánto te costó?—pregunto yo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Anna, que me sigue mirando con una sonrisa.

—Nada que no pueda pagar por mi hermana—dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros, y yo la miro incrédula; teselas, un vestido, solo por ser mi último año.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—le pregunto y ella mira el suelo, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Quiero que, cuándo no salga tu nombre, camines con estilo, el estómago lleno y un vestido espectacular para que el Capitolio mire que no te afecta.

Esa razón es tan absurda pero tiene sentido, por lo menos para Anna. La tomó las mejillas y la beso en el cachete.

—Gracias.

Ella se ríe y se encoge de hombros, metiéndose en el baño.

Yo me visto, viendo los resultados del precioso vestido, me peino, haciéndome un difícil peinado que mi madre siempre usaba. Una trenza, arreglada como un rodete con una línea de cabello enroscado desde el centro hasta el final. Si no fuera por qué el escenario no concuerda, diría que soy una princesa. Me rio de mis propias tonterías. Soy mucho más agradable con el estómago lleno.

Voy a la cocina para sacar las frutas de un cajón y calentar la comida que tenemos, como cena, para llegar a casa limpias de elecciones y comer. Intento no pensar en cómo sería si eligieran a una de nosotras.

—Eso no va a pasar, Elsa—me susurro a mí misma, sentándome en una silla, ocupando mi mente con cosas más irrelevantes, hasta que unos toques en mi ventana me distraen. Veo una cabellera castaña y sé quién es.

Me paro de la silla y me dirijo a la puerta, abriéndola con un rechinido, viendo a un chico castaño, con una barba de chivo (como digo yo) y unos ojos color cafés, lo cuáles también son raros en la Veta. Eugene.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Wow!—dice él, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo mi atuendo, yo ruedo los ojos. —Deberías verte así más seguido.

Yo me rio con ganas, cruzando mis manos en frente de mí, volteándome y dejando la puerta abierta para que él pase.

—Hoy es una ocasión especial, Flynn—le digo así, porque así fue cómo se presentó por primera vez, cuando éramos unos niños escuálidos. Él siempre fue de familia pobre. Huérfano. Mis amigas en ese entonces, privilegiadas por padres comerciantes, no entendían cómo podía llevarme con él. "Es un pobre, Elsa" decían. Pero Eugene siempre ha sido divertido, siempre diciendo cosas que me hacían sentir bien. Lo quiero cómo a mi segundo hermano.

—Sí… Tu último año, ¿cómo se siente eso?—dice él, apoyándose con una mano en la mesa y viéndome fijamente, su último año fue el año pasado. Y tuvo suerte. Su nombre en ese entonces ya estaba cincuenta veces. Pero Eugene no pedía teselas para él, pedía para otras familias que lo necesitaban; ya que él no tenía nada que perder en los Juegos. Sólo a mí. Pero yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Si no tuviese una hermana, haría lo mismo que Eugene. Pero no, no podría dejar a Anna sola.

— ¿Cómo se supone que va a ir?—le pregunto a Eugene, tomándome ambos codos, cómo abrazándome.

— Se siente como una mierda, lo sé. —Me dice él, con una mueca de compasión en su boca. Él siempre fue mal hablado, pero eso no lo imité. No me va.

—No tan así, es sólo que… Woah, estuve soportando las Cosechas por ocho años, Flynn—digo, tomándome la cara—Es raro el hecho de que ya no soportaré más, ¿sabes? Raro y genial.

Él me abraza, encerrándome en sus bronceados brazos, dándome otro calor que me gusta mucho. Ahí me siento segura.

— Woah, no toques a mi hermana, chaval—dice una voz atrás de nosotros y yo me separo riéndome. Anna siempre ha sido celosa conmigo. Pero al verla, la respiración se me corta. Ella tiene un bonito vestido color verde aceituna con el torso negro. Le queda tan lindo que quiero llorar. A veces siento que sigue siendo la misma bebé pelirroja y pequeña de hace dieciséis años. Tiene, también, el cabello recogido.

—Chicas, en serio, parecen las hijas del alcalde con esos vestidos—dice Eugene y ambas reímos. Yo me alejo para mirar la comida caliente, y el reloj. Cuarto para las dos.

Respiro con ansiedad apretándome el estómago y anuncio:

—Es hora.

* * *

Salimos de la casa, pasando por otras casas similares donde se pueden escuchar llantos, susurros; se ven personas alistándose y se respira una atmósfera de miedo. Minutos después estamos con todas las personas en las filas que hacemos conforme a las edades para que nos identifiquen con un pinchazo de nuestra sangre. No me quiero separar de Eugene ni de Anna, pero no tengo más opción. Así que cuándo Anna tiene que hacer fila, le digo:

—Nos vemos en dos minutos en el bullicio de allá, te amo.

Ella asiente y en sus ojos puedo ver que está aterrorizada. Eugene se acerca y le digo:

—Ve con Anna, los veo allí.

Él asiente y se va con Anna, esperando fuera de la fila, sin perderla de vista. Yo voy avanzando rápidamente. Hace un silencio sepulcral, mientras puedo ver un montón de rostros con diferentes expresiones en ellas, pero las expresiones aterrorizadas ganan. Hay algunos que están llorando y lo entiendo perfectamente. Todas las tiendas de la plaza están cerradas, obviamente y hay un escenario más allá dónde después Toothiana dará su discurso sobre lo increíble y genial es el Capitolio. Toothiana es una residente del Capitolio; lo cual puedes decir ya que siempre lleva un atuendo más llamativo que cualquier cosa. Los del Capitolio siempre han sido muy raros, digo yo. Poniéndose ropa llamativa, tatuajes, maquillaje, tinturas y peinados exóticos. Si no fuera porque tienen más clase que yo, diría que parecen animales.

Hay banderines con el escudo del Capitolio dibujado en ellos, cámaras para la televisión y muchos agentes de la paz en los alrededores. Hay personas que rezan, me sorprende que hagan eso, otras que apuestan, informantes escondidos de personas residentes, familias que no quieren desmoronarse, y luego estoy yo. Con mi vestido azul atraigo miradas, me ven y me evalúan, como si fuera un tributo. Lo cual espero no ser. Intento no ver el bullicio de gente que se acerca a la plaza, así como mi fila avanza y agentes de la paz toman muestras de sangre. No saludo a nadie de m alrededor, intento concentrarme en todas mis posibles posibilidades de ser elegida o que elijan a Anna. ¿Qué haría si eso sucede?

Me toman mi sangre, me alejo, intentando buscar a Eugene y a Anna, pero no los encuentro. La multitud me va empujando hacia el grupo de mujeres que están rezando porque no les toque a ellas. Puedo ver el escenario frente al Edificio de Justicia, con tres sillas, dos ocupadas. Una por el alcalde y otra por Toothiana. Un podio, dos urnas de cristal con miles de papeletas. Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Nueve de ellas dicen Anna Arendelle. Veinticinco Elsa Arendelle. Me dan náuseas. Nueve veces es demasiado. Me mareo un poco antes de recuperar la compostura. Entonces llega el último ocupante de las tres sillas. Un enorme señor, robusto, con barba y cabello blanco. Es escandaloso, ya que sus saludos se escuchan hasta aquí. El es St. Nicholas. Ganó los Juegos hace veinte años, tenía dieciocho, su último año. Nadie más ha ganado en éste Distrito.

Toothiana luce un traje multicolor, con una peluca que me hace acordar a los colibrís. Éste es, sin duda, el traje más extravagante que he visto. Me distraigo de buscar a Anna. Toothiana se acerca al micrófono y comienza a dar un discurso sobre el Capitolio y el origen de Los Juegos del Hambre. Proyectan un vídeo. Pero no le presto atención, sigo mirando a mí alrededor en busca de Anna, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

Comienzo a pasar por entre las chicas con vestidos distintos cada una, veo lunares, florales, blancos, rosas. Muchos con cuello blanco. Murmuro un "disculpe" y "con permiso" de vez en cuando, pero no la veo. No me atrevo a gritar su nombre, aunque estoy desesperada. Dejo de escuchar el sonido del video y sé que terminó, lo cual solo me dice que están a punto de anunciar a los tributos. Siento ansiedad y volteó hacia el escenario. Toothiana nos mira con una sonrisa, como si anunciara un concurso y un ganador que se llevará un gran premio. En realidad, ella intenta hacernos sentir cómo si en realidad fuera un sorteo bueno. Ya que "El tributo tiene el honor de representar a su Distrito". Pero nadie puede sentirse menos mal. No, no quiero oírlo. Si no soy yo, o Anna, será alguien más. Alguien que tiene una familia.

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!—dice con su irritante voz y agita los brazos, emocionada. — ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

"Suerte" dice, ¿hablará de la suerte de representar a tu distrito en los Juegos? ¿O de no ser elegido? Algún día debería preguntarle.

— Cómo siempre—continua ella, torciendo su cuerpo a la derecha, dónde está la urna de la chicas— ¡Las damas primero!

Camina, mete la mano a la urna y el aire absorbe todos los sonidos. Cómo una inhalación colectiva. Mi corazón se acelera, así como ella toma un papel al azar y vuelve al podio.

Lo desenvuelve con una lentitud abrumadora. Mi corazón late tan rápido que temo que se salga de mi pecho.

Lo desenvuelve.

Cinco latidos.

Lo alisa.

Diez latidos.

Lo lee mentalmente.

Quince latidos.

Abre la boca.

Veinte latidos.

— Anna Arendelle.

* * *

_**NO SEAN MALOS Y LEAN ESTA NOTA DE LA GUAPA AUTORA**_

_**Sí, elegí el Distrito 12 como hogar de Elsa y Anna, porque creí que era el que más concordaba con ellas; ya saben con la muerte de sus padres, y además, porque es el Distrito del que más tengo información.**_

_**JELSA, ¿ME LEYERON? ESTO ES DE JELSA. También Mericcup, Flynnpunzel, Kristanna.**_

_**QUIERO REVIEWS, SI NO, LA BORRO. A MI TAMBIÉN ME DUELE CABRONES.**_

_**Resulta que Jack será del Distrito 7, por si tenían el pendiente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos**

"_Valiente"._

Alguien grita, pero suena tan lejano que dudo que haya sido yo. Me desconecto del mundo por segundos, aturdida, mareada. Me falta el aire. Lo puedo sentir, o más bien, no sentir. Y ahí me ven, patética, mientras intento respirar y enfocar la vista. ¿Anna? ¿Anna? ¿La dulce chica pelirroja con pecas en las mejillas? ¿La chica pequeña y delgada que no sabe ni como blandir un arma? ¿La preciosa chica alegre de ojos azules, como el cielo en primavera? Mentira.

No puede ser Anna, su nombre solo estaba escrito nueve veces en esa estúpida urna. Nueve. No diez, no veinte. Nueve.

Alguien se derrumba más allá, lo veo porque la gente se hace a un lado, aunque hay dos personas que intentan ayudarla a pararse. Al principio pienso que es una amiga de las muchas que Anna tiene. Pero al ver su lindo cabello color naranja atardecer, sé que es ella. Los oídos me pitan. Abro mi boca para dejar escapar un "no", pero no lo escucho. Cuando alguien me toma de un hombro, despierto.

— ¡No!—grito, atrayendo miradas y abriéndome paso, pero ya dos agentes de la paz, con sus tontos trajes blancos, están ayudando a Anna a levantarse. ¿Por qué ella? Ella se levanta, con la cara roja, su vestido un poco arrugado, y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas entumecidas me permiten, aunque no tengo que empujar a nadie, ya que las chicas ya me abrieron paso hacia fuera de la multitud. Salgo del grupo de las chicas hacia el pequeño y vacío camino que divide a los chicos de las chicas. Llego a tiempo para ver como los agentes empujan a Anna con poca suavidad al pie de las escaleras dónde, al final de éstas, Toothiana la espera, con la mano extendida. Grito más y los agentes de la paz que están esparcidos por la división de camino, se acercan. Unos brazos fuertes con un calor familiar me toman por el estómago y me comienzan a arrastras así como veo a Anna voltear a ver a mi dirección.

— ¡Suéltame!—le grito a Eugene, que maldice, e intenta meterme a mi grupo de nuevo. Pero Anna grita "Elsa" y yo me zafo con todas mis fuerzas, perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo, para luego correr a Anna. Pero otros dos agentes me cierran el paso y me toman de los hombros. Entonces tengo algo que decidir. ¿Dejar sola a Anna? ¿O dejar que muera en un baño de sangre? Algo dentro de mí chasquea.

La respuesta me es obvia.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria!—grito, y escucho sonidos ahogados de exclamaciones a mi alrededor. Hay una regla, que te permite presentarte como voluntaria para salvar a una persona; sólo si eres hombre o mujer, respectivamente de a quién eligieron, de entre doce y dieciocho años. Todas las miradas se posan en mí. Las pantallas gigantes que muestran lo que las cámaras graban, me toman a mí. Los agentes dejan de forcejear conmigo.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!—grito, empujando a los agentes y mirando al alcalde Undersee, que mira todo con los ojos muy abiertos, a los ojos.

Grito con tanta calma que me cuesta creer que acabo de vender mi vida.

Anna grita algo, pero no lo escucho. La plaza queda en silencio total por dos segundos, donde puedo escuchar a Eugene murmurar un "no". Reacciono y corro todo el espacio que queda entre Anna y yo, dónde me abro paso entre otros dos agente y la abrazo, aferrándome a lo único que realmente he querido desde siempre. No podría dejar que Anna entregara su vida en los Juegos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!—oigo que Toothiana exclama, con su acento del Capitolio, parece conmocionada y feliz.—Pero me parece que deberíamos presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y luego pedir voluntarios, si aparece uno, pues…

Suelto a Anna, mientras dejo que el alcalde defienda a Anna, quizás porque siente lástima, quizás porque me cree valiente. Y le tomo los hombros, viéndola a los ojos.

—Anna, tienes que irte.

— Elsa, ¿Qué hiciste?—me pregunta ella con lágrimas en sus lindos ojos. Yo le sonrío con todo el dolor de mi corazón y procuro no llorar. No quiero darle un buen show al Capitolio, que seguro deben estar viendo esto con una estúpida sonrisa en sus caras.

Pero cuando me separo, Anna solo se echa a llorar y me toma de los brazos, evitando que pueda subir la escalera.

—Anna, tienes que soltarme. —le digo, con el corazón en mi puño, aunque no quiero subir; quiero que ella me obligue a quedarme, no quiero ir a los Juegos.

Eugene, saliendo de su conmoción, la toma de la misma manera en que me tomo a mí, y la arrastra a un lado, a pesar de las protestas y patadas de Anna. Los agentes de la paz que estaban atrás mío, grandes clientes de mis frutas en el Quemador, me toman con suavidad, como si fuera una pluma. No sé si lo hacen porque hacía buenos negocios con ellos, o porque me ofrecí como voluntaria para salvar a mi hermana. Sólo sé que tengo un nudo en la garganta, y un cosquilleo asqueroso en el estómago. Cuándo Toothiana me toma de un hombro, dirigiéndome hacia el podio. Jamás pensé en tenerla así de cerca. Jamás pensé que tendría que presentarme ante mi distrito como tributo. Las lágrimas son difíciles de contener, mientras la nariz me pica. Me toco el cabello, acomodando los mechones que se desordenaron por la lucha.

— ¡Bravo, bravo!—exclama Toothiana al micrófono, mirándome con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos color violeta, seguramente pupilentes, me miran evaluándome. — ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos!—Su sonrisa es tétrica, parece una muñeca de porcelana; una muñeca de porcelana extasiada por ver acción en el distrito que ella representa. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No sabe mi nombre. Ella no leyó mi papel, leyó el de mi hermana. Pasan unos segundos, donde me toma todo de mí, no derrumbarme y deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

— Elsa… Arendelle. —digo, difícilmente, y su sonrisa se cambia por una expresión de asombro.

— ¡Me apuesto los calcetines a que ella era tu hermana! ¿A que sí? No querías que te robara la gloria, ¿verdad?—ella se ríe, sola, haciendo emoción en los habitantes del Capitolio. Es estúpido pensar que me ofrecí voluntaria porque no quería que mi hermana me robara la gloria. Pero me quedo callada, y bajo la cabeza. — ¡Pero qué día más emocionante! ¡Y falta más todavía!

— Y ahora, los caballeros. —Anuncia Toothiana, yendo hacia la urna de cristal que hace un año tenía cincuenta papeles con el nombre Eugene Fitzherbert. No quiero oírlo, quiero llorar, quiero derrumbarme y gritar. Pero no.

Escucho los tacones de Toothiana ir para luego regresar al podio, a mi lado, y desenvolver el papel, que lo oigo sonar al desenvolverlo, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo.

— Kristoff Bjorgman—anuncia y otra vez un suspiro frustrado. Yo reconozco ese nombre, Kristoff, un huérfano que vive en el orfanato de la comunidad, era compañero de cuarto con Eugene, antes de que éste tuviese la edad suficiente como para que le asignaran una casa. Éste también era su último año, si no me equivoco. De entre la multitud sale un chico fornido, alto y rubio; con una nariz protuberante y traje de cosecha. Me da pena verlo, me da pena saber que tendré que matarlo para ganar. Esto es definitivamente injusto. Su rostro es más pálido que nunca, tiene los labios entreabiertos y está aterrorizado. Él avanza con pasos lentos, cómo esperando que alguien se ofrezca voluntario para salvarlo. Nadie lo hace. Si no fuera porque sé que tiene dieciocho años, diría que es mayor, porque por la estatura y los músculos, parece mayor.

El chico sube las escaleras con rapidez y se coloca del otro lado de Toothiana, que lo mira con aprobación. Estoy segura de que piensa que él es buen candidato a ganar los Juegos. Ella, al final, sonríe a la multitud que nos mira seriamente, con compasión. Puedo ver a Anna abrazar fuertemente a Eugene, sin mirarme; así como fuertes sollozos sacuden su cuerpo mientras Eugene le susurra cosas al oído, tratando calmarla.

Bajo la vista, esto es tan difícil para mí.

— ¡Pues aquí los tienen!—exclama Toothiana al micrófono con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pintados color rosa fucsia. — ¡Los tributos del Distrito 12! ¡Un gran aplauso!

Pero nadie aplaude, a excepción de ella, que aplaude con entusiasmo; pero para al ver que nadie la corea. El Distrito 12 podrá siempre enorgullecerse de su silencio, que es su mejor forma de rebelarse. Aunque lo que sucede después, me desconcierta. Al parecer, hace unos minutos sólo era una chica más entre los ocho mil habitantes del Distrito 12. Eso cambió al ofrecerme como voluntaria, ya que las personas enfrente de mí alzan las manos, con los tres dedos centrales en alto, previamente tocados por sus labios. Ése es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

No quiero llorar, repito. No enfrente de toda ésta gente. Así que me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me duele, bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, tributos, dense la mano—dice Toothiana y Kristoff y yo nos miramos con los ojos llenos de significado. Ella se hace para atrás, así tenemos el camino libre entre los dos para estrechar nuestras manos. Me acerco y le ofrezco la mano, que él toma momentos después; haciéndome sentir calor, su mano es cálida y suave. Pero la retiro rápidamente y recupero la compostura.

* * *

Después de un discurso más de protocolo, leído por el alcalde, agentes de la paz nos escoltan al interior de la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia, para luego meterme a un cuarto lujoso. Más lujoso que he visto nunca. Con mesa de cristal, un sofá suave y cómodo, y varios estantes de libros. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a esperar, mientras me pregunto que si puedo recibir visitas, así que me acomodo en el sofá, llorando todo lo que quiero y puedo. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan, porque sé que nadie me está viendo, rodando por mis mejillas y cayendo en mi precioso vestido azul, mojándolo; dejando unas pequeñas machas oscuras.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejé de llorar, ni cuánto tiempo llevo esperando, pero cuando la puerta se abre al fin, me paro inmediatamente, recibiendo a mi hermanita con un agente de la paz que le dice "tienes tres minutos", para después salir y dejarnos solas. Ella se lanza a mis brazos y yo la recibo, dejando que ella llore todo lo que le faltaba llorar. Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero separarme de ella. Quiero sentir su cuerpo abrazarme y darme ese calor tan familiar. Es mi única familia. Somos las últimas Arendelle. Pero ahora solo será ella.

—Prométeme que lucharás—dice ella, apretándome, con la voz ahogada en mi hombro. –Prométeme que ganarás.

Es algo tan difícil de prometer, con otros 24 chicos, que seguro saben blandir un arma. Yo solo sé lavar fruta, y esquivar cosas; sé eso ya que cuando Anna se enoja, te tira de todo.

— Vas a tener que vender las frutas sola, sabes cocinar, aparte, Eugene estoy segura de que te va a ayudar; aprende a cazar, Anna. No aceptes teselas. —Le digo esas cosas, cambiando de tema repentinamente, porque no podría soportar que ella se muriera de hambre.

— Me dices eso cómo si ya nunca vayas a regresar—me dice ella con tristeza y me mira a los ojos. –Prométeme que, al menos, morirás intentándolo.

Intentando, ¿qué? ¿Ganar? Pues claro que lo intentaré, pero es difícil intentarlo cuando ya te diste por vencida. No estoy segura de querer intentarlo, si quiera. Pensar en la arena que nos pondrán, las armas, los ríos… o quizás no habrá ríos. La cabeza me comienza a doler de tanto pensar. Es horrible.

El siguiente minuto la pasamos abrazadas, ella sorbiéndose los mocos y llorando en mi hombro y yo acariciándole el cabello y sosteniéndola. Cuándo sé que tenemos poco tiempo restante, me separo y la miro, sin soltarla.

— Anna, espero que entiendas que lo que hice fue porque te amo, eres la mejor hermana que pude haber deseado—la voz se me quiebra, y lucho contra las lágrimas—Mamá y papá estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Y si, prometo que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

El mismo agente de la paz entra y dice "tiempo" Anna se separa con mucha dificultad y me toma toda mi paz interior no aferrarme a ella. Cuándo está a punto de salir, me levanto y le digo, cuándo nuestros ojos se encuentran por última vez:

— Volveremos a estar juntas, es una promesa.

La puerta se cierra y yo me dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá. Y vuelvo a esperar, sin saber realmente lo que estoy esperando. Minutos después la puerta se vuelve a abrir y mi castaño favorito entra. Me paro y corro hasta él, que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

— He intentado convencer a alguien que se ofrezca como voluntaria a cambio de ti, pero todas son unas cobardes de mierda—dice él abrazándome y yo sonrío. Esto es lo que más extrañaré de Eugene.

— El cariño no existe en la cosecha, lo que yo hice fue especial—digo yo, en el cuello de Eugene; inhalando su aroma a madera, tierra y sudor. ¿Cómo podré despedirme de él cuándo ya me despedí de Anna?

— Eres la mejor, Elsa. —Dice él y me separa de él, tomándome por los hombros. —Vas a ganar, sabes cómo sobrevivir en las afueras más que nadie de éstos creídos—abro la boca para protestar pero él me calla con una mirada. —Sabes cuál es cada hierba y fruta, sabes cuales comer y cuales desechar, puedes tenderles trampas; lo único que te falta es aprender a usar un arma.

— Y agallas. Y esperanza. —Digo yo, mirándolo con tristeza. La triste realidad es que, no importa lo que pase, seguramente moriré en la arena; acuchillada por un tributo del Distrito 2.

— Se supone que te entrenan, Elsa—dice él, sacudiéndome—Además, esto lo hacen porque quieren un buen show, dales lo que quieren y sobrevivirás. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué me vista con trajes extravagantes y me maquille como ellos? ¿Qué muestre ser segura y confiada?—digo yo, cansada. — ¿Qué me líe con uno de ellos en la arena?

Él lanza un gruñido, como si realmente no estuviese intentando captar su idea, no quiero irme, no quiero morir. Tantos años intentando sobrevivir para tener que morir voluntariamente.

— Aprende a usar un arco, o un cuchillo, o una espada—me dice él y yo asiento, sólo para acabar con esta conversación y abrazarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien, saldrás con vida de ésta; como siempre—me dice y me acaricia el cabello. No quiero llorar, ya que nunca he permitido que me vean llorar. Es algo que viene conmigo desde los quince años, cuándo mis padres murieron.

Los agentes de la paz entran y sé que es hora del adiós.

— Cuídala, Eugene; te veré luego. Te quiero—le digo rápidamente, así como él me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Ahora me siento más vacía. Cuando la puerta se cierra, ya no espero a más personas, así que me quedo parada como idiota, pensando en mis circunstancias y mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Quizás si me escondo por un tiempo, lograré que los profesionales se maten entre ellos y me dejen a los fáciles… Aunque esa idea es tan estúpida como mi postura.

Cuándo la puerta se abre de nuevo, me sorprendo de verdad. Pero a quién veo me desconcierta. Es la mamá de Gerda, la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga. La sorpresa es grande, ya que después de que Gerda murió, jamás volvimos a intercambiar palabra. Ella se sienta en el sofá, incómoda.

— Esto será rápido—dice, más como para ella que para mí y yo me siento a su lado, lo más lejos que puedo. Cara a cara me dice:

—Vi lo que hiciste por tu hermana, fuiste muy valiente.

Yo la miro con una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, y ella toma algo de su bolso color marrón sacando un pequeño objeto; dorado. No lo veo muy bien, ya que ella encierra el pequeño objeto en su mano.

— Gerda…—hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, apretando el agarre de su puño—Hubiese querido que yo te diera esto.

Entonces ella me tiende la mano cerrada hacia abajo y yo pongo mi mano extendida bajo la suya. Le cuesta soltarlo, porque tarda varios segundos. Luego, la extiende de golpe, dejando caer el pequeño objeto dorado en mi mano; está tibio, por el agarre de su mano. Es una insignia, con un pájaro pequeño encerrado en un círculo, una flecha en su pico. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer, no puedo contenerlas. Era _su _insignia.

— Hay una regla… Más bien, un permiso…—comienza decir ella, observando cómo toco con sumo cuidado la insignia—Que te deja llevar un distintivo de tu distrito, algo que te haga recordar a casa… Y bueno… el cadáver de Gerda regresó con su insignia… y ahora tú te vas a la arena, así que pensé que podría pasártelo a ti, para que recuerdes… de dónde vienes.

Ella concluye con un suspiro y la miro, con los ojos llenos de gratitud. Ella me sonríe, cómo hace tiempo que no lo hacía. No me atrevo a abrazarla, ya que ese cariño se ha perdido, pero las miradas lo dicen todo. Cuándo los agentes de la paz vienen por ella, ella me mira por última vez. Me dice "suerte" con los labios, sin emitir sonido, y sale.

Ahora estoy prácticamente segura de que ya no hay nadie más, así que sólo me pongo la insignia en el vestido, del lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón.

Cuándo por fin me llaman, sé que ya no podré ver el Distrito otra vez, así que, al salir para abordar el tren, procuro que el olor a carbón, a tierra, a madera, a casa… me entre bien en las fosas nasales, así no lo olvidaré. Toothiana parece decirnos algo a Kristoff y a mí, algo sobre un privilegio y las preocupaciones… pero yo no la escucho, y creo que tampoco Kristoff.

Cuando entro al vagón del tren, se me hace real. Estoy yendo a mi muerte.

* * *

**QUIERO REVIEWS.**

**Gracias a snowflake, me gusta que te guste, ése es el punto.**

**LEAN, NO CANSO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres**

"_Conocida"._

La estación de tren está llena de reporteros y cámaras de televisión, y es en esos momentos en que espero que mis ojos no parezcan haber llorado. Tengo que verme fuerte, tal y cómo me acuerdo que los tributos de los Distrito parecen. Me paro recta, con los hombros hacia atrás, sacando mi poco busto hacia afuera, y tengo la frente en alto. Me gustaría verme de reojo en una pantalla de televisión en la pared, pero no lo hago. Por miedo a lo que pueda ver. Miro a Kristoff momentáneamente. Él no me devuelve la mirada, pero puedo ver que él no ha estado llorando, y lo entiendo, no tiene a nadie por quién llorar. No pienso más en él, por qué no quiero que termine dándome pena, así que vuelvo la vista al frente, viendo directamente en la nuca de Toothiana, que nos escolta con tanto entusiasmo; repiqueteando sus tacones en el suelo de cemento.

Jamás había entrado a un tren en mi vida, sólo lo podía ver de lejos, la rapidez con la iba y no regresaba. Pero, ahora, es bastante distinto. Cuándo me subo, me siento extraña, una mezcla de miedo y perplejidad. Las puertas se cierran en cuanto nos subimos, y el tren se comienza a mover a toda velocidad, haciendo que me mareé un poco. Repito, jamás había estado en un tren, es un delito viajar de un distrito a otro, a menos que sean tareas aprobadas por el Estado. Además, las tareas del Distrito 12 son transportar carbón. Y no estoy en un tren de mercancías, estoy en un tren de los súper modelos del Capitolio, que alcanza aproximadamente 400 kilómetros por hora. Alguna vez me dijeron, en el colegio, que el Capitolio se había construido en una zona llamada Las Rocosas; y el Distrito 12 se había construido dónde antes se llamaba los Apalaches, que incluso, ya extraían carbón de la zona; y eso por eso que nuestros mineros, actualmente, tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Eso sólo me dice que nuestro viaje no durará ni un día.

Cada vagón es precioso; y cuándo apenas entro a uno, el aire no sale, se queda ahí, dentro de mis pulmones. El tren de los tributos es mucho más elegante que la habitación en dónde vi a mi hermana por última vez. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. Por un momento me dejo pensar en los malditos lujos que éstas personas pueden permitirse, en casa no hay agua caliente, a menos que la hirvamos, lo cual Anna y yo nunca hacíamos. Toothiana me acompaña a mi dormitorio y me muestra cajones llenos de ropa bonita, ropa que Anna y yo jamás podríamos costear. Ella me dice que haga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición, luego, mira mi vestido y dice:

— Aunque, tengo que admitir, tu hermana y tú eran las mejores vestidas para la Cosecha—lo dice con un guiño en su ojo derecho y de repente sé que ella realmente lo ve cómo un concurso de belleza. –Tu única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora.

Luego, sale y la puerta del vagón se cierra, dejándome sola, dónde me derrumbo otra vez en el suelo y comienzo a llorar, todo de nuevo.

Quizás llevo cinco minutos llorando, aunque me parece que ya pasó una hora; igual nunca tuve buena noción del tiempo. Me miro en un espejo largo y veo que estoy hecha mierda. Sí, me dejo insultar. Tengo el peinado desaliñado, pero reparable sin necesidad de volverlo a hacer. Tengo la cara congestionada y roja, con los ojos hinchados. El vestido es lo único que continúa impecable; a pesar de las machas de mis lágrimas. Quito mi vestido con tanta suavidad, como si fuera uno de cristal; ya que me duele quitarme el último regalo de mi hermana.

Me meto en la ducha y me baño con agua fría, para despejar mi mente y calmar mis respiraciones agitadas. Estoy segura de que sigo llorando, pero el agua de la regadera no me deja sentirlo. Al cabo de un rato, me siento en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua caiga y se desperdicie; sólo tocando mis delgadas y albinas piernas. ¿Qué pasará con Anna? ¿Descubrirán que nuestra casa no está legalmente aceptada? ¿Se la quitarán y vivirá en el orfanato? ¿Eugene la dejará quedarse en su casa? Espero que todo esté bien, ya que estoy prácticamente segura que no le quitarán el ojo de encima. Además, mirar los Juegos es obligatorio para todos.

Salgo, y me pongo un vestido azul veraniego. Realmente me da igual si me ve bien o no, así que solo me arreglo el peinado y me acuesto en la cama, sin tocar el vestido de Anna; sólo tomo la pequeña insignia dorada de Gerda del vestido y la examino. Después, estoy casi segura de que es un Sinsajo. Hace algún tiempo, en los tiempos de rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de pájaros modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas. Los llamaban mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro bastante especial al que llamaban charlajo. La habilidad de éste era que podía memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio un montón de mentiras. Así, el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y dejaron a los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques. Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especia que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos bucales.

Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Alguna vez, recuerdo, que salimos Anna y yo con mi padre fuera de los límites del distrito. Fue mi primera vez fuera y tuve mucho miedo; incluso Anna y mi padre tuvieron que convencerme por tres minutos enteros a que cruzara la valla, asegurándome que no estaba electrizada. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo, una niña de ocho años, que no estaba electrizada? Ya que siempre advertían que estaba electrizada día y noche. Fue hasta que mi papá me dijo que acercara mi oído a los alambres, para que escuchara… Bueno, precisamente, que no escuchara el sonido de la electricidad. Al hacerlo y no oír nada, recuperé el valor y pasé por los huecos entre alambre y alambre. Después mi padre me dijo que había un fresero más allá y que recogiera todas las fresas buenas, mientras Anna iba por moras y papá por manzanas. Al hacerlo, comencé a cantar una melodía, de una canción de mi propia invención, recuerdo que la llamé "Let it go". Pero no la terminé, por qué en cuanto terminé el primer verso, una melodía exactamente igual me llegó a los oídos. Volteé a todas partes, pero no había nadie; y me asusté. Fue hasta que la melodía se repitió y volteé a ver, para observar un pájaro volar a lo lejos.

Cierro los ojos, para luego abrirlos al escuchar la puerta del vagón abrirse. Es Toothiana, que viene a buscarme para la cena. Dejo el Sinsajo en una mesita de madera. La sigo, viendo el revuelo de su vestido al caminar. Pasamos por un pasillo agitado y lujoso, hasta llegar a un vagón con paredes de madera pulida; creo que jamás podría cansarme de esto. Hay una mesa, con bastantes platos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata, un mantel blanco y vasos con adornos. Kristoff, con otro traje, más elegante; pero no como los del capitolio. Al lado de él hay una silla vacía, así que, con todo el temor, me siento a su lado. Él no me mira. Yo miro mi plato vacío.

— Voy a buscar a Norte—dijo Toothiana, y sale del vagón, dejándonos a Kristoff y a mí solos. El silencio solo se hace más incómodo. Él está jugando con su tenedor antes de hablar.

— Eugene intentó ofrecerse como voluntario—dijo, y yo lo miré.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que Eugene…— comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpo.

— Sí, si oí. —Él me mira y puede leer mi expresión.

— Primero vino a hablar conmigo—dijo y lo continúo viéndolo, ¿Eugene… ofreciéndose?—Me dijo que se ofrecería si yo prometía cuidar de tu hermana… Anna, ¿no?

Mi perplejidad es grande, ¿Por qué se ofrecería? ¿Para cuidarme?

— Al principio no le entendí, así que le pedí que se explicara—siguió diciendo el rubio, mirando su tenedor, que giraba en su mano. —Me dijo "Si tú te aseguras que Anna coma, y tenga todo lo necesario, yo me ofrezco para salvarte"—dice, citándolo, me imagino.

— ¿Y… y qué le dijiste?—pregunto yo, porque realmente me importa. Kristoff no conocía a Anna, creo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, así que sí, me importaba.

— Le dije que sí, que cuidaría de la chica, pero, desconfié del plan—dice y yo estoy confundida. Hasta que entiendo, ¿de qué servía prometer algo si no iba a pasar? Eugene ya tenía diecinueve, no se podía ofrecer.

— Claro. —Contesté y vuelvo a mirar mi plato. No estoy segura de cómo hubiesen sido las cosas en casa si Eugene hubiese ocupado el lugar de Kristoff, pero definitivamente me hubiese sentido más segura con Eugene aquí.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el vagón se abre de nuevo, dejando ver a Toothiana, con St. Nicholas atrás suyo, un metro más y Nicholas tocaría el techo del vagón. No me es difícil pensar en cómo gano. No vi sus Juegos, no había nacido todavía. Pero mis padres sí, y me contaron algo sobre ello. Él tenía dos sables con él, regalos de sus patrocinadores; ya que también se ganó al público. Me han contado, los que saben, que en realidad es muy amable, pero que igual tiene unos problemas en su optimismo. No está loco, pero definitivamente no parece una persona muy confiable. Los años le han cobrado factura, puedo ver, por sus kilos de más y las arrugas en su rostro. Él mira a nuestra dirección y sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Pero si aquí están nuestros tributos!—exclama y abre los brazos con entusiasmo. — ¿Cómo se sienten?

Habla igual que Toothiana y no me puedo contener.

— Cómo alguien que está a punto de ser asesinada.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. Norte y Toothiana pierden la sonrisa; ya que parece que Toothiana ignora la matanza. Ellos solo se quedan así, viéndome, hasta que Norte se sienta en la silla enfrente de mí y Toothiana toma el asiento de al lado. Nadie habla y empezamos a comer. Es pescado ahumado, con ensalada, pastel de frutas y agua; y vino. Me toma todo de mi comer poco, porque sé que luego querré vomitar. Mi estómago no está acostumbrado a tanta comida. Y la verdad, si luego volveré a morirme de hambre en los Juegos, prefiero seguir acostumbrada. Kristoff no parece importarle, así que se llena las mejillas con comida y traga sin masticar. Al terminar, Toothiana nos mira con aprobación, cómo si le gustara como comemos. Aunque Kristoff se atiborró de comida, comió con los tenedores y cuchillos, incluso usó la servilleta. Yo, pues yo, crecí en la zona comercial y Kristoff en el orfanato. Al terminar, Nicholas se para y nos lleva a otro vagón en dónde vemos los vídeos de todas las cosechas, desde el Distrito 1 hasta el 12. Es un resumen, claro. Sólo vemos como llaman a adolescentes inseguros y cómo unos se presentan voluntarios.

Intento examinar las caras y oír lo que dicen. En el Distrito 1, eligen a un chico con cabello castaño, pero entonces un chico con cabello rojo brillante y patillas, se presenta voluntario y todos le aplauden. Seguimos viendo, y la verdad no parece nada fuera de lo normal. Voluntarios en los Distritos 1 y 2, a excepción de que en él 2 el chico no parece muy contento de haberse presentado voluntario, de hecho, tiene cara de querer llorar. En el Distrito 5 un niño de doce es elegido; tiene los ojos color dorado y parece bastante valiente.

En el Distrito 7, algo en serio llama mi atención… y no es el hecho de que la tributo mujer tiene un cabello rojizo alborotado; si no que… el chico, no escuché su nombre, con cabello castaño, parece querer llorar, y no puede dejar de abrazar a una niña a su lado, hasta que los guardianes de la paz tienen que llevárselo arrastrando.

En el Distrito 9 la elegida es una chica asustada con cabello dorado y enredado en una trenza, tiene un vestido color morado, y nadie toma su lugar. Parece de mi edad y está aterrorizada.

Luego, sale mi repetición, cómo eligen a Anna y yo me presento voluntaria; me alegra saber que parezco fuerte, sin miedo. Veo cómo nadie aplaude y cómo los comentaristas dicen que siempre fuimos un poquito subdesarrollados. Lo que él no entiende es eso. Que en realidad somos subdesarrollados a lo que ellos llaman "desarrollados". Nosotros no vemos esto como algo correcto. Toothiana solo se queja de su postura, "¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba encorvada!" "¿Qué pensarán de mí los comentaristas?" "¡Y el capitolio!"

Se puede ver y escuchar lo que Nicholas dice atrás de nosotros, ya que él es muy escandaloso. Toothiana sólo lo mira con desaprobación, mientras él se ríe de cómo se puede observar al alcalde rascarse la nuca. "¡Parece un mono!"

Es ahí cuando Kristoff y yo nos miramos, con una mirada que dice: "Estoy preocupado por mis mentores".

Me hace acordar a cuando conocí a Eugene.

Cuando tenía ocho años, él tenía nueve. Era invierno, me acuerdo. Y la nieve caía sin más por todo el distrito. Estaba saliendo de la escuela, con mi suéter y mi bufanda. Acababa de salir de la escuela. Estaba pasando por una calle vacía cuando escuché un "Diablos, que frío hace", lo que me hizo voltear y ver a un niño con cabellos castaños cayéndole por la frente. Apenas tenía un suéter y estaba temblando. Me acerqué, pisando la blanca nieve a mi paso hasta que estuve frente de él.

— ¿Quieres mi bufanda?—le pregunto, y él me mira, incrédulo.

— ¿Me dices a mí?—pregunta y mira hacia atrás, para encontrarse solamente con más nieve. Vuelve la vista hacia mí y me mira con desconfianza.

— Sí. –Le digo, y comienzo a quitarme la bufanda color azul hasta que él dice:

— ¿En serio?

Yo lo miro.

— Pues claro. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?—Él me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

— Creí que eras amiga de esas chicas…— Él dice, refiriéndose a mis amigas privilegiadas. Yo lo miro raro.

— Pues sí, son mis amigas, ¿por qué?—le pregunto y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Y por qué me hablas?—No me grita, en realidad, parece conmocionado.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hablarte?—pregunto yo, confundida.

— Porque yo no le agrado a tus amigas—dice él, triste, y baja la mirada.

—Mis amigas no son yo. —Le digo y él me mira, otra vez, sorprendido.

Me quito la bufanda y se la doy, la cual el acepta con lentitud, cómo esperando que yo se la quitara. Después, le sonrío.

— Me la puedes devolver después, cuando tú tengas una. —Le digo y me meto las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Flynn. Flynn Rider—dice él y me mira a los ojos, los suyos son cafés como las cortezas de los árboles.

— Soy Elsa. Elsa Arendelle—le contesto y le ofrezco mi mano. Él la toma con miedo y la estrecha. Después, la retiro, comenzando a alejarme.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Espera!—oigo y paro mi marcha. Flynn se acerca por detrás, ya con la bufanda puesta, y se para a mi lado.

— ¿Adonde vas?

Estoy bastante segura de que, en la actualidad, todavía tiene esa bufanda color azul cielo.

* * *

Ya oscureció, se ve en las ventanas de los vagones. Yo sigo en el mismo vagón con la televisión en la pared, mirando hacia afuera, parada. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí, quizás una hora. Sólo sé que, para esta hora, Anna ya debería estar dormida. ¿Eugene estará con ella? ¿O Anna con él? ¿Qué habrán cenado? ¿Se comieron las frutas? La cabeza me vuelve a doler de tanto pensar. Salgo de ese vagón, mirando todo; no parece real. Incluso cuando ya lo sentí real, no parece. ¿Esta mañana hablé con Eugene? ¿O quizás fue hace un año? Tengo los pies pesados. Estoy agotada. ¿Si yo muriera ahora, me sustituirían? No, no puedo pagarme una muerte rápida con uno de esos cuchillos de plata, le prometí a Anna que lucharía. Y jamás le he roto una promesa.

Entro a mi vagón y me quito el vestido color azul, dejándolo doblado encima de los cajones que seguro contienen camisones y ropa de dormir. Sin embargo, no tengo ánimos de sacarlos. Saco el vestido azul, que Anna me dio, de la cama y lo coloco en un cajón. Caigo rendida en la cama; ni siquiera me quito el peinado. Sólo quiero que acabe. No lloro. Supongo que estoy seca por dentro, aunque me gustaría llorar un poco más, todavía que puedo hacerlo. Pero no salen las lágrimas. Así, quedo tendida boca arriba, viendo el techo del vagón, hasta que el sueño viene hacia mí y me acoge en sus brazos como un recién nacido. Ésa noche sueño que estoy en los bosques del Distrito 12, con Anna cantándome.

Seguro que mañana no lo recordaré.

* * *

_**WOW, JESUCRISTO REDENTOR, SEIS REVIEWS EN DOS DÍAS. NO SABEN CUAN FELIZ ME HACEN. ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_**YA REVELÉ DE QUE DISTRITOS SERÁN CADA CUÁL, ASÍ QUE NO PREGUNTEN. NECESITO UNA FORMA EN QUE TODOS VIVAN, ASÍ QUE NECESITO IDEAS. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA NOVELA.**_

_**¡ATENCIÓN!: ESTA NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, NO ESCRIBIRÉ EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTÁ EN LOS LIBROS, LE ESTOY HACIENDO MODIFICACIONES, ASÍ QUE NO CREAN QUE PEETA ES KRISTOFF NI MUCHO MENOS. PLS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro**

"_Arreglada"._

Toothiana se las arregla para despertarme sin necesidad de abrir mi vagón, diciendo "¡Arriba! ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy importante!". Yo me las arreglo para contestarle un débil "Ya estoy despierta" sin necesidad de salir de la cama. No quiero pararme de la cama. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que sea necesario irme. Me levanto con dificultad y veo el mismo vestido azul de ayer sobre los cajones; justo cómo lo dejé. Pero no lo tomo, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, elegiré usar todo lo que pueda. Y así, abro los cajones de nuevo, viendo toda la gama de vestidos y ropa, con sus colores brillantes. Elijo por otro vestido color verde aceituna, que me hace acordar a mi hermana. Al ponérmelo y verme en el espejo, me visualizo como Anna; con su piel más bronceada que la mía, su precioso cabello color zanahoria y sus pecas graciosas en cada mejilla. Sé que a ella le quedaría mucho mejor el vestido, y reprimo las lágrimas. No debo pensar en ella. Sólo me hago daño a mí misma. Me dejo el peinado, el que representa a mi madre, porque todavía tiene buen aspecto. Da igual, la verdad, en cuanto los estilistas pongan sus manos en mí, ya no tendré control sobre mi apariencia.

Salgo del vagón, para luego pasar por otro, hasta entrar en el vagón del comedor, dónde Toothiana se para y me pasa una taza llena de café caliente. Solo, por lo que puedo oler. Estaba en lo correcto, estoy agotada. Pero aún así, no me lo tomo, si no que me acerco a la mesa, dónde Nicholas rompe sus múltiples galletas; para después remojarlas en su taza llena de leche, y dejo mi taza en el lugar frente de él. Kristoff no está ahí. Toothiana toma el mismo lugar que acababa de dejar, justo a mi lado. Hoy, nuestra anfitriona usa un vestido color rosa chillón, aunque todavía tiene la peluca multicolor; que comienzo a creer que es su mismo cabello, pero pintado. Nicholas no cambia, tiene un atuendo color rojo, similar al de ayer. Él me mira y me sonríe.

— ¿Cómo despertó nuestra querida tributo?—pregunta, y comienzo a odiarlo. ¿Querida? ¿Ser querida es ser preparada para la muerte? Reprimo mis ganas de gritarle, porque, después de todo, el es mi conexión con mis patrocinadores, si es que llego a tener.

— Me siento bien, gracias. —contesto y el pega los labios, sin perder la sonrisa. ¿Cuándo empezaremos con los consejos? Se supone que aparte de ser mi conexión con los patrocinadores, él es mi mentor. Tiene que decirme dónde y cómo conseguir agua, que armas podré usar, cómo sobrevivir en los exteriores.

Sirvientes del Capitolio se acercan y me sirven una bandeja llena de huevos con tocino, panes de todo tipo, galletas y jugos. Sé que son jugos por los colores, que se parecen mucho a las frutas que recolectaba. Poco después, Kristoff entra. Lleva una camisa blanca, de algodón, puedo ver. Los pantalones son negros, sin cinturón. Tiene el cabello mojado. Se sienta a mi lado y me dedica una sonrisa que yo le devuelvo. No debería hacer eso, se supone que sólo uno sale de la arena. No me puedo encariñar con él. Clavo la vista en mi plato, que ahora sólo tiene la mitad de lo que me sirvieron en el principio, y pierdo el apetito. Nicholas le hace la misma pregunta a Kristoff, que le contesta con una respuesta similar a la mía.

Comienzo a impacientarme, ¿se supone que tenemos que saber cómo sobrevivir solos? Nicholas no hace ademán de querer hablar, al igual que Toothiana, que toma su jugo de zanahoria con elegancia. Luego, la multicolor sale del comedor sin decir palabra, dejándonos solos con Nicholas, que sigue troceando sus galletas. Si lo pienso bien, no todo está perdido, ya que Nicholas tiene algo de elegancia en sus movimientos; aunque es escandaloso e inoportuno, seguro que a los habitantes ricos del Capitolio les gustaría hacer negocios con él, ya que también tiene cara de bonachón. Kristoff comienza a mover la pierna, impaciente. Quizás él se siente igual que yo.

— Y bueno, ¿Qué nos vas a enseñar primero?—le pregunta finalmente Kristoff a Nicholas, que lo mira con cara de "¿me dices a mí?". Luego, al ver que Kristoff lo mira con los ojos bastante abiertos, deja su galleta a la mitad en su plato.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?—dijo Nicholas a Kristoff, y éste asiente, como diciendo "claro que quiero". Nicholas se separa de la mesa, todavía sentado en su asiento.

—Bien, pues no me sirvió intentar hacerte paciente—dijo Nicholas al fin. ¿Así que eso era? ¿Quería que esperáramos?

— ¿Qué?—pregunta Kristoff, confundido. Nicholas se pasa la lengua por los dientes, se ve en el movimiento de su boca. Yo sólo me quedo sentada en mi silla, con la espalda recta.

— En la arena, tendrás que ser paciente—le comienza a decir, y Kristoff mira atento. —No encontrarás agua a la primera, tampoco un tributo al cuál matar… —Luego, mira al techo, cómo pensando. —Pero cada cosa a su tiempo, primero tienen que ganarse al Capitolio.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso?—le pregunto, sin poder contener la pregunta en mis labios, ¿cómo me voy a ganar a una sociedad entera?

—Bueno, primero…—dice Nicholas, y de repente, le suelta un puñetazo a Kristoff en la mejilla, éste se cae de su silla con un ruido sordo. Yo me sobresalto, ¡¿está loco?!

— ¡Mierda!—dice Kristoff, parándose y sobándose el costado de su cara. Está furioso. — ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!

Se queda parado en su lugar, sobándose. Yo miro a Nicholas que mira al rubio con una expresión suspicaz.

— No te pongas hielo—le dice Nicholas y Kristoff abre mucho los ojos. Definitivamente está loco. —Te quedará un bonito moretón en la mejilla; así, la gente creerá que te peleaste con un tributo antes de venir.

Kristoff mira a Nicholas sin poder creerlo, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

— ¿Quieres que parezca que rompí las reglas?—dijo Kristoff, pero al salir de sus labios, puso una cara de "oh, ya entendí". Luego, comenzó a reírse como enfermo. ¿Es que todos se volvieron locos? Estoy a punto de salir corriendo, hasta que Nicholas habla.

— Parecerá que rompiste las reglas y no te cacharon en el acto, lo cual hará que la gente del Capitolio te admire de una manera enferma que sólo ellos saben admirar—dice y me mira a mí, yo abro mucho los ojos, ¿me va a pegar?—Tú, querida, por otro lado, tienes que permanecer intocable; las personas del Capitolio les encantan los modales, una tributo guapa y sin rasguños son bien vistas. Los estilistas se ocuparán de que se vean perfectos. Claro, si es que no los ponen desnudos y manchados de carbón para el desfile.

Me acuerdo de esos Juegos, en dónde los tributos salieron justo como Nicholas los describió. Me mareo de pensar en que me desnudarán. Entonces, el vagón se vuelve oscuro, haciendo que las luces que había dentro del vagón se hagan más notorias. Nicholas se para de la silla y sale del vagón, dejándonos a Kristoff; que ya tiene la mejilla hinchada, y a mí solos. El hecho de que el vagón esté oscuro me hace pensar que estamos pasando por un túnel. Yo me paro de mi silla y me acerco a la ventana. La oscuridad nunca me ha gustado demasiado. No desde que mis padres murieron. Me hace acordar a las minas; su otro trabajo aparte de vender la fruta. Fue bastante difícil dejar de tener pesadillas y no quedarme en cama todo el día. Cuándo la luz volvió a aparecer por el vagón, abro la boca impresionada. El Capitolio, el lugar que siempre se ha visto por televisión. Si ya había quedado impresionada por como se ve en televisión, no tengo palabras para describir esto. Los edificios son relucientes al resplandor del sol, proyectando una luz estallando en miles de colores, los coches pasean de aquí hacia allá. La gente está vestida como si llevaran disfraces. Ningún color se ve natural, el rosa es muy chillón, el verde muy brillante y el amarillo lastima los ojos. Entonces veo como la gente comienza a señalar el tren con entusiasmo. Yo no me aparto de la ventana, si no que me quedo allí, con Kristoff a mi lado, viéndolos. Me asquea el hecho de que están emocionados por vernos morir en una arena. Así que me quedo allí. Viéndolos con una expresión que no refleja nada.

Cuándo el tren para en la estación, salgo corriendo a lo que dejará de ser mi vagón. Me meto y tomo el vestido que Anna me regaló y el sinsajo de oro, saliendo y encontrándome con Toothiana, que venía a buscarme para ya salir.

* * *

Me llevan a un lugar llamado "Centro de Renovación". Me acuestan en una extraña y muy fría "cama" de metal. Me lavan el cuerpo, sacando tanta mugre que ni siquiera sé dónde la tenía escondida. Los estilistas están conformados por tres personas tan maquilladas y teñidas de todas partes que me da miedo. Son incluso más tétricas que Toothiana. Una chica con cabello turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas se presenta, diciendo que se llama Venia. Otra, con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, dice llamarse Octavia. Me sorprende que las dos no hagan caras de asco cuando toda el agua con mi suciedad cae. Proceden a restregarme el cuerpo con espuma arenosa que me quita tres capas de piel, para luego volverme a lavar. En todo ese tiempo no han tocado mi cabello, ya que no tienen permiso para hacerlo. Me han desnudado, eso es obvio, pero no me cohíbo. Tienen tanto parecido a unos muñecos, que no siento que me están viendo seres humanos de verdad. Me secan la piel, con una toalla y mucha suavidad.

— Si no fuera por mi excelente vista, diría que no tienes ni un solo pelo—comenta Venia, con su estúpido acento del Capitolio, con un tono muy agudo, apenas abren la boca para hablar, acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar, vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese.

— ¡Concuerdo contigo, Venia!—dice Octavia, mirándome como alguien que mira un trofeo. – No te preocupes, querida, si algo sabemos hacer es que la gente quede preciosa; además, si ya eres guapa, serás hermosa en cuanto acabemos contigo.

No sé si sentirme halagada o sentir miedo, ¿cuándo acabemos? ¿Apenas han empezado?

Ellas me ponen tiras de tela que se sienten pegajosas al tocarme las piernas, ¿Qué es…

Aprieto los dientes en cuanto la arranca Venia. Dolor. Ardor. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Levanto la cabeza para ver mi pierna derecha, y puedo ver un rectángulo de piel que no tiene ni un solo vello. ¿Eso van a hacer con toda mi pierna? Siento mis ojos lagrimear y quiero salir de aquí. Pero la imagen de Anna me para de salir corriendo, necesito patrocinadores; necesito personas que me ayuden a sobrevivir para volver a ver a mi hermana. Dejo la cabeza en donde estaba y dejo que Octavia se acerque a mi cara con unas pequeñas pinzas.

— Lo estás haciendo bien, querida—dice Octavia y acerca las pinzas a mis ojos. ¿Me va a quitar las pestañas? Oh, Dios…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—digo con toda la duda en mi voz, Octavia sólo se ríe.

— Te quitaré los pelitos restantes de tus cejas, querida—dice y algo dentro de mí se calma un poco. Siento el primer pelito salir de mi piel y los ojos vuelven a lagrimearme, pero hago todo lo posible por no moverme. Así, Venia termina con toda mi pierna derecha (con mucho dolor) y prosigue a la izquierda. Al terminar de ambas acciones, Flavius, otro miembro del equipo se acerca. He pasado tres horas aquí, y mi estilista no tiene ningún deseo de verme hasta que esté lista y acicalada. "Lista y acicalada" se refiere a quitarme el vello de las piernas, torso, brazos, parte de mis cejas y las axilas, lo cual me deja la piel roja e irritada; darle uniformidad a mis largas uñas y exfoliar mi piel. Por no mencionar que me sacaron toda la mugre que tenía metida en las zonas más profundas de mi cuerpo; me quitaron una de las cosas que me distinguía como residente del Distrito 12.

— Me sorprende que no estés llorando—dice Flavius, aplicándome pintalabios rojo, se separa viendo el resultado y asiente con satisfacción. —Si algo no soportamos aquí, son a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

Venia y Octavia proceden a aplicarme una loción cremosa, que al principio pica y luego me calma la piel. Luego, me ayudan a pararme, desnuda, y se agazapan a mí alrededor quitando todo rastro de vellos.

Después, los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

— ¡Bravo!—exclama Octavia— ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano!

Intento no ser descortés, y les doy una sonrisa; intentando que se vea sincera.

—Gracias—digo, con la sonrisa en mi cara lampiña. —En el Distrito 12 no tengo muchas razones para arreglarme.

Ellos lanzan un suspiro de compasión y me dan miradas cómo si yo fuera un cachorrito mojado.

— No te preocupes, en cuanto Bunny acabe contigo, serás una reina—dice Flavius y luego sigue observando mi cuerpo desnudo. – De hecho, creo que ya estamos listos. ¡Llamemos a Bunny!

No sé quién es Bunny, no reconozco su nombre; quizás es nuevo en el equipo de preparación del Distrito 12. No recupero la delgada bata que me dejaban usar por momentos, ya que si Bunny es mi estilista, va a querer ver mi cuerpo desnudo. El blanco de las paredes y suelos me hace tener una linda sensación de frío, pero una asquerosa sensación de vacío.

La puerta se abre y entra una persona. Tiene el cabello negro por la parte de arriba y blanco por la parte de abajo. Parece mayor que yo, pero no más de veintiséis. Me sorprende el hecho de que no está tan modificado corporalmente, a excepción de un tatuaje color negro en la frente; son cómo dos líneas diagonales de cada lado y un rombo en el centro. Tengo razón sobre lo nuevo, no lo había visto nunca en las entrevistas de televisión. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy claros, como el césped recién cortado. Es atractivo.

— Hola, Elsa. Soy Bunny, tu estilista—dice, y puedo notar que no tiene el acento tan pronunciado del Capitolio, lo cual me hace sentir mejor.

—Hola. —Respondo, sin mirarlo demasiado.

— ¿Me das un minuto?—pregunta y yo asiento, así, él empieza a caminar a mí alrededor, observando mi cuerpo desnudo. Resisto el impulso de cubrirme con las manos. No me toca. — ¿Quién te ha peinado?

—Yo misma. —Contesté, por fin tomando un tema.

— Te queda precioso, concuerda casi a la perfección con tu perfil. Tienes dedos hábiles.

Yo asiento, tomando el cumplido. Creí que mi estilista iba a ser una persona que simplemente me haría modificaciones en cuanto llegara a verme. Qué me viera como un trofeo. Bunny no es nada de eso.

— Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?—le pregunto, por curiosidad. Él me dedica una mirada.

— Sí, es mi primer año en los Juegos—dice él y me sigue observando.

— Así que te dieron el Distrito 12—comento yo, a los nuevos siempre le dan el Distrito 12, por ser el menos deseable; supongo yo.

— Lo pedí expresamente. — Dice él, pero no entra en detalles. — ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Yo asiento, tomo la bata del suelo, procurando que él no me vea agacharme, y me la pongo, para después seguirlo hasta llegar a un salón con dos sofás color negro y una mesa de café blanca entre ambos. Jamás podría costearme algo así, y el Capitolio vuelve a darme envidia.

Bunny se sienta en un sofá y yo me siento en el otro, con las piernas más cerradas que puedo. Tres paredes tienen el color blanco y una está vacía, toda hecha de cristal; dónde puedo ver la ciudad, aún no es de noche, pero seguro que dentro de unas horas lo será, considerando que pasé tres horas en el Centro de Renovación. Bunny pulsa un botón que está en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudín color miel. No tengo tiempo de fascinarme, porque Bunny comienza hablar.

— Vi lo que hiciste por tu hermana—dice él, y yo abro los ojos. – Fue lo más valiente que yo haya visto. —Bajo la mirada, no quiero que me vean llorar – esto debe ser horrible para ti.

No sé cómo lo adivinó, ya que todos los demás piensan que yo considero todo esto un honor. Se equivocan.

— Esto será rápido, Elsa— me dice, sin esperar respuesta. – Vamos a hablar de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista de tu compañero de distrito, Kristoff, y estábamos pensando en vestirlos a juego. Cómo bien debes saber, el traje debe representar el espíritu de cada distrito.

Y sí que lo sé. Distrito 11: agricultura, Distrito 4, pesca, Distrito 3, fábricas. Los trajes del Distrito 12 siempre son los más horrendos y no te ayudan a conseguir patrocinadores. El Distrito 12 representa minería, y el ancho mono de los mineros no es muy atractivo, así que los estilistas tienen que usar toda su imaginación para representarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito. Cómo ya nos había dicho Nicholas, un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos en un polvo negro, que simulaba el carbón. Inhalo asustada.

— Entonces… ¿será un disfraz de minero?—pregunto, deseando que Bunny tenga un poco más de creatividad que los otros estilistas.

— No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy usado. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan eso, y los dos concordamos que nuestro trabajo es hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

"Inolvidables" dijo, estaré desnuda.

— Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, no centraremos en el carbón.

Desnuda y cubierta en polvo negro.

— Y dime, Elsa, ¿Qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema. —Él me mira con una expresión soñadora. – No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad?

— No me da miedo el fuego, pero no me gusta el calor. —Le digo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde va esto.

Él piensa por un segundo, y luego sonríe.

— Te lo recompensaré luego.

* * *

Horas después, tengo puesto un traje que no es nada de mi estilo, además de que debe ser el más sensacional de todos los trajes de la inauguración. Es una malla negra sencilla, que me cubre desde los tobillos hasta el cuello. La tela es calurosa, lo cual no me agrada, pero cómo es el mejor traje que el Distrito 12 ha tenido en décadas, no he puesto objeción. Tengo puestas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Pero, lo que define el traje y toda la idea de Bunny, es la capa que el viento ondea, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Todo es perfecto. Bunny pretende prenderles fuego antes de que la ceremonia empiece y los carros paseen las calles.

— No es fuego de verdad—dice Bunny mirándome—es fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado, estarás completamente a salvo.

Creo en Bunny, confío en él, pero lo único que no me agrada de todo esto es el calor. Apenas llevo maquillaje, toques de iluminador. Me cepillaron el cabello y me lo recogieron en una trenza para luego convertirlo en un rodete trenzado, que es bastante similar al que llevaba esta mañana.

— Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio, que no seas una más. —Me dice Bunny, mirándome intensamente con sus verdes ojos. Wow, mi estilista debe ser el mejor.

Cuándo Kristoff llega, con un traje similar al mío, me siento más tranquila, como si tuviera un equipo. Su estilista, Portia, y su equipo de preparación llegan con él, hablando de las muchas emociones que vamos a causar en los habitantes del Capitolio. Todos menos Bunny, que parece aburrido de las misma conversaciones. Me alegro de tenerlo a él, a alguien que sea muy parecido a mí.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es un establo gigantesco. Literal. No logro ver a los tributos desde aquí, porque, para empezar, los están escoltando a sus respectivos carros, y segundo, los estilistas están a su alrededor sin dejar ver mucho. Me llegan algunos colores de los trajes, pero no sé cuál es cuál.

Nos llevan a nuestro carro, tirado por dos caballos negros carbón, y Bunny me ayuda a subir. Los caballos están tan bien entrenados que no necesitan de un jinete que los guíe. Luego, Portia y Bunny nos arreglan la postura del cuerpo, aunque Bunny sólo me sube la barbilla, diciendo "Tienes una postura elegante natural, me agrada". Los estilistas se apartan y comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

— ¿Te gusta la idea?—le pregunto a Kristoff, que me mira con una mueca.

— No, no me gusta el calor, soy más de hielo—contesta él.

— Yo también. —Le contesto y miro a mis pies. Bunny se sube al carro con una antorcha pequeña en la mano. Empieza la música de apertura, que la ponen a todo volumen por las calles del Capitolio. El desfile durará unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestra residencia hasta que empiecen los Juegos. A este punto, ya no sé si estoy nerviosa por los rugidos de la gente del Capitolio, o porque estoy un paso más cerca de los Juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro conducido por caballos blancos, y se ven muy guapos. El chico con cabello rojo brillante y sus patillas, junto con su compañera, van rociados de pintura plateada y elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas. Al salir, el rugido del público es ensordecedor; siempre han sido los favoritos. El Distrito 2 se coloca justo detrás de ellos, el chico con cabello castaño; él que no parecía muy convencido de querer presentarse voluntario, y su compañera de tributo van vestidos con trajes dorados y adornos en la cabeza, como si fueran guerreros griegos modificados. En pocos minutos, nos vamos acercando a la puerta y la ansiedad me está matando. Cuándo estamos suficientemente cerca de la puerta, puedo ver que el cielo está de un tono grisáceo, cómo cuándo está a punto de anochecer. El carro del Distrito 11 sale y Bunny acerca la antorcha.

— Hora del show—dice, y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, toca con la antorcha mi traje y mis tocados, prendiéndolos en fuego. Me alarmo, porque ese es mi primer instinto al saber que estoy en fuego. Pero apenas y siento un cosquilleo. Bunny hace lo mismo con Kristoff. – Funciona. –Dice, con un suspiro de alivio. Luego, me levanta la barbilla con cariño—. La cabeza en alto, Elsa. Sonríe. Tú y tu preciosa sonrisa harán que te adoren.

Bunny se baja del carro en un salto y le pasa la antorcha a alguien del equipo. Luego, me levanta los pulgares. Sólo a mí. Miro a Kristoff, que a la luz de las llamas se ve resplandeciente. Él me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe para darme ánimos. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Al salir, primero se escucha un suspiro asustado, que luego se convierte en vítores que dicen "Distrito 12". La gente se vuelve loca. Las personas gritan, nos señalan. Nos aman. Me veo en la pantalla gigante y contengo el aliento. La poca luz del cielo y las llamas hacen que nos veamos llamativos, y los estilistas hicieron bien en apenas maquillarnos. Las llamas parecen dejar un rastro atrás nuestro y la adrenalina me sube al mil. "Sonríe. Tú y tu preciosa sonrisa harán que te adoren" escucho en mi mente. Y así, dejo que mi sonrisa, llena de emoción y asombro, me ilumine la cara y levanto mi mano para saludar. Kristoff hace lo mismo, puedo ver de reojo. Con cada minuto que pasa, agarro más confianza y comienzo a lanzar besos a los espectadores. ¡Dios! ¡Debe de haber alguien ahí que me quiera patrocinar! La gente del Capitolio comienzan a lanzarnos rosas, y uno que otro tira su sombrero al suelo. Gritan nuestros nombres. Nuestros nombres propios. Se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa y eso me hace sentir especial.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración corren por mis venas como la sangre. ¡Me ven! No me olvidarán, estoy segura. Recordarán mi aspecto y mi nombre: Elsa Arendelle.

Alguien me tira una rosa blanca cómo la nieve, yo la tomo y la huelo. Después lanzo un beso a la dirección de donde vino y cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuera algo real y tangible.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—suena por toda la calle. Y por fin, por fin, la esperanza llega a mí.

* * *

**QUIERO REVIEWS. REVIEWS. CUATRO REVIEWS Y CONSIDERARÉ HACER UN CAPITULO DE DIEZ MIL PALABRAS.**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS.**

**Hiccup es el chico inseguro del Distrito 2, especializado en construcción, que no parecía muy convencido de presentarse voluntario. Jack y Mérida son del Distrito 7, especializado en madera. Rapunzel es del Distrito 9, especializado en granos. Los demás ya los iré llenando yo. Astrid no está en la lista de tributos de los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Hans es del Distrito 1.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS AL "GUEST" QUE ME DIO DOS IDEAS SOBRE COMO PUEDEN VIVIR TODOS. TE DEBO MI VIDA. PERO NO CAPTÉ MUY BIEN LA IDEA NÚMERO DOS, ¿ME LA EXPLICAS?**

**Soy de México. Originalmente del Distrito Federal, pero vivo en Cozumel, México. **

**OTRA VEZ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC. GRACIAS POR LOS 14 REVIEWS Y LOS 3 FAVORITES. NO SABEN CUANTO SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco**

"_Pública"._

Entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad y los doce carros llenan el circuito. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que se encuentran dentro del circuito están abarrotadas de todos los habitantes ricos del Capitolio, normalmente ellos son los que patrocinan. Los caballos nos llevan directamente hasta la mansión del presidente Black, y ahí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un señor alto y delgado, con el cabello negro como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde lo alto de su balcón. Las cámaras se suponen que tienen que enfocar todas las caras de los veinticuatro tributos; pero se ve en las pantallas gigantes que se quedan más de la cuenta grabando los rostros de Kristoff y yo. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento. En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Bunny y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador. Ellos siguen comentando entre ellos, y yo aprovecho ese momento para observar a los demás tributos. La chica rubia del Distrito 9, ahora vestida con un vestido muy bonito color crema claro; con brocados que simulan las plantas que dan los granos, me está mirando. Cuándo nuestros ojos se encuentran, ella me sonríe tímidamente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, sin saber mucho que hacer. Ambas apartamos la mirada. Miro a los tributos del Distrito 7, ambos vestidos a juego, con la parte de arriba vestida con camisas a cuadros y tirantes; simulando a los trajes típicos de los leñadores. Obviamente, modificados al estilo del Capitolio. Sus pantalones son cómo las cortezas de los árboles. La chica está de espaldas, con su mucho cabello rojo cayéndole por la espalda. Pero el chico me está viendo. Le pintaron el cabello, que antes era castaño, a blanco, y sus ojos azules están clavados en mí, con odio. Devuelvo la vista a Toothiana, que nos está elogiando y luciendo un traje color verde primavera con pendientes a juego.

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. El ascensor está todo hecho de cristal, así que puedes ver a las personas convertirse en hormigas cuando sales disparada hacia arriba. Yo estoy pegada al cristal, viendo todo como una niña pequeña, mientras Toothiana alaba el hecho de que, por ser del Distrito 12, nos toca el Pent-house. Las tareas de ella y Nicholas no terminan hasta aquí, nos tienen que supervisar e instruir hasta que estemos en la arena. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Nicholas desde que nos dijo que consiguiéramos patrocinadores. Por otro lado, es como si Toothiana estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

—Pero he sido muy misteriosa —dice, con los ojos entrecerrados—, porque, claro, Nicholas no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Elsa se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito.

Dios mío, esta mujer no se calla ni aunque la amordazaras. Además, ¿Barbarie? ¿Qué acaso no es ésta la mujer que nos está preparando para la matanza? Bufo. ¿A qué se debe nuestro éxito? ¿A qué venimos de un distrito minero? ¿O que nos sabemos comportar en la mesa? Vuelvo a bufar. Estoy agradecida con Toothiana sus intentos de conseguirnos patrocinadores, pero su forma de presumirse a sí misma es la que me inquieta.

—Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Nicholas —sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre—. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario. Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer

En cuanto el ascensor se abre, me quedo con la boca abierta. Todo esto es mucho más elegante que nada que he visto. Las paredes tienen un precioso color blanco perla, con el comedor de un lado y la cocina del otro. Tiene un segundo piso y muchos aparatos desconocidos para mí. ¿Cómo es que todo esto se lo pueden costear ellos mismos? Hay sirvientes en las esquinas, con unos trajes rojos y blancos. Mi alojamiento es incluso más grande que toda mi casa en la Veta, con tantos aparatos raros y con un montón de botones. En la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa. Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo el cabello limpio dos días seguidos. Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que estoy diferente. Un poco más nutrida, se nota en mis pómulos, que antes estaban algo chupados, y ahora con las abundantes comidas del Capitolio hay engordado a su forma natural. Incluso tengo el cabello más fuerte y brillante. Con sólo dos días en los cuidados del Capitolio. Bueno, si voy a morir, debo morir guapa.

Toothiana va a buscarme para la cena, y al salir puedo ver a Bunny y a Portia también. Me alegra saber que alguien tan sensato como Bunny nos va a acompañar, para evitar las locuras de Toothiana y Norte; Kristoff está en el balcón con los demás, que tienen una copa en las manos. Me acerco y puedo ver todo el Capitolio desde nuestro balcón, así como escuchar la fiesta que sigue y sigue. Un sirviente vestido de blanco se nos acerca con unas copas de un líquido color ámbar burbujeante, pero yo lo rechazo. Nicholas aparece cuando están sirviendo la sopa de champiñones (deliciosa), con un traje color rojo; de nuevo, y el cabello abundante color blanco peinado. Los saludos de su parte son escandalosos, siempre, así que cuándo abraza a Bunny lo hace con mucha calidez. Me guardo una risa cuándo Bunny pone una cara de sorpresa. Kristoff está a mi lado y se ríe abiertamente. El punto de toda la cena es poder discutir sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, pero es imposible poner atención cuándo una chica, sirviente, pone un pastel en la mesa con muy buen aspecto y lo enciende con habilidad. Miro asombrada como la tarta se prende en llamas y luego se apaga; dejándola con mucho mejor aspecto y un ligero aroma a caramelo en el aire.

— ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? —Pregunto yo, mirando a la chica. — ¿Le pones… ¡Oh, yo te conozco!

No soy capaz de ponerle nombre ni ubicar el rostro a la chica, pero estoy segura de que la conozco. Aunque no sé por qué me duele en el fondo de mi pecho verla, quizás porque tengo un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. Su expresión de terror solamente sirve para confundirme más. ¿En serio la conozco? Su cabello rojo vivo y sus ojos verdes solo me hacen recordarla más y más. Ella sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa. Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

—No seas ridícula, Elsa. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? —me suelta Toothiana—. Es absurdo.

— ¿Qué es un avox? —pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

—Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar —contesta Nicholas—. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden —dice Toothiana—. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Nicholas pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

—Claro. Me habré confundido—Digo. La mesa se relaja y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

— Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, si es alcohol. —Dice Bunny, y alza su copa con elegancia. – La pedí especialmente en honor a su fogoso debut.

Después de terminar la comida, todos vamos hacia un salón donde podemos ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural. Nuestro equipo incluso deja lanzar una exclamación cuando salimos del Centro de Renovación. Los demás tributos se ven geniales, algunos ridículos, pero Bunny tenía razón: Nadie nos llegaba ni a los talones. Mi corazón se acelera cuando me veo con la capa envuelta en llamas y el increíble peinado.

— Me gusta la forma en que se sonríen mutuamente—dice Nicholas y señala la televisión, justo cuando le dedico una sonrisa a Kristoff y él me la devuelve. – Justo el toque de rebeldía.

¿Rebeldía? Observo con más atención a los demás tributos, y veo que Nicholas tiene razón. Los demás tributos ni se voltean a ver, cómo si intentaran fingir que el otro tributo no existe. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pienso con amargura. Al final, sólo va a ser un baño de sangre.

— Mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento—dice Nicholas y nos voltea a ver seriamente a Kristoff y a mí. Veo que sus cejas están casi tocando sus ojos. Parece intimidante. —Se reúnen conmigo y les diré como quiero que se comporten. Ahora vayan a dormir y dejen que los mayores hablemos.

Kristoff y yo salimos del salón hombro a hombro. Justo cuando llegamos al pasillo (su puerta está justo enfrente de la mía) ambos nos paramos antes de entrar, cómo si quisiéramos decirnos algo antes de entrar, pero sin saber bien qué.

— Kristoff…

— Elsa…

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo. Me río en mis adentros, pero no dejo que la risa me salga. Le hago una seña con la cabeza de que él hable primero. Él asiente y veo que traga saliva.

— Sólo quería que sepas que… — Parece que las palabras están atoradas en su garganta, y casi puedo palpar su incomodidad. —Yo no planeo matarte, eres de mi distrito y…

Yo avanzo esos dos metros que nos separan y lo abrazo, con demasiada brusquedad. Sus brazos son cómo dos troncos bajo mis brazos, y emite un calor corporal muy fuerte. Después de unos segundos y tres respiraciones acompasadas, él me envuelve en sus brazos de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. No puedo evitarlo, mis lágrimas salen, caen por el puente de mi nariz y mojan su camisa. No quiero morir. No quiero matar.

Al separarnos, ambos no decimos ni una palabra más, ni nos miramos, sólo entramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos y dejamos que la noche siga.

* * *

La noche está llena de caras borrosas, Anna, Eugene, Kristoff, mis padres, tributos de Juegos anteriores, la chica pelirroja. Gritos, escenas sangrientas, veinticuatro tributos, un ganador. Me despierto gritándoles a mis padres que corran antes de que las minas estallen en millones de mortíferas chispas de luz. El sol apenas está subiendo por el horizonte, se puede adivinar por la luz grisácea que entra por el gran ventanal de mi habitación. No, no _mi _habitación. La habitación, punto.

Sé que es un desperdicio de tiempo intentar volver a dormir así que me paro de la cama, con tanta rapidez, que puntitos verdes me nublan la vista y la presión se me baja. Cuando recupero el equilibrio, me meto a la ducha y aprieto botones bien elegidos, haciendo que agua fría, tirándole a tibia, me caiga por todo el cuerpo, para que después mucha espuma con olor a almendras me envuelva, terminando con un gran chorro de agua helada que logra que mi circulación se ponga en marcha. Salgo, me seco y me pongo crema. Puedo ver pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero sobre la cama. Me hago el mismo peinado que me hice para la cosecha y ya me siento como yo. Me siento en la cama mirando a la ventana, ¿qué es lo que me espera en el centro de entrenamiento? Me da pavor si quiera pensar que veré a todos los tributos y podré ver de qué están hechos. La bilis me sube a la garganta y me hace correr al baño, para luego vomitar. Puedo sentir el estómago vaciarse y el amargo sabor. Me limpio y comienzo a llorar, de nuevo. Me miro en el gran espejo y veo que vuelvo a estar presentable, además procuro limpiarme la boca muy bien. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Tengo que ser fuerte. Me miro a los ojos en el espejo y me prometo que ésta será la última vez que lloraré. Salgo del baño, y posteriormente de la habitación. Nicholas está en la mesa del comedor, troceando galletas de nuevo. Me da los buenos días con una gran sonrisa y me irrita. Me sirvo sin pensar y me siento a su lado. Minutos después, Kristoff entra y me da los buenos días sólo a mí. Nicholas no parece darse cuenta y sigue remojando sus galletas en leche. Miro mi plato y veo que no me serví mucho, y me alegro, todavía tengo el estómago algo revuelto. Kristoff tiene la misma ropa que yo y comienzo a pensar que todos los tributos llevarán esa misma ropa. Después de unos minutos, Nicholas se separa de la mesa en su silla, se coloca las manos sobre la gran panza y suspira, satisfecho.

— Bueno, empecemos—dice y yo lo volteo a ver con atención. – Primero lo primero, decidan ahora si quieren que los entrene por separado.

Kristoff y yo nos miramos, él hace una señal con la cabeza y el corazón me late muy rápido.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de querer entrenar por separado?—pregunta él y yo me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

— Digamos que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que nadie más sepa que la tienes—contesta Nicholas. Yo sacudo la cabeza.

— Entrenaremos por separado—dice Kristoff y yo aprieto el borde de mi silla. Me sabe a traición, pero la verdad es que nunca acordamos una alianza, así que me aguanto mis ganas de tirarle mi cuchillo.

— Muy bien. Necesito saber sus habilidades. —dice Nicholas y yo dejo de morderme. ¿Cuáles son mis habilidades? _"__Aprende a usar un arco, o un cuchillo, o una espada" _suenan las palabras de Eugene en mi cabeza.

— ¿Acaso no acabas de decirnos que quizás tengamos una habilidad secreta que no queremos que nadie sepa?—Digo yo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, pero vamos, ambos vivieron en el mismo Distrito por dieciocho años—dice Nicholas y Kristoff habla:

— Yo dije que entrenemos por separado, para sentirnos más cómodos, pero yo no tengo ninguna habilidad—Si claro, para sentirnos más cómodos. La sangre me hierve. – Y estoy seguro que de que tú no sabes utilizar un arma.

No lo soporto más. Tomo mi cuchillo de plata de la mesa, lo lanzo inconscientemente y con mucha rabia en la dirección de Kristoff, pero él se hace a un lado con mucha impresión (aunque el cuchillo igual no le hubiese dado, ya que moví mi mano en el último segundo) y el cuchillo vuela como flecha en el aire, para luego clavarse con fuerza, que no sabía que existía, en la pared blanca. Y ahí se queda, estático y clavado. En el momento en que lo tiré, me arrepentí y me tomé las manos con terror. Kristoff observa el cuchillo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego me mira a mí. Nicholas me mira con una expresión bastante similar y luego se echa a reír. Yo me pregunto qué es lo gracioso.

— ¡Vaya! Y con esto aprendes, Kristoff, a no subestimar a los tributos—dice Nicholas, y me palmea en el hombro, con una fuerza que me hace rebotar en su mano. Kristoff suspira y mira el plato que tiene enfrente de él. Quiero disculparme, y de verdad que sí. Pero, aunque no tuviera éste nudo en la garganta, no lo haría.

— Bueno, bueno—prosigue Nicholas y nos vuelve a mirar serios. – No puedo garantizar que encuentren armas en la arena, pero sí en el campo de entrenamiento, así que elijan su mejor estrategia, pueden fingir que son débiles y luego mostrar lo que tienen en los Juegos, que es la fácil. O pueden mostrar todo lo que tienen y lograr intimidar a algunos tributos. Pero yo les recomiendo que se vayan por la fácil hasta que sea la prueba individual, ya que un número alto de la calificación trae patrocinadores. Quiero que intenten hablar entre ustedes, sé que es difícil—dice, y yo pienso en el cuchillo que acabo de lanzarle. —Pero realmente quiero que lo hagan. Reúnanse con Toothiana en el ascensor a las diez.

Pienso en lo que dice, y me doy cuenta de que su estrategia tiene sentido. Una vez, mandaron a los tributos en un campo en donde sólo había unos raros y feos mazos con los que tenían que machacarse el cráneo. ¿Qué me da garantía de que podré usar algo así? Decidí que tendría que mostrar poco y entrenar para mi prueba individual, que es justo como se llama, sólo que tiene la ventaja de que por ser individual, nadie de los tributos podrá ver tu habilidad. Miro el cuchillo en la pared y me aprieto las uñas contra las palmas de la mano.

— Les recomiendo que se consigan aliados—concluye Nicholas y yo lo miro alarmada. ¿Aliados? ¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Las alianzas siempre se van a romper, y es peor de lo que parece. Sólo, y casi siempre, los tributos de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 se alían, ya que, al ser los más fuertes, siempre se echan a unos siete tributos cuándo mínimo. Pero siempre odié las alianzas, ya que las mismas personas que ves compartir la comida, las mismas que se ríen de bromas y caminan juntos por la arena como si fueran amigos, son los mismos que ves matarse cuándo sólo quedan un puñado de tributos. El estómago me vuelve a dar vueltas pero ésta vez, logro contenerlo. Me paro de mi silla y me voy a la habitación.

Cuándo son casi las diez, me cepillo los dientes, me deshago el peinado y lo vuelvo a hacer. Mantengo las manos pegadas a mis costados y camino hacia el ascensor, donde están Kristoff y Toothiana esperándome.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida. Las espaldas de los tributos muestran sus números, y algunos colores de los cabellos me llegan. El chico del Distrito 7, con el cabello blanco, su compañera, con el cabello rojo, la chica del 9, con su trenza dorada. Me uno al círculo sin mirar a nadie en particular, mantengo la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto. Ahora, con todos en ropa normal, me doy cuenta de que muchos son más grandes y anchos que yo, incluso si hay algunos que han pasado hambre y se les puede ver en la carne, los huesos, y la mirada vacía. En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otras técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Ahora que puedo observarlos de cerca, me doy cuenta de lo altos y fuertes que son los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, como pude adivinar. Ellos llevan casi toda su vida entrenando para los Juegos, aunque es ilegal hacer eso. Los demás distritos los llamamos tributos profesionales o profesionales, a secas y casi siempre son los que ganan.

Cuándo Atala termina, todos los tributos se separan, los profesionales se acercan a las lanzas, las hachas, los cuchillos y los arcos, manejándolas con talento. Yo me quedo parada por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me convendría saber en qué arena nos soltarán. Camino por todos los puestos; nudos, camuflaje, trampas… pero en estos momentos, realmente no sé qué hacer. Después, me decido por moverme hacia las armas, cuándo siento un brazo tomarme.

— No, no hay que mostrar todo—dice Kristoff y me mira con sus ojos marrones. Yo miro las armas y decido que tengo que practicar, ¿Qué enseñaré en la prueba individual? Yo le dedico una mirada de súplica y él suspira, así que nos acercamos a las armas. Él toma una lanza y se coloca frente a un tablero que muestra dibujada una persona con la silueta iluminada y varios círculos, los más importantes; la cabeza, el pecho y el estómago. Al mirar de reojo en otro espacio, veo que los tributos profesionales nos miran riéndose. La sangre me vuelve a hervir y la rabia se me sube a la cabeza. No me gusta que se burlen de mí. Tomo un arco con bastante brusquedad y al mirar de reojo al otro lado, puedo ver que el chico de cabellos blancos y su compañera nos están mirando también, sólo que ellos no se están riendo, lo cual, extrañamente, me causa más rabia. Kristoff lanza, pero la lanza se clava a dos centímetros de la silueta y los profesionales se ríen entre dientes. Luego, me mira, y su mirada claramente me dice _"muéstrales". _Realmente no sé qué puedo mostrar, y con suerte y tengo buena puntería. Pongo la flecha con mucha naturalidad, cómo si hubiese hecho esto millones de veces, la cuerda es dura y la muevo atrás y adelante, aflojándola un poco. Luego, la coloco en posición, cierro un ojo, calculando dónde se clavaría y la estiro, lista para soltarla. Escucho un susurro de un profesional y cómo los demás se ríen. Aprieto los dientes y la suelto.

La flecha se clava en el centro del pecho.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN. Los siento, he perdido la inspiración y soy muy floja.**

**Respuesta al vestido de hielo: ¡Es sorpresa, shavas! Elsa es la chica en llamas pero a la vez la Reina de Las Nieves. Ustedes lean.**

**Respuesta a las ideas: Gracias, y nunca dije que eras una mentirosa, no etneidon. Sigo sin entender, hehehe, tus palabras están todas revueltas, pero te amo por darme ideas.**

**Respuesta a los hermosos comentarios: ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME ENCANTA QUE ME AMEN! **

**Respuesta a lo de Harry Potter: Sí, me encanta Harry Potter, pero no me considero Potter-head, ya que soy muy mala con los fandoms. Pero sí.**

**Respuesta a Bunny Estilista: ¡SÍ! Lo pensé por el trailer "mash-up" de youtube, busquénlo. "Hunger games disney" o algo así, les saldrá. Además le queda por que él pinta huevos, ¿no?**

**Soy de México, yes. **

**Gracias otra vez por seguir esta novela, sigan dejando reviews, pls.**


	6. Chapter 6

_''Apuntada''._

Jamás, en toda mi vida, había utilizado un arco. Jamás. Yo no podía cazar animales en las afueras del Distrito Doce por toda la sangre y el repugnante sonido de la carne siendo cortada por algo punzante. No obstante, el hecho de que la primera vez en mi vida utilizando un arco, o cualquier arma, saliera tan bien me hace repasar todo lo que sé de mí misma. ¿Es verdad que no soy una asesina sin corazón? ¿O quizás eso es lo que yo quise pensar?

Dejo el arco resbalarse de mis dedos en cuanto lancé la primera flecha. No sé como he lucido para los demás tributos y, probablemente, he echado a perder todo mi plan de ser discreta y débil. Ahora deben estar apuntándome como primera en su lista a matar. A menos que sea su aliada. Y eso no pasará.

Al principio, miro al suelo y muevo mi cuerpo lentamente en media vuelta, pero, al darme cuenta de que todos me están viendo, alzo la cabeza y camino con pasos seguros hasta otro puesto. En cuanto me instalo en el puesto de nudos, dejo escapar aire que no sabía que retenía. ¿Qué he hecho?

Pienso que quizás Kristoff falló a propósito así me dejaría a mí con el peso de tener que hacerlo mejor para mostrarle a los otros tributos, pero sé que, aunque puede ser verdad, no lo creería tan cruel.

— Lo hiciste muy bien allí afuera —oigo una voz suave a mis espaldas y me volteo con tanta brusquedad que parece que estoy asustada. La voz proviene de la chica de cabellos rubios del Distrito Nueve—. Los profesionales se quedaron callados después de eso y casi todos te tienen miedo.

Lo dice con tanta naturalidad que me cuesta creer que sea verdad. Miro encima de su hombro y compruebo lo que ella dice. Muchos tributos nos miran disimuladamente, susurrando cosas a sus compañeros de distrito. Siento un extraño rubor subir por mis mejillas y niego con la cabeza varias veces, regresando mi vista a la chica rubia.

— No creo que los profesionales me tengan miedo—comento, juntando mis cejas. Los ojos verdes de la tributo sonríen.

— Bueno, la mayoría lo hace. Los del Cuatro te quieren como aliada, los del Uno te temen, el chico del Dos piensa que eres un chiste y la del Uno te quiere matar.

— ¿M-me quiere matar? —pregunto, asustada hasta los huesos. Las piernas me tiemblan. _¿Qué he hecho?_

— Yo no me preocuparía por Mérida, honestamente. La razón de sus amenazas es porque usas la misma arma que ella —dice la rubita y mira fugazmente sobre su hombro, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada. He visto la mirada decidida que Mérida tiene. Si ella me quisiera matar, es una razón para perder el sueño.

— ¿Usa el arco?

— Pues claro, no me la imagino con otra cosa— dice la chica y se acerca a un pedazo de soga color arena sobre la mesa de metal —, me llamo Rapunzel, como la flor, y tú debes ser Elsa —al decir esto, me ofrece la mano, para estrecharla. Yo la tomo brevemente antes de dejarla caer.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto, estúpidamente atando un nudo sobre la cuerda enfrente de mí.

— Querida, aquí todos saben tu nombre —al ver que mis ojos se abren como platos, ella añade rápidamente—, por tu traje en el paseo. La chica en llamas, o así es como te llaman los presentadores.

— ¿Chica en llamas? —pienso, asqueada. No podría ser la chica en llamas, yo soy puro hielo y frío.

Rapunzel se encoge de hombros con gracia.

— Fue bastante alucinante.

— Sí, pues créeme, yo no soy de fuego.

— Claro que no, eres la _chica en llamas _no la chica de llamas —explica y me mira como quién mira a una boba. Me encojo ante su mirada verde. Soy más alta que ella, y tenemos la misma complexión de cuerpo, pero su cabello es más dorado y tiene la piel mucho más bronceada.

— No me gusta el fuego. Bueno, en realidad no me gusta el calor —explico y me acerco al instructor del puesto de nudos. Ahora que la gente cree que puedo usar un arma, me toca aprender trampas o algo.

Paso las siguientes dos horas aprendiendo complicadas trampas con Rapunzel a mí lado y callada. De hecho, agradezco que esté callada y no haga más comentarios sobre las elecciones de matanza de los demás tributos. No puedo evitar dar un respingo cada vez aque oigo una lanza dar contra las tablas de puntería. No he volteado a ver atrás mío y no pretendo hacerlo.

Entonces nos llaman al centro del gimnasio y mi corazón se acelera. No quiero estar cerca de los demás y si tengo que ser sincera, estoy aterrada.

_''No tengas miedo'' _suena la voz de Anna en mi cabeza. Pero eso siempre era fácil para ella, el no tener miedo.

— Deberíamos ir —dice Rapunzel, tomándome del brazo con suavidad. Pienso en apartarle la mano, pero su toque cálido es reconfortante y no asqueroso. Como si tuviera el sol dentro de ella. Me conduce hasta donde se encuentra un semi-círculo de tributos, todo mirando atentamente a Atala. En cuanto nos unimos, me encuentro en la esquina y al lado de Rapunzel está el chico castaño del Dos. Es incómodamente alto, con mejillas rellenas y pecas sobre ellas. Me sorprende mirándolo y yo volteo al frente con una rapidez inhumana.

— Es guapo, ¿no es así? —pregunta la rubia, deslizando su mano por mi brazo hasta tomarme de la mano. No me aparto, pues en la hora que nos hemos conocido, siento afecto por ella. Como si fuera frágil.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto yo, a la vez que intento esconder el rubor en mis mejillas. Me ha cachado observando al chico del Dos.

— El chico del Siete—replica con una sonrisa cómplice y lo señala con su cabeza. Estoy confundida, así que miro más allá del chico del Dos, y compruebo que el del Siete, el hermano de cabellos castaños, está a su lado. Ella creyó que yo lo estaba observando a él. Oh Dios.

— No lo sé, ¿tú lo consideras guapo? —pregunto casualmente, como si no me importara. Ella parece obvia.

— Pues claro, sus ojos castaños son adorables —replica, dando un suspiro exagerado. ¿Cómo puede pensar en la belleza de los que pueden matarla?

Niego con la cabeza, decepcionada. Ella parece darse cuenta y se pone muy seria.

— Lamento si te ofendí —dice, y aprieta mi mano. Volteo a mirarla, ¿ofenderme? Claro que no, ¿qué le pasa? —, es solo que no he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa.

— Nadie ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa —replico, sorprendida. Es obvio—. Está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro.

— No hablo de mi distrito— dice ella, y mira al suelo, como avergonzada. La confusión se hace remolinos en mi interior. Pienso en preguntar, pero en cuanto abro la boca Atala comienza a hablar.

— Tributos, lo que están a punto de hacer, son actividades obligatorias y no pueden pasar de ellas —indica con tanta autoridad que me encojo ante su tono de voz. Rapunzel parece notarlo y me sonríe, compasiva.

Atala nos hace alinearnos en orden de Distrito y soltar a Rapunzel ha sido más difícil de lo que creí. Me pongo hasta atrás de la fila que se ha formado en segundos, justo atrás de Kristoff, a quien no volteo a ver en ningún segundo. Quizá fue su culpa, quizás no. Pero definitivamente sé que lo estoy subestimando.

Nos conducen a una parte del gimnasio donde se han puesto paredes que simulan perfectamente rocas enormes. Hay dos, y cada una está separada de la otra por algo así como cinco metros, con un pasamanos en medio. Algo me dice que tendremos que escalar esas rocas y trepar en el pasamanos hasta llegar al otro extremo.

Mi estómago se revuelve con nerviosismo. Soy la última en pasar. Todos me verán.

Atala explica lo que tenemos que hacer y es exactamente lo que yo pensé. Echo un vistazo a los profesionales, y todos se sonríen con sorna, a excepción de los del Dos. Mérida parece decidida, y el castaño pecoso asustado.

— Muy bien, en cuanto suene el silbato, habrá una diferencia de 10 segundos entre silbido y silbido, es válido adelantarse al que está en frente. Si no se creen capaces, tendrán que saltar al suelo, o dejarse caer. Pero les aseguro, ambos son dolorosos—indica la mujer de piel marrón y me siento temblar. Entonces, mira con precisión al chico del Uno y se lleva el silbato de oro a la boca. Su sonido es suave, armónico y fuerte. Y en cuanto lo hace, el chico pelirrojo del Uno sale corriendo de su lugar, con una sonrisa arrogante, y escala la roca con facilidad nata. No debió hacer menos de 15 segundos cuando ya estaba colgado de las barras y se balanceaba para conectar sus palmas con las otras. Desde el lugar donde estaba parada, podía ver los músculos que se remarcaban en sus brazos y su sonrisa jamás desapareció. Él sabe de lo que es capaz, no necesita éstos estúpidos entrenamientos para comprobar sus habilidades corporales.

Pasan diez segundos, y el silbato vuelve a sonar, haciendo que la tributo del Uno, de cabello negro brillante, se una a su compañero, sin embargo, éste ya está bajando por la segunda roca. A ella le cuesta un poco más y tarda el doble que su compañero, no obstante, el chico del Dos no la alcanza por su torpeza inicial al escalar la roca, cayéndose de espaldas, perdiendo mucho tiempo y ganando muchas carcajadas discretas de los demás tributos. Menos de mí, Mérida, Rapunzel y el chico del Siete. Mérida lo alcanza y se las arregla para sobrepasarlo en las barras. Cuando el chico del Dos logra bajar de la segunda piedra, ya ha pasado el chico del Tres. No presto mucha atención hasta que le toca al chico del Siete.

Éste, con sus cabellos castaños, mira a su hermana, colocada atrás suyo antes de echar a correr hasta la roca. Su complexión alta y delgada lo hace ligero y fácil de controlar. Sin embargo puedo ver que tiene mucha fuerza, pues cruza el pasamanos y desciende de la segunda roca antes de que el silbato vuelva a sonar. Al parecer, a él tampoco le importa mostrar todo lo que tiene.

Pero a su hermana no le va tan bien.

El silbato suena, y ella tiene que correr el doble que la mayoría aquí, pues es muy baja. Cuando llega a la roca, no encuentra la forma de escalar y cuando el silbato vuelve a sonar, ella sigue resbalándose. Los del Ocho no intentan ayudarla y ella apenas ha llegado a la mitad de la roca. El chico del Nueve pasa de ella indiferente, pero Rapunzel no puede y en cuanto le toca a la rubia puedo ver su larguísimo cabello. Incluso trenzado de esa manera, enorme y varias veces, todavía le llega a los talones. Sube por la roca con una facilidad increíble, pero cuando ya está instalada en la cima de ésta, ofrece su mano a la niña castaña, la cual ella toma con inseguridad.

— ¡No puedes ayudarla, tributo! —exclama Atala, pero Rapunzel ya ha ayudado a la niña a colocarse al lado de ella. Atala niega con la cabeza varias veces, mientras el chico del Siete mira impotente a su hermana menor. Mi amiga hace una mueca de tristeza, y aunque no puede ayudarla, todavía la observo decirle cosas a la pequeña y mostrarle cómo tomar las barras. Atala hace sonar el silbato y el chico del Diez escala la roca, desesperado por pasar, empuja a Rapunzel, quién colgada de una mano, es impulsada con fuerza hacia adelante, y en un intento por no caerse, avanza varias barras hacia adelante. El chico del Diez pasa de ella con brusquedad y siento asco por él.

Rapunzel intenta volverse atrás para ayudar a la niña, pero veo como no puede darse la vuelta sin arriesgarse a caer. La veo gritar de frustración y como sigue avanzando con lágrimas en sus ojos. La niña sigue sobre la primera roca y se ve derrotada. Pienso en correr hacia ella, pero es más sensato que espere a mi turno.

La chica del Diez pasa, y luego los del Once, todos pasando con vergüenza al lado de la pequeña, quién intenta tomar una de las barras encima de su cabeza, pero se arriesga a caer por su corta estatura y los bordes irregulares de la roca artificial. Cuando Kristoff sale, su enorme cuerpo lo hace escalar el obstáculo en siete segundos y puedo verlo titubear al lado de la niña.

_Por favor, ayúdale _pienso con fuerza, pero el rubio niega con la cabeza y pasa de mano en mano por las agarraderas. La sangre me hierve. Ha cambiado. O eso creo.

Cuando el silbato suena, dejo de pensar en Kristoff o su cambio, o que todos me están observando o que no he usado pantalones en toda mi vida. Lo único que pasa por mi mente es que no dejaré que esa niña sea la última en cruzar.

Atravieso ese espacio entre la roca y yo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero al parecer la pequeña piensa que yo también la pasaré de largo como los demás, así que se ha lanzado de lleno hacia una barra. Ahogo un grito al verla cruzar el aire y sus manos disparadas hacia arriba para tomar la barra. Mi corazón se detiene por una décima de segundo cuando alcanza la agarradera y suelta un gritito sorprendido. Me detengo un segundo al verla impulsar sus piernas desesperada por agarrar la siguiente. Pero sus brazos son muy cortos.

No pienso mucho más, me impulso sobre el obstáculo y araño las rocas artificiales para subir. No tardo más de cinco segundos en subir, y al hacerlo, puedo ver que la niña sigue luchando por seguir aferrada en la barra.

Medito cómo la voy a ayudar y una idea brillante y arriesgada cruza mi mente.

Salto sobre la roca y atrapo la barra con mis dos manos. Están resbalosas por el sudor de todos los que pasaron antes. Ahora ambas estamos en la misma agarradera y ella luce aterrada. Aprieto con fuerza la barra e intento acercar mi rostro al suyo.

— Vas a tomar mis pies como soporte para cruzar cada barra —le indico, con esfuerzo y obligándola a escucharme. Detiene su lucha e intenta mirarme, pero sus brazos le impiden voltear —, yo pongo un pie delante tuyo y tu lo usarás de escalón y saltarás a la siguiente barra, ¿me oíste? Actúa como si estuvieras tomando ventaja de mi lucha y no como si yo estuviera ayudándote—susurro y ella asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y, con mucho esfuerzo, pongo un pie en diagonal, delante suyo. Aferro mis manos a la barra con toda mi fuerza y ella me pisa. Luego, yo impulso mi pie hacia adelante, mientras ella suelta de la barra que tenía agarrada y extiende su mano derecha para atrapar la otra.

Suelto un gran suspiro cuando lo logra.

Luego, su peso ligero abandona mi pie y yo tengo que balancearme para tomar la otra barra. Faltan once, sé que lo lograremos. No la dejaré caer.

Pie, impulso, salto, balance, pie, impulso, salto, balance, pie, impulso, salto, balance.

Su cabello castaño es reemplazado en mi mente por uno anaranjado zanahoria, sus gritos de esfuerzo por risas cantarinas y torpes. No es la tributo del Siete, es Anna.

Mi fantasía termina cuando, en la barra número diez su mano derecha se resbala y su cuerpo oscila peligrosamente cuatro metros sobre el suelo. Grita y el sonido me desgarra. Tengo que hacer algo.

— ¡Elsa!

_Sabe mi nombre. _

Es ese pequeño detalle que me hace cobrar vida.

Salto a la barra en donde ella está y mi peso hace que la agarradera rebote. Y todo pasa en cámara lenta. Su mano izquierda se suelta, su cuerpo comienza a caer y un grito perfora el aire.

Mi mano se suelta de la agarradera y se dispara para tomar la suya. Mi palma se encierra en su muñeca y su peso hace que mi brazo duela. Ahora estoy agarrada de la barra y de su muñeca y no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mi mano también se suelte.

Mi decisión es la misma que la que sería si la pequeña fuera Anna.

Saco todas mis fuerzas, la balanceo hacia adelante con poder. Doblo mi brazo sostenido de la barra para lanzarla hacia adelante y suelto ambas cosas.

Durante mi caída, veo como ella sale impulsada y su manos se disparan hacia arriba, para agarrar cualquier cosa. En sus pequeñas manos, toma la barra número doce y sé que puede saltar a la roca del final. Sonrío, esperando el golpe en mi cabeza que me matará y sé que ella no está en el suelo, sangrando.

Anna estaría orgullosa.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llega, no obstante, caigo sobre un par de brazos, que primero se doblan ante mi peso y luego me estabilizan.

Espero encontrar a Kristoff, o a Rapunzel, el chico del Dos, e incluso a Mérida antes de ver quién me salvó de una muerte segura.

El chico del Siete, con sus ojos mirándome muy abiertos, cómo si él tampoco lo pudiera creer. Allí, dónde sus dedos desnudos tocan mi piel, siento frío y electricidad. Algo que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Su cara está tan cerca de la mía que puedo sentir su aliento. Frío, refrescante y su olor corporal, una mezcla de pino, menta y algo helado, como nieve recién caída.

_¿A qué diablos huele la nieve recién caída?_

_A él._


	7. Chapter 7

**PERDÓN SI LOS HE CONFUNDIDO SEGÚN LOS TRIBUTOS DE CADA DISTRITO, POR QUE SÍ HE COMETIDO ERRORES AL COLOCARLOS. ACLARACIÓN: _DISTRITO UNO- HANS Y MÉRIDA. DOS- HICCUP Y XXX. SIETE- JACK Y SU HERMANA, EMMA. NUEVE- RAPUNZEL Y XXX. DOCE- ELSA Y KRISTOFF._**

**_''Imprudente''._**

El grito de Atala fue lo que me hizo despertar.

— ¡Tributos! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Dejen de jugar y vuelvan a sus lugares!

Él se inclina, claramente incómodo y murmurando maldiciones ininteligibles. La sangre se acumula en sus mejillas y frente; la confusión se tiñe en su rostro. Podría decir que no sabe muy bien por qué me cachó.

En cuanto mis pies tocan el suelo él suelta todo agarre a mi cuerpo y se gira sobre sus talones, sin volver a mirar atrás.

Es extraño, pero mi piel quema allí dónde me tocó.

* * *

Cuando el elevador se abre, soy la primera en pisar el penthouse y dirigirme hacia mi habitación, esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de St. Nicholas y Toothiana.

Cierro la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y recuerdos vacíos del Distrito Doce pasean por mi mente. Extraño mi casa, dónde todo parecía más facil, incluso el pasar hambre.

— Elsa, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta la sonora voz de Nicholas tras la puerta. Me lo pienso un segundo.

Educadamente, abro la puerta y camino hasta mi cama. Nicholas tiene que agacharse para poder pasar por el umbral, y cuando lo logra, camina por la habitación y se sienta en la cama, haciéndola crujir y bajar con una fuerza alarmante. Aguanto las ganas por reír, pues presiento que va a dar un gran sermón sobre ayudar a los tributos ajenos y como tienes que cuidarte sólo a ti mismo y a nadie más.

— Oí lo que hiciste en el entrenamiento —comenta, y su mirada azul no indica ningún reproche o regaño, es más compasiva.

— Nicholas, no podía dejarla caer — digo, con un nudo en la garganta. Esto no es real —, jamás me lo perdonaría.

— Jamás te lo perdonarías tú, ¿o quizás no te lo perdonaría Anna?

Su pregunta me congela los pensamientos y me pone a reflexionar. Quizás intento actuar como actuaría ella si su nombre hubiera salido en la urna.

_Pero su nombre fue el que salió._

— Creo que... —comienzo a decir en voz alta, pero carraspeo —, intento actuar como ella.

Nicholas tiene una mirada comprensiva y parece... Afectado.

— No tienes por qué hacer eso.

— Lo sé —contesto, miserable —. Pero, al hacerlo, es casi como si ella estuviera aquí. _Casi._

Nicholas me abraza, y aunque su gesto me sorprende, lo acepto, pues su calor corporal es tan fuerte que aletarga mis sentidos. Sin embargo, me echo a llorar como una niña necesitada de un padre. La niña que soy.

— Tú eres diferente, Elsa —dice, y no reparo en lo que me está diciendo, pensando en mi padre, cuyo cuerpo no estuvo en su ataúd. Su cuerpo está hecho cenizas, enterradas bajo la tierra. Me estoy quedando dormida y su voz es como si hablara a través de una gasa—. Tú tienes corazón por todos y no es Anna la que actúa por ti. Eres tú misma, y aunque no te des cuenta, lo podrás ver cuando regreses a casa con las manos limpias. Haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que ganes.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que la oscuridad me envolvió.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue nada especial, Rapunzel estuvo conmigo adonde yo iba, ya sea puesto de nudos, camuflaje, armas, trampas, ella me seguía y me daba todos los datos de los tributos. Pensé en preguntarle cómo sabía todo eso, pero decidí que lo más sabio sería simplemente callar todas mis preguntas y lograr que confíe en mí. Quizás era una rarita del Distrito Nueve, quizás mi confidente... Pero lo único que podía decir con certeza era que podía confiar en ella, y no era el hecho de que me trataba muy bien, o que si creía que me ofendía con cualquier frase se disculpaba millones de veces. Si no que había algo en su forma de hablar y moverse que me hacía sentir segura.

Pero en ningún momento del día dejé de pensar en lo que Nicholas me dijo, o si yo lo soñé, pues a la hora del desayuno no me volteó a ver más de lo usual y no me dio ninguna pista de que lo que pasó haya sido real. Pero si lo fue, no he podido pensar una manera en que él podría ayudarme.

Por otro lado, Kristoff estuvo todo el tiempo con los profesionales, los chicos del Uno, los del Cuatro e incluso la chica del Tres. No me pareció raro, pues sé desde ayer que algo está pasando en su interior y la maldad le está ganando. O quizás solo busca una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto. Todos lo hacemos, pero no puedo creer que se haya dejado engatusar por los profesionales. Sé que lo están usando, y sin embargo no puedo encontrar una utilidad que el rubio pueda darles. Sí, por supuesto, es enorme, y convine tenerlo de su lado que en su contra.

No he llorado por Anna desde que salvé a la hermana del Siete. Sabía que ella podía morir cayendo desde las barras, debido a su ligereza y su corta estatura. Y su hermano al parecer le ha ordenado no juntarse conmigo, pues la puedo atrapar mirándome pero apartando la vista cuando su hermano se acerca.

No entiendo lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco planeo averiguarlo, mucho menos después de que me haya salvado de varios huesos rotos y no me quiera ni voltear a ver.

Sé que mañana es el día del entrenamiento individual y luego la prueba, pero parece no afectarme, como si estuviera dentro de una nube, con mi mente ocupada sobre los asuntos de St. Nicholas y el tributo del Siete. ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! Estoy obsesionada con él y no puedo conseguir información...

De repente, mientras Rapunzel me está contando sobre el tributo del Ocho, un chico de cabellos rubios e irrelevante para mí, en el puesto de camuflaje, se me ocurre una brillante idea.

—Oye, Rapunzel —le digo, casual, sin mirarla y haciendo cómo que estoy concentrándome en la mezcla rojiza que tengo en el cuenco—, perdón, pero, ¿puedo preguntarte quién es el chico del Siete?

No espero una respuesta inmediata, me imaginé que la chica de cabellos dorados me preguntaría sobre mi interés repentino de saber sobre el chico, pero no. Ella sonríe, lo veo por el rabillo del ojo, y me da toda la información.

— Su nombre es Jackson Overland, sin padre, vive en la zona pobre del Distrito 7— comienza, y la obligo a bajar la voz mientras me acerco más a ella—, su hermana salió escogida para los Juegos, pero él se ofreció como tributo para cuidar de ella, supongo. No ha explicado razones. Es muy frío con todos, pero parece tener algo en contra de ti y de Kristoff en particular, pero seguramente ya lo habías notado, pues siempre se están asesinando con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto, estupefacta. Si eso es verdad, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

— ¿No lo sabías? —pregunta Rapunzel a su vez. Yo niego rápidamente con la cabeza, dejando el cuenco sobre la mesa y saliendo del puesto a toda velocidad. Necesito pensar un poco.

Creo que me afectó mucho las palabras de Rapunzel, sobre el odio que Jackson nos tiene a Kristoff y a mí. Puedo entender de Kristoff, su alianza con los profesionales le ha de haber dado mala fama entre los demás tributos, pero, ¿de mí? ¿Qué acaso no fui yo la que ayudó a su hermana cuando nadie más quiso o pudo?

Pero, por otra parte, cuando me atrapó estuvimos a mano.

—¿Elsa? —pregunta una voz atrás de mí, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y haciéndome girar con rapidez. El chico del Dos, mirándome estúpidamente, está parado y sostiene una lanza en su mano —. Perdón, eh... Soy Hiccup, ehm, del Distrito Dos.

Por un momento, me encuentro confundida por su nombre.

— ¿Podríamos hablar?

No tengo que pensarlo mucho, pues mi subconsciente me grita ''¡No!'', pero tiene una expresión esperanzada, y me cuesta mucho negarle.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto, desconfiada. Sé por las incesantes pláticas de Rapunzel, que ha estado con Mérida, una chica que planea matarme.

— Sólo quiero hablar contigo —dice, pero yo observo la lanza en su mano, y él parece darse cuenta.

— ¡Oh! Eh...— comienza y mueve su mano, mirando a su alrededor, buscando dónde dejarla, al final se decide por hacerlo en la mesa de al lado. Luego, me mira y sonríe torpemente. Se mueve hasta la pared contra el puesto de nudos, el cual está desierto y yo lo sigo, sin decir nada, y considerando todas las opciones si llega a atacarme.

Se coloca de modo en que los tributos que están del otro lado del gimnasio no nos puedan ver.

— Quiero que seamos aliados.

Y así, lo suelta como si nada. Mi cerebro se congela por unos segundos, espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Digo, sólo si tú quieres, por que sí no, está bien —dice, nervioso y mirando el suelo.

Pienso mucho sobre esto en unos pocos segundos. No creo que me quiera matar, a menos de que esté usando la estrategia Johanna Mason de hacerse el débil y terminar siendo un asesino despiadado... Pero no hay forma de que sea tan buen actor, su torpeza y nerviosismo es natural.

— ¿Por qué querrías ser mi aliado?— es lo primero que pregunto, mirándolo con intensidad. Él parece sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero la responde con rapidez.

— Eres de los pocos tributos que parecen conservar valores, ¿sabes? —comienza, y su mirada es convincente —. Eres buenísima con el arco, y no andas por allí intimidando a los demás ni creyéndote la gran cosa.

Resisto las ganas de corregir su error sobre el arco e intento entender lo que dice. Quiere unirse a mí porque tengo valores. ¡Valores! ¡Es absurdo!

— Bien —acepto, como si nada —, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

— ¿Y que es?— pregunta nerviosamente.

— Prométeme que no me apuñalarás por la espalda.

Él no tarda ni dos segundos en contestar.

— Te lo prometo.

Ese día no puedo dormir bien. En la cena de antes, Nicholas decidió entrenarme a mí después de entrenar a Kristoff. No sé si eso sea una ventaja o una desventaja, pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Debería decirle que me he aliado al tributo del Dos? Es decir, es mi único aliado, pues aún no he acordado nada con Rapunzel. Pero, es estúpido, si pasamos todo el tiempo juntas, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sólo haya querido compañía en los entrenamientos y planee matarme.

Doy vueltas en la cama, inquieta y con los remolinos de mis pensamientos girando furiosamente. No sé a qué hora caí dormida.

Esa noche, mis sueños están en blanco.

Al día siguiente, aguanto las charlas de Toothiana sobre su promesas con los patrocinadores mientras halaga mi apariencia, diciendo que estoy ganando muchos admiradores por mi belleza. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda agradecerle educadamente, la avox que se me hace familiar le sirve papas a St. Nicholas y éste comienza a alabar la comida que preparan. Toothiana le dedica una mirada irritada y luego me da una sonrisa apremiante.

Kristoff no bajó a desayunar, y solo lo veo cuando dan las diez y tenemos que bajar por el ascensor hasta el comedor del gimnasio. No lo miro más de lo debido, recordando su alianza con los profesionales. Aunque, técnicamente, yo también me he aliado a un profesional... No tan profesional. Hago una nota mental de preguntarle a Hiccup por qué no se alió con los de su distrito, aunque seguramente será por los valores que son tan importantes para él.

Me siento en una mesa vacía del comedor, mirando la lisa superficie de esta y dedicándome a esperar. No alzo la vista en ningún momento, y escucho los murmullos de los demás tributos, intentando entablar una conversación sin que nadie los escuche.

Cuando la silla que está enfrente de mí, es arrastrada, dirijo mi mirada a el chico del Dos, mirándome con su típica sonrisa incómoda.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— pregunta, antes de que yo asienta y él se acomode.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestiono, quizás con un innecesario tono tosco, pero él no se inmuta y niega con la cabeza.

— No, pero mi compañera de Distrito no parece muy amigable en éstos momentos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto, mirando a la chica de cabello negro que parece estar conteniendo un ataque nervioso.

— Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

— ¡Elsa! —grita una voz suave enfrente de mí, y logro ver a Rapunzel corriendo hasta la silla que está a mi lado, pero al sentarse mira a Hiccup con los ojos entornados.

— Eh, Rapunzel, él es Hiccup, del Dos —buscando un término para mi nuevo compañero, hago un ademán de presentación —, él es mi... aliado.

Rapunzel me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Tu aliado?

Repaso en mi mente qué podría estar mal con que Hiccup, un chico torpe e incómodo, fuera mi aliado.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunto cautelosamente.

— Pero, ¿y que hay de mí?

— ¿Que hay de ti, sobre qué? —pregunto, confundida. ¿Acordamos algo que no puedo recordar?

— Creí que tú y yo éramos aliadas.

Me congelé en mi asiento. Sé que no había un límite de aliados para cada tributo, pero...

— Eh, Rapunzel, si sabes que aliarse no es ningún juego— dedico toda la precaución en mi voz, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas—, no nos estamos juntando en equipos para hacer una exposición escolar. Esto es real. Una matanza.

Ella me mira como si yo fuera idiota.

— Pues claro que lo sé, Elsa, no ignoro lo que pasa allá afuera.

Me arrepiento inmediatamente de lo que he dicho; todo el tiempo la consideré medio chiflada, pero ahora veo que ella no es tonta. No puede serlo.

— Por mí no hay problema en aliarnos los tres —habla Hiccup, con delicadeza. Yo lo miro fugazmente, antes de que Rapunzel entorne los ojos hacia él y lo escudriñe por segundos que se me antojan enternos. Todo depende de ella.

— Muy bien, Dos —dice, luciendo más atemorizante de lo que jamás ha lucido. Enarco una ceja, confundida por un momento —. Puedes estar en nuestra alianza.

No saco a Rapunzel de su error, si no que suspiro aliviada y aparto la mirada para observar a los demás tributos. Mérida está sola en una mesa apartada. Mira sus nudillos con mucha precisión y jamás levanta la vista por nada. Envidio su concentración. Realmente lo hago.

Volteo de nuevo hacia mis compañeros, Rapunzel asesinando a Hiccup con la mirada y Hiccup intentando fingir que no se da cuenta.

— Rapunzel— le llamo, y cuando ella me mira yo la fulmino con mis ojos diciéndole que no intimide al chico. Ella suspira molesta y aparta la mirada. Yo aprovecho ese momento para entablar una conversación con Hiccup —, Y, Hiccup, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Dieciséis —contesta, sorprendido—, ¿Y tú?

— Dieciocho.

Él asiente y nos quedamos callados. A lo lejos, puedo ver a la compañera de Distrito de Hiccup levantarse y entrar por una puerta metálica que la conducirá a las pruebas. Se me encoge el estómago. ¿Qué haré para mi prueba individual? ¿Usar el arco? Me parece algo lejano e imposible. No practiqué, no apliqué mis tácticas. Me concentré tanto en mis relaciones sociales que ignoré lo que de verdad importa. Soy idiota.

Pasan los minutos, llaman a Hiccup y le deseo suerte. Llaman a Rapunzel y le deseo suerte. Llaman al tributo del Once y luego me llaman a mí. Estoy consciente de la mirada de Kristoff en mi nuca, pero en ningún momento lo miro devuelta. Alguien me abre la puerta que he estado esperando todo este tiempo y yo tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar al... ¿elevador?

En cuanto me instalo en el espacio, éste se mueve hacia abajo y me presenta un gimnasio algo desordenado por todos los tributos que han pasado por aquí. Puedo ver un estante repleto de armas en la esquina del lugar. Un gran espacio entre todos los estantes repletos de cosas revueltas. Alguien ha mostrado aptitudes en camuflaje, pues ha pintado un gran mural que desde aquí parece el tronco de un árbol. Los avox han intentado acomodar un poco el lugar para mí, observo.

Pero es más arriba dónde los Vigilantes se encuentran, sentados en butacas de piel, bebiendo vino y prestándome la mínima atención. Estoy en problemas; ya han visto 22 demostraciones y mueren por irse a casa. Me coloco en el centro del gimnasio y hago una reverencia hacia ellos, apretando los dientes. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Titubeo un segundo, antes de pasar al puesto de nudos. Alguien lo ha usado antes y ha construido una magnífica trampa para animales rastreros, sin embargo, yo me decido por crear una para humanos, y aunque me toma varios minutos, logro anudarla al extremo de un árbol ficticio a la vista de los Vigilantes. Unos miran curiosos, pero la mayoría están riéndose y no me han volteado a ver ni una sola vez. Comienzo a fastidiarme.

Camino hasta las pinturas, pero el alma me cae a los pies viendo que ya están revueltas. No puedo hacer nada con esto. Lágrimas de desesperación comienzan a picarme detrás de los ojos. Venga, Elsa, piensa. Piensa.

Volteo lentamente hacia el puesto repleto de armas. Es lo único que me queda. Tengo que hacerlo.

Mis pies parecen hechos de plomo cuando camino hasta ellas y oigo las conversaciones animadas de los Vigilantes mientras intento pensar qué demonios haré con un arma en mi mano. Instintivamente tomo el carcaj de flechas y me lo cuelgo al hombro. A Anna no le molestaría tener qué hacer algo nuevo, a ella no le molestaría hacer el ridículo. He elegido el arco hecho de metal y, aunque al principio su peso me toma por sorpresa, me estabilizo y encuentro mi balance con el arma. Las manos me tiemblan ligeramente y desearía haber practicado más después de mi pequeña demostración en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, al mover mi mano para darme la vuelta, tiro por accidente las armas alineadas en el estante y todas resuenan en el suelo como si de cristal se tratara.

Oigo a los Vigilantes reírse con ganas y no tengo que voltear a ver hacia arriba para comprobar que se están riendo de mí. La sangre me hierve, la piel se me pone de gallina y, de la nada, me siento enfurecida. Camino con grandes zancadas hasta la línea de tiro y tomo una flecha del carcaj. La alineo con furia en la cuerda del arco y disparo sin siquiera pensármelo.

La flecha se clava en el brazo del muñeco de tiro. Entonces, tomo otra flecha y la disparo hacia el mural pintado de la corteza de un árbol. Aunque es grande, le he dado; y estaba lejos. Después, tomo otra flecha y disparo hacia la lámpara del techo. Lamentablemente, ésta no da en el centro de la bombilla, pero se clava al lado. Después de mi pequeña demostración, volteo a ver a los Vigilantes con esperanza de que estén impresionados.

Mi corazón se salta un latido al ver que ninguno de ellos me ha prestado la más mínima atención; si no, que están admirando una gran escultura hecha de hielo que ha sido colocada en una mesa y a su alrededor se han servido aperitivos. La escultura es el ave del logo del Capitolio. Enorme, con las alas extendidas hacia arriba y transparente.

La sangre me hierve, las mejillas me arden y me tiemblan las manos de rabia. No lo pienso, no lo proceso, sólo actúo. Tomo una flecha del carcaj con tanta rapidez que rasguño el arco. Tenso la cuerda, apunto y lanzo.

La escultura se destruye en trozos y trocitos de hielo. Hielo que vuela hacia todas partes, mojando a los que estaban cerca y haciendo que exclamen en sorpresa. Mi flecha ha quedado clavada en la pared, donde la cabeza del ave estaba alineada. Un Vigilante ha retrocedido tanto que se ha caído en el ponche. Sin embargo, no me paro a pensar en lo que he hecho.

— Gracias por su atención —digo con sarcasmo, hago una reverencia irónica y salgo hecha un demonio hacia el elevador.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Asustada"._

El elevador se abre en mi piso, dejándome ver a mis mentores esperándome con una copa de vino en las manos y sonrientes. No obstante, en cuanto ven mi cara y las armas que sostengo, ambos se quedan estupefactos. Me abro paso entre ellos y me encierro en mi habitación.

En cuanto tiro el arco y el carcaj hacia la cama, la realidad me golpea. Le he disparado a los Vigilantes.

Le. He. Disparado. A. Los. Vigilantes.

De repente, me encuentro llorando a gritos en mi cama. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Dios. Dios. Dios. Por favor, déjame regresar a ese momento. Por favor déjame evitar mi tontería. Por favor. No intentaba matarlos, claro que no. Sólo me molestó el hecho de que no me estaban prestando atención. ¡Estoy intentando sobrevivir y ellos no me están ayudando en nada! ¡Quiero volver a casa y ellos no me están ayudando! Quiero volver a casa. Quiero volver a casa.

Cuendo ya estoy más calmada, me siento en mi cama y miro al vacío, esperando a los agentes de la paz que vendrán por mí a ejecutarme en frente de todo el mundo por mi acto de rebeldía. De eso era lo que hablaba Nicholas. La rebeldía.

Más sin embargo, cuando no parecen llegar, me vuelvo loca. Comienzo a llorar, pero no por mí, si no por Anna. Por miedo. Miedo de que mis acciones repercutan en su vida. Que la ejecuten a ella y me envíen su cabeza. Me levanto y corro de lado a lado, tirando todo lo que me encuentro a mi paso. La jarra con rosas blancas al suelo, el reloj, la lámpara, mis pocos efectos personales. De repente, me encuentro en medio de agua y vidrios rotos. Caigo de rodillas, gritando a todo volumen. No me merezco esto. No. No. No.

La puerta detrás de mí se abre, pero no me molesto en siquiera voltear a ver quién es. Segundos después, la chica avox entra.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto—sollozo mientras escondo mi cabeza entre mis manos, con desesperación. Le debo una disculpa, desde siempre. La dejé allí. La dejé allí.

Siento sus cálidas manos tomarme las mías. Su cara aparece en mi campo de visión. Es pelirroja, y tiene los ojos más impresionantes que he visto. Un verde vivo. Un verde fuego. Tengo los ojos tan hinchados que me cuesta verla. Ella me hace pararme y piso vidrios rotos. Siento un líquido caliente correr por mis piernas, y sé que tengo cortes en las rodillas.

—En serio lo siento—digo, con la voz ronca. Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira las rodillas—Sí, estás aquí por mi culpa.

Es de mañana. Las hojas de los árboles chocan suavemente contra la madera de la casa, creando un leve crujido. Anna está dormida en su habitación, me aseguré antes de ponerme mis botas y salir. Primero chequé que no hubiera agentes de la paz por la casa, revisando los hogares. Nos echarían si supieran que no es nuestra en verdad. De alguna manera, Eugene logró que tomaran récords de nuestra existencia. Anna puede ir a la escuela y yo puedo ir al Quemador a vender.

Salí finalmente a la valla. Papá siempre me dijo que revisara el sonido, incluso si nunca la encendían. Me agacho y escucho. No hay sonido alguno, así que cruzo entre los alambres y estoy fuera de los límites del distrito. Siempre voy a sentir este nerviosismo al estar fuera de los límites. Incluso si sé que nadie viene aquí a revisar. Es lo normal. Estoy rompiendo las reglas para poder alimentar a mi hermana.

Avanzo con rapidez hasta perderme entre los árboles y comienzo a buscar las frutas que solo se consiguen fuera. Eugene dijo que hoy no podría acompañarme, porque… Bueno, en realidad, no me dio explicaciones. Pero acepté. He hecho esto desde siempre y soy completamente capaz de hacerlo sola.

Estoy recogiendo bayas silvestres cuando escucho un ruido. Son ramas crujiendo.

Por instinto, me escondo detrás de un arbusto lo más rápido que puedo, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Saben que estoy aquí. Lo saben. Vienen a arrestarme y me van a usar de ejemplo para mostrarles a todos lo que se le hace a las personas que salen del distrito.

Pero lo que veo, no es agente de la paz. Es una chica. Con la ropa hecha jirones y el cabello revuelto. Está respirando con rapidez y tiene las mejillas húmedas. Mira hacia atrás con temor y luego a sus costados. Entonces, me mira. Yo doy un respingo por haber sido descubierta.

—Ayúdame—susurra. Yo estoy en completo shock. ¿De dónde viene? Se acerca a mi escondite corriendo, pero otro sonido nos distrae. Más bien, un silencio. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

Un aerodeslizador aparece de la nada. De la nada. No hace ningún ruido, sólo está allí.

La expresión de ella se vuelve de puro terror. Está a centímetros de mí y veo como le lanzan la red. Ella grita y su grito perfora el aire. Se me eriza la piel y no puedo pensar. La red la atrapa y yo le tomo la mano por donde la red no la cubre. Intento jalarla hacia mí, pero es demasiado fuerte. Grita más fuerte y me mira con esa expresión de esperanza que la gente tiene cuando sabe que están a punto de morir.

No puedo tenerla por mucho más tiempo, y me la suelto. La suelto y ella es elevada rápidamente. Sangre corre por mi muñeca, allí donde la cuerda chocaba con mi piel. Tengo piel debajo de las uñas y las mejillas mojadas. Me quedo sin aire. El aerodeslizador desaparece tan rápido como apareció y me quedo en el suelo, llorando.

—No debí haberte soltado—susurro y me veo la muñeca, dónde la cicatriz se quedó. Ella niega otra vez y se toca los labios. Luego, toca los míos. No sé qué significa, pero no le pregunto, tampoco. Me conduce hasta la cama y se va al baño. El piso está mojado con sangre y las rosas están esparcidas como todos los objetos del cuarto. Después de un segundo, ella regresa con un botiquín y me limpia mis heridas.

No puede decir nada, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera. Me sentiría mejor.

Después de limpiarme, me pongo zapatos y la ayudo a limpiar el desastre que causé. Luego me señala el baño y yo asiento. Entro a éste y me desvisto para bañarme. Pienso en mis padres. Mi altruista padre y mi amable madre. ¿Esos son los mejores adjetivos que les puedo dar? Nos dieron todo. A Anna y a mí. Nos alimentaron, nos cuidaron. Nos amaban. Nunca nos dejaron. Y cuando lo hicieron, no fue por decisión propia.

Salí del baño y encontré un conjunto tendido sobre mi cama. El cuarto está limpio del todo y no encuentro a la chica. Me quedo tendida sobre la cama antes de salir a cenar. No hay nadie en el pasillo, pero escucho voces en el comedor y me dirijo allí. Todos están sentados, y me miran en cuanto entro. No puedo soportar sus miradas, así que me siento al lado de Bunny y me sirvo papas.

— Elsa, cariño, te estábamos esperando—dice Toothiana y sé que es cierto, pues no han tocado sus platos.

—Gracias—contesto, a secas y Kristoff me mira. Alza la ceja, cómo preguntándome. Sin embargo lo ignoro, no tengo ganas de siquiera mirarlo.

La conversación sigue normal, pero no me animo a unirme. Ni siquiera estoy comiendo y Bunny se da cuenta, porque se inclina y me susurra al oído: "¿pasa algo?". Niego rápidamente con la cabeza y me meto un bocado de cerdo en la boca.

—Bueno, basta de charla—dice St. Nicholas y deja los cubiertos a sus costados — ¿Lo hicieron bien hoy?

—Lo normal—dice Kristoff—, cuando entré, estaban muchos avoxes limpiando algo en el centro de la sala y los Vigilantes parecían conmocionados. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero tuve que esperar para poder hacer algo y luego no querían prestarme atención.

— A mí no me comentaron nada—dice Toothiana, claramente interesada—, qué raro.

— ¿Y tú, Elsa? —me dice. Tengo que decirle. Tengo qué.

—Yo, eh—comienzo— Yo les tiré una flecha.

La conmoción no tarda en aparecer.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Bunny parece más comprensivo.

— ¿Te dijeron algo?

—No, eh. Bueno, no me quedé a ver—dije apenada y me froto las manos.

— ¿Cómo? —Comienza Toothiana— ¿no les pediste perdón?

— ¡Claro que no! —Digo, indignada más que nada—, ¡No me estaban prestando atención! ¡Se estaban burlando de mí! ¡Jamás les pediría perdón! Y, ¡¿saben qué?! —me interrumpo, porque estaba a punto de decir que no me arrepentía, pero sí. Sí me arrepentía.

—Bueno, bueno— me calma St. Nicholas y se dirige hacia Toothiana—. Lo hecho está hecho.

— ¿Crees que me hagan algo? —pregunto y agacho la cabeza.

—Lo dudo, a estas alturas sería un problema reemplazarte.

Me impresiona como puede seguir como si nada.

— ¿Y a mi familia? —pregunto, con verdadera preocupación.

—No, tendrían que arriesgarse a decir el motivo de su castigo y eso es un riesgo que el Capitolio no puede permitirse.

— ¿Por qué?

Una palabra.

—Rebeldía.

Después de una cena agradable, por lo menos después del alivio que me causó saber que mi familia estaba a salvo, nos pasamos al salón para ver las puntuaciones.

—Me darán una mala puntuación— le digo a Bunny, pero todos escuchan. No es como si me importara una mala puntuación. Pero necesito patrocinadores.

—Las puntuaciones se pueden ver de dos maneras—dice St. Nicholas y se acerca a mí—, una, las más grandes traen patrocinadores pero también depredadores. Van a querer matarte antes que a nadie—. Trago saliva, y siento un cosquilleo nauseabundo en mi estómago—. Dos, las puntuaciones bajas o intermedias espantan a los depredadores, pero también a los patrocinadores. Los cuales—remarca—, necesitas para ganar. Sí o sí. Es decir, sí. Puedes vivir sin ellos por un par de días. Pero cuando te enfermes o te hieras gravemente, ¿entonces, qué? Los necesitas. Que no te engañen. Si logras ser del puñado de los últimos diez con destreza, recibirás varios regalos. Si lo logras de suerte, habrá algún arriesgado que te dé un par de suplementos.

Pienso en la lógica de la situación. No sé qué deseo más. Toothiana dijo que tengo un par de patrocinadores en la línea por mi belleza, pero si ven una puntuación mediocre lo más seguro es que se vayan con otra tributo. Y por primera vez en el día, pienso en Rapunzel. ¿Cómo le habrá ido? Aunque estoy segura de que fue ella la que pintó el mural que destrocé. Sólo espero que saque una puntuación media, para que esté a salvo.

Cuando miro, están pasando las puntuaciones. Primero, se muestra una foto del tributo, y luego su puntuación. Y así empiezan. El pelirrojo del Uno sacó un 10. Mérida tiene un 9. Hiccup tiene un 7, y puedo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Puntuación mediocre. Y luego, Jackson Overland, con un 10. Su hermana tiene un 6. Rapunzel obtiene un 8 y me alegro por ella. Kristoff recibe un 9 y le aplauden todos. Entonces, aparece mi foto y después mi puntuación.

11.

Once.

Al principio, no puedo creerlo, pero cuando todos se vuelven locos en el salón, me lo creo. Y aunque esto debería ser bueno, lo único que puedo ver en ese once es la palabra "muerte". Todos me felicitan, me palmean la espalda y finjo una gran sonrisa. Bunny me da dos grandes besos en las mejillas y susurra "esto merece el mejor vestido jamás visto en una entrevista". Luego, Toothiana me toca la barbilla con cariño y su mirada demuestra orgullo. Se ha olvidado por completo que les lancé una flecha a los Vigilantes.

— ¡Elsa, querida! —dice St. Nicholas—, ellos quieren carácter y tú se los diste, así que felicidades, pequeña. Te mereces ir a casa—esto último lo dice en un susurro casi inaudible. Luego, se retira.

— ¡Por nuestros tributos! —dice Bunny y alza su copa. Todos se le unen, brindando "¡por nuestros tributos!".

— Tengo mucho sueño—anuncio, y aunque no es verdad, todos me creen. Me despido con un educado saludo, conteniendo las náuseas.

Salgo tambaleándome del salón y corro hasta mi habitación, y precedente, mi baño. Vomito hasta que me quedo vacía. Vomito y lloro al mismo tiempo. Luego, siento a alguien tomar mi cabello, sosteniéndolo de caer en vómito.

La avox me ayuda a pararme por segunda vez en el día. Luego, me limpia y la abrazo, llorando en su hombro. Ambas somos, si no igualmente desgraciadas, similares. ¿Le será un placer verme sufrir? ¿Tiene rencor hacia mí por haberla dejado ir? Espero que no.

— ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades allá afuera? —le pregunto, y la miro, creo que con la misma mirada de esperanza que ella alguna vez me dio. Me mira sin expresión, pero luego asiente con la cabeza con lentitud. No detecto ninguna pizca de falsedad en sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

Me lavo los dientes y me pongo ropa para dormir. Ella es la que me mete en las sábanas y me tapa. Me acaricia el cabello y veo a mi madre hacerlo.

—Gracias— murmuro, y ella se aleja.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que repaso en mi mente es mi 11. Se supone que mañana en la noche serán las entrevistas, y otra oportunidad para conseguir patrocinadores. Hoy, St. Nicholas y Toothiana nos tienen que preparar para lo que venga en la entrevista. Pueden tocar temas distintos, desde casa hasta los tributos. Y ellos tienen que indicarnos que sería lo correcto mencionar y que no.

Salgo de la cama y me dedico a bañarme de nuevo. Paso bastante tiempo bajo el agua, porque no quiero salir y enfrentar el mundo real, pero al final, lo hago. Me cambio, me peino y salgo de la habitación. Escucho voces en el comedor, así que me dirijo allí, pero al entrar solo veo a St. Nicholas.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde están todos? —pregunto y voy a servirme un poco de estofado de cordero.

—Kristoff le tocó estar con Toothiana las primeras 4 horas del entrenamiento— explica y me sonríe—, a ti te tocó conmigo. Vamos a ver el contenido de la entrevista.

—Bien—digo, y me siento enfrente de él—, ¿ahora mismo?

—Empezó hace media hora—dice él y le da un mordisco a sus galletas.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Pregunto, atónita—, ¿Por qué no me avisó?

—Estabas dormida, Elsa. Lo que no sabes es que necesitas descansar mucho más de lo que estás descansando. Allá afuera no tendrás ni la mitad de las horas de sueño que estás recibiendo.

Me como lentamente mi alimento, mientras sopeso sus indicaciones.

—Bueno, podemos comenzar—dice y toma de su vaso—, esto es pura teoría, pero podrías practicar algunas líneas. No será difícil practicar contigo, porque tienes una sonrisa amable la mayor parte del tiempo. Los habitantes del Capitolio quieren carácter y personalidad. Dime, Elsa, ¿cómo es tu personalidad?

Doy un largo trago a mi vaso de agua y pienso.

—Pues—digo—, creo que soy confiable y…

— ¡No! —me interrumpe— ¡Nada de "creo"! Regla número 1: Nunca dudes en tus respuestas. Nunca. Si contestas con vaguedades y no sabes qué contestar, se aburrirán. Por eso, piensa tus respuestas antes de decirlas.

Asiento, haciéndome notas mentales.

—Bien, ahora, si te preguntan sobre tu familia, tienes que darle amor a tus respuestas. Tienes a tu hermana, te ofreciste como voluntaria para salvarla. Utiliza eso en tu favor.

— ¿Cómo?

—Muéstrate vulnerable al hablar de ella, los tributos no pueden dañarla, así que es una buena forma de ganarte al público. No obstante, no puedes y no debes presumir tu once. Si te preguntan, se modesta, porque si no fuera así, estarías contradiciendo tu imagen.

— ¿Cuál es mi imagen? —pregunto, con los codos sobre la mesa.

—Una chica dulce y audaz del Distrito 12, con una debilidad por su familia e inteligencia bajo la manga. Pero, después de todo, misteriosa. Tienes que mostrarte agradecida con el Capitolio por todas sus comodidades y servicios— ¡Comodidades y servicios! ¡Me están llevando al matadero con clase! ¿Qué hay de agradecer en eso?

— ¿Y si eso no funciona?

—Pero, Elsa, ya ha funcionado—dice y se acerca, para luego alejarse—, A la gente también le encanta la moda. Estoy seguro de que Bunny te está haciendo un vestido espectacular ahora mismo, así que lúcelo. Lúcelo como si fuera la última prenda que vas a vestir. Tu debut en el desfile fue fantástico. Te robaste la atención una vez, la gente va a querer ver lo mismo o mejor. Róbate la atención otra vez.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo— menciono con algo de reproche.

—Realmente no tienes ni idea del efecto que causas en las personas, Elsa.

Y, con eso, me callé. No, realmente no lo tenía, porque creo que realmente no causo ninguno. Pero si lo dice St. Nicholas es porque es verdad. ¿No es así?

Después de muchas indicaciones con las respuestas, el tiempo se va volando y, antes de que lo sepa, Toothiana entra corriendo al comedor. Me saluda con un beso cálido, pero no me dirige la palabra, si no, que se le susurra algo a St. Nicholas y éste pone una expresión indescifrable que solo logra ponerme nerviosa. Entonces, de la nada, se levanta y ambos salen del comedor sin decirme nada. Me siento confundida, ¿no va a entrenarme Toothiana? ¿Puedo irme?

Justo cuando creo que puedo irme, Toothiana entra y me conduce hasta el salón.

—Lamento lo de antes, querida—dice y me abre la puerta—, pero surgió una situación, haciéndonos perder valiosos minutos. Pero no te preocupes, contigo no hay mucho que trabajar.

¿A qué se refiere?

—Ven, siéntate—me indica y me siento en uno de los sofás de piel. Luego, de una caja que reposaba en la mesa de café, saca un par de tacones color negro—, vamos, póntelos. Obviamente, estos no son los que usarás para la entrevista, pero tienes que aprender a usarlos. Ya tienes una preciosa postura, Elsa, pero los pies son importantes.

Me ayuda a ponerme los tacones y luego a pararme. Nunca los había usado antes y me tiemblan los tobillos.

—Controla eso. La fuerza está en las pantorrillas.

Cuando puedo controlar el estado de reposo, tengo que aprender a moverme en ellos.

—Espérame, Elsa—dice mi mentora y sale del salón, dejándome sola por unos minutos para al final volver con un vestido largo. Me quito el conjunto que tenía puesto y me coloco el vestido. Luego, me indica cómo caminar.

—En línea recta, por favor, al principio te dejaré caminar mirándote los pies, pero después tendrás que mantener la cabeza en alto y una mano en la cintura.

Para mí, eso sonaba espantoso. Así que aproveché todo mi tiempo al máximo, hasta que pude caminar con naturalidad y sin subir el vestido. Ya había usado vestidos largos, pero jamás con tacones, así que no se me complicaba tanto al enredarse con mis pies. Toothiana me aplaudió cuando lo logré. Realmente, aplaudió y me echó porras.

Entonces pasamos a las posturas al sentarse. Mi madre ya me había enseñado a cruzar los tobillos y mantener la espalda recta, así que en ese aspecto Toothiana estaba encantada. Lo que teníamos que trabajar eran las sonrisas. Todo el tiempo era sonreír. Cuando te saludaran, cuando te preguntaran algo superficial, cuando te despidieras, cuando lucieras el vestido. Todo era sobre sonrisas. Me dio permiso de no sonreír si preguntaban algo sobre mi familia.

Luego, pasamos a ensayar cientos de frases cordiales. Saludos, despedidas, comentarios graciosos y todo esto ya no es lo mío. Esto, esto es Anna. Esas son sus frases, algunas torpes y otras ingeniosas. Pienso en ella y sonrío. Entonces, las sonrisas ensayadas se vuelven en sinceras.

Cuando Toothiana me deja ir, me felicitó de gran manera y sentí que tenía una oportunidad allá afuera. Lamentablemente, estaba completamente exhausta, con las mejillas y los tobillos entumecidos me acosté sobre la cama, acordando que me pararía en un rato a cenar, pero me dormí y no pasó.

Al día siguiente, no pude despertarme yo sola, si no que fue mi equipo de preparación a tocarme la puerta. Trajeron panecillos y leche caliente para que desayunara. Luego me metieron a bañar y al salir, fueron ellos los que me comenzaron a aplicar cremas y lociones, me cepillaron el cabello y lo secaron. Hicieron que mi pálida piel brillara en tonos blancos y plateados, confundiéndome, pues creía que me harían algo dorado, pensando en el fuego. No abro la boca para preguntar, pues sé que me dirán algo como "es sorpresa". Flavius se dedica al cabello, trenzándome la coronilla y luego el resto del pelo, para terminarlo en un rodete similar al que llevaba en la Cosecha. Venia se encarga de mis uñas, pintándolas de un plateado el cual me dice que tiene plata de verdad. Octavia, en cambio, pone su esfuerzo en mi maquillaje, aplicándome sombras moradas y plateadas con delineador negro. La cara también me brilla en destellos plateados, pero más sutiles. Luego, me pinta los labios en un rojo fuego y coloca pequeñas piedras color plata bajo mis ojos, formando una línea de luz. Las pestañas destellan pequeños rayos de luz al pestañear.

Terminan para la entrada de la noche, cuando entra Bunny con un paquete que parece mi vestido, pero realmente no lo puedo ver, pues está cubierto.

—Cierra los ojos— me ordena mi guapo estilista. Obedezco, confundida. Primero siento la seda, luego un peso sobre mis hombros distinto al vestido. Me colocan los zapatos, los cuales están fríos, pero me agrada la sensación y me alegra comprobar que no son tan altos como los de las prácticas.

— ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? —pregunto, emocionada.

—Sí.

Los abro, y siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos retocados.

Es el vestido. El vestido que me regaló mi hermana.

_PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN UN BUEN TIEMPO. NI EXCUSAS LES PONDRÉ. LA DVD ES QUE ME DABA MUCHA HUEVITA, PERO AQUI ESTÁ_

_LAS AMO. LOS AMO. BV'S, SON ASOMBROSOS._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Transformada"_

Lo han cambiado, ahora tiene mangas, una capa color morado y los colores más vívidos. Aunque lo recuerdo más ligero, se lo atribuyo a la capa que está sobre mis hombros.

—Gracias—le susurro a Bunny, con toda la gratitud que puedo demostrar. Me ha devuelto una parte de mí. Es impresionante como una prenda puede hacerte sentir más segura. Es como si con este vestido, Anna estuviese conmigo.

—Lo encontré en el Centro, y creí que te gustaría—dijo y me lo acomodó mejor. Me hace dar una vuelta en él, y aunque no es espectacular como el vestido del desfile, mi corazón da brincos de alegría.

Todo el equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado. Les agradezco con una sonrisa y Bunny me toma de la mano, escoltándome fuera de la habitación y hasta el ascensor. No veo a mis mentores o a mi compañero de distrito por ninguna parte, lo cual me alivia. No podría soportar más atención de la que estoy recibiendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Y cómo va la preparación para la entrevista? —pregunta mi estilista, mientras esperamos que todo mi equipo entre—, ¿ya estás lista para contestar las preguntas que el Capitolio se muere por saber?

— ¿Eh, qué? —Pregunto, confundida—, ¿Qué el Capitolio se muere por saber? ¿Cuáles son esas?

—Pues, ya deberías saberlo—comenta, mirándome con sorpresa—, no hay tema de conversación que no te incluya allá afuera, Elsa. Tu hermana, tu ofrecimiento, tu vestido, tu once, les estás dando justo lo que quieren. Un espectáculo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Digo, con pensamientos sobre acogedores—, pues dijo St. Nicholas que debo ser yo misma. Pero no estoy segura de quién soy.

Y era cierto, nunca tuve tiempo de pararme a pensar quién era yo. Cuando no era la hermana altruista, era la chica problemática, cuando no era la chica problemática, era la voluntaria para los Juegos. ¿Quién soy yo?

—Yo te diré quién eres—dice mi guapo estilista—, tú eres Elsa Arendelle. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Sé que su respuesta está destinada a tener un significado más profundo que el que le estoy dando, pero no puedo pensarlo con claridad. Si me viera desde el ángulo de alguien más, ¿qué dirían? Pero ahí está el problema, cada quien tiene una visión distinta de mí. La tributo imprudente, la hermana abnegada, la niña del Distrito 12, la huérfana callada, la modelo perfecta.

No pregunto nada más, y agradezco que Bunny tampoco lo haga, así bajamos por el ascensor. Cuando éste se abre, encuentro toda una fila de tributos formados para salir al escenario. Todos van con increíbles atuendos que se ven mucho más espectaculares que el mío, pero siento a una imaginaria Anna tomarme de la mano y darme valor. Veo a Kristoff enfrente mío, con un traje decorado en llamas, lo cual me hace quedarme de una pieza. Creí que iríamos vestidos a juego. El plan de St. Nicholas siempre fue que pareciéramos congeniar o algo, lo cual me hace pensar que soy yo la que está fuera de lugar.

—Elsa, tenemos que dejarte—dice Bunny, dejándome detrás de Kristoff—, estaremos en los asientos de enfrente. Lo harás bien, hermosa. Suerte.

Todo mi equipo me da dos besos en cada mejilla y se alejan. Mis mentores me dan palmaditas y sonrisas, yéndose con ellos también.

Me asomo impaciente a la fila, pero antes de que pueda ubicar a mis aliados, nos hacen avanzar hasta el escenario. Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones. Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas.

Estando en mi asiento, puedo ver a mis aliados. Rapunzel está convenientemente colocada frente a mí y veo que su cabello ha sido recogido en una gruesa trenza con flores que brillan como gemas. No la puedo ver bien, y no estoy segura de sí sería correcto hablarle cuando las cámaras nos están enfocando.

Intento ubicar a mi estilista, pero con las cabezas de todos los tributos frente a mí, es una tarea imposible. Soy la penúltima, al igual que con las pruebas individuales y no puedo esperar a pasar y terminar con esto de una buena vez. Debería estar enfocada en el hecho de que mañana son los Juegos. Pero, no puedo pensar con tanta gente viéndome a mí y mi patético vestido a comparación de los despampanantes atuendos de mis compañeros. Incluso Kristoff está mejor vestido. No sé si debería inclinarme y saludarlo para dar una buena impresión. Pero no lo hago. Es un traidor, así que, ¿para qué molestarme?

Caesar Flickerman nos da la bienvenida y admiro su desenvoltura enfrente de toda esta gente. También noto la forma en que ayuda a los tributos; es agradable, tranquiliza a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en una memorable sólo con su reacción. Me pregunto si yo necesitaré mucha ayuda. Quizás.

Primero pasa Mérida. Vestida con un precioso vestido verde con destalles de oro. Tiene el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, el cual luce diferente debido a sus incontrolables chinos. El verde le sienta bien, por el color fuego de su cabello. Es elegante, pero algo torpe. Hace bromas brillantes y no teme demostrar que es capaz de todo. Se ve decidida. No habla de temas personales y sus tres minutos se acaban, con un zumbido que indica que puede retirarse. Se sienta de nuevo en su asiento, no sin antes recibir cumplidos de Caesar y despedirse con gracia. Su compañero sube y me aprendo su nombre, Hans. Es humilde, y me sorprende, debido a que es de los distritos más ricos. No le presto mucha atención a su enfoque que sería el de un chico humilde.

Pasa la compañera de Hiccup, con un vestido café, que le combina con su piel clara. Luego, pasa mi aliado, vestido con un traje negro con líneas rojizas, como cuadros. Es torpe, y está nervioso, pero Caesar en vez de hacerlo ver como un niño idiota, lo hace ver inteligente y brillante.

— ¿Cuál es tu talento? —le pregunta, y Hiccup sonríe. Es la primera vez que sonríe así en el escenario, con todos los dientes.

—Soy bueno construyendo cosas—dice y hace ademanes con sus manos—, no es mucho, pero no me descartes tan rápido.

3, 4, 5.

El tributo hombre del Distrito 5 es un niño. Un niño con el cabello dorado. No como el de Rapunzel, ya que el de él brilla. Como si contuviera estrellas. Para su mala suerte, es mudo. El público tiene que contentarse con preguntas que solo puede contestar con sí o no. Es obvio que se aburren de la plática, pero sus estilistas hicieron un trabajo brillante con él. Literal. Su traje parece toda una galaxia dorada. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y estoy segura de que no lo han descartado todavía. Pues, aunque fuera difícil de creer, sacó un 8 en su puntuación. Sale del centro del escenario y pasa la chica del 6, luego el chico, y finalmente la hermana del 7. Mi corazón se estruja al verla allí, tan pequeña. Le pusieron un vestido blanco de gasa brillante y le recogieron su cabello castaño en un rodete elegante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta Caesar con ternura.

—Emma.

Emma. Se llama Emma. Tiene cuatro letras, igual que Anna. Emma y Anna. Siento una necesidad de protegerlas a ambas. Le preguntan cosas sobre su casa y su puntuación.

— ¿El entrenamiento fue duro para ti?

—Algunas cosas sí se me complicaban—dijo—, pero recibí ayuda.

Siento mi estómago dar un brinco. Emma me busca con la mirada, y cuando me encuentra, me agradece con la mirada. Caesar le sigue la vista y también me mira.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tienes una aliada? —pregunta Caesar con suavidad. Emma tarda en contestar. Mira a su hermano, lo veo por sus ojos. Pero al final, me mira otra vez y voltea al público.

—Eso espero.

Zum. Otro zumbido y ella se despide con ternura. No le preguntaron sobre su hermano, no tuvieron tiempo. Pero con esa respuesta me deja atónita. Kristoff me mira, pero yo no le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Sin darme un descanso emocional, Jackson Overland sube al centro y sonríe pícaramente. Enfoque: divertido y pícaro.

—Bueno, Jack—dice Caesar, acortando su nombre y mirándolo atentamente, Jack sube su tobillo a su rodilla. Lleva un traje blanco, a juego con el de su hermana, pero le han puesto toques plateados asemejándose a copos de nieve. El cabello blanco se lo peinaron hacia atrás y porta elegancia en sus movimientos—. Cuéntame qué te parece el Capitolio.

—Es agradable—. La primera vez que escucho su voz. Es gruesa, ronca en las últimas sílabas y grave. El mero hecho de escuchar su voz me hace sentir extraña. Transmite seguridad con sus palabras—. Me encanta aquí. Todo es simplemente espectacular. La comida es fantástica.

—Eso me han dicho—comenta Caesar, riendo y le pregunta otras dos cosas triviales antes de cambiar el tema drásticamente.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que estás compitiendo contra tu hermana, ¿cómo se siente eso?

De repente, el Jack gracioso y relajado desaparece, dejando a uno tenso.

—Me ofrecí—carraspea—, me ofrecí porque quería participar en los Juegos, no por ella.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Y el público tampoco. Se han escuchado exclamaciones y suspiros. Jack asiente varias veces, ante la mirada atónita de Caesar. Pero incluso desde aquí, veo que la mentira le duele. Lo hizo para proteger a su hermana. Con ese 10 es un blanco seguro, y si creen que le importa su hermana, van a intentar hacerle daño a ella para llegar a él. Es lógico.

—Vaya, ya me imagino—dice Caesar y lo señala con orgullo—, ¡ése es el espíritu!

El público exclama, excitado, pero Caesar los calla con una mano. Los tiene en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, bueno—dice, intentando calmar a la gente—. Jack, eres muy guapo, ¿tengo razón, señoritas?

Las mujeres gritan en la muchedumbre.

—Pero, tan guapo, debe haber alguien que te haya atrapado el ojo, dime, ¿tienes a alguien allá en casa? ¿Esperándote?

Jack sopesa sus respuestas, y suspira, pero sonríe de nuevo. Me cruzo de piernas, incómoda.

—Allá en casa, no—dice lentamente y el público cuelga pendiente de todas sus palabras. Más sin embargo, esperando una respuesta decepcionante, jamás me imaginé lo que diría a continuación—. Lamentablemente, la encontré aquí.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados, mientras intentamos asimilar su respuesta. Frunzo el ceño. Entonces, me doy cuenta. ¡Le gusta una tributo! El público lo asimila casi al mismo tiempo que yo y susurran entre sí, consternados. Algunos incluso sueltan grititos de angustia.

—Eso es mala suerte—dice Caesar, y luce contrariado—, ¿podemos saber quién es?

—No, no creo—dice Jack, y suspira, ¿estará mintiendo? —, pero puedo decirte que ella tiene esta mirada azul electrizante y un cabello color platino, que es como si emanara luz.

Entonces, ato cabos. Al igual que el público, quienes recorren rápidamente su mirada por todos los tributos sentados. Sé que me describió a mí. Hay cinco que deben tener los ojos azules, pero, ¿ojos azules y cabello platino? Antes de que pueda recomponer mi cara de sorpresa, las cámaras me enfocan a mí. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Me odia el tipo. No me puedes odiar y luego decir que tienes tu ojo en mí.

El público exclama con sorpresa y le preguntan con energía.

— ¿Es…?—comienza Caesar, pero lo interrumpe un zumbido. Gracias a Dios—. ¡Lo siento, querido Panem! Pero me temo que el tiempo con Jack Overland se ha agotado. Jack—dice, y le estrecha la mano—, te deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Sobre todo con Ojos Azules. Que la suerte esté siempre a tu favor.

Jack se dirige a su asiento y las cámaras se enfocan al siguiente tributo. Me toco el rodete con incomodidad, pero me sobresalto al notar que está frío. Frío como hielo. No intento tentar el peinado de Flavius, pero la curiosidad me está matando. ¿Cuál es el plan?

8, 9.

Rapunzel pasa, con un vestido morado con dorado y lila. Le queda precioso, sobre todo en su piel bronce y cabello dorado. Las gemas del cabello le dan aspecto de princesa. Su enfoque es ligera y divertida. O, más bien, lo que es ella. Habla sobre casa y sus lindos campos. Habla del entrenamiento y su vestido, el cual lo describe como "de sueño". Caesar parece agradarle, y elogia su cabello una y otra vez.

— ¿Has hecho aliados?

—Quizás, pero es confidencial.

Rapunzel se despide con una sonrisa iluminada. 10, 11. Y finalmente…

— ¡Recibamos a Elsa Arendelle del Distrito 12!

Me levanto con elegancia. Me tiemblan las manos, pero lo escondo poniéndolas frente a mí y caminando en una línea recta hasta el centro del escenario, sonriendo discretamente. Caesar me pide la mano y luego me besa los nudillos. Yo río ligeramente. Recuerda lo que te dijo Toothiana, Elsa. Sonríe y sé educada. Me siento con la espalda recta y cruzo los tobillos por debajo de la falda.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! —Exclama y sonríe más—, el Capitolio es un gran cambio comparado con el Distrito 12, ¿qué es lo que más te ha agradado?

Primera pregunta. Esa ya la habíamos practicado, pero aun así, no puedo evitar respirar antes de contestar, para no atropellar palabras.

—Definitivamente, la gente—contesto, y aunque es una verdad a medias, no puedo mencionar cosas materiales. Tengo que ganármelos y no soy graciosa—. Son todos tan amables y cálidos, ¿qué puedo decir?

El público me aplaude y chillan de emoción. Tengo ganas de callarlos, pero eso se saldría de mi enfoque.

— ¿Qué piensas de la confesión que acaba de hacer Jack Overland sobre ti? —pregunta y la gente contiene la respiración. Esto definitivamente no estaba practicado. Pienso rápido.

—Pero, Caesar, ¿quién dice que estaba hablando de mí? —siento calientes las mejillas. La gente grita, excitada de nuevo.

—Eres la única tributo con ojos azules y cabello platinado—dice, y hace un ademán a mi cara—. Además, sí que tienes una mirada electrizante.

Al decir eso, me ruborizo aún más.

—No aceptaré nada hasta que sea aclarado por él mismo—dije y supe que eso jamás iba a pasar. No solo porque no había más contacto con el público después de las entrevistas, sino porque sólo iba a quedar uno vivo. Las cámaras lo enfocan, pero él está demasiado interesado viéndome como para siquiera molestarse en ver las pantallas. Me pongo más nerviosa.

—Bueno, bueno, cuéntanos qué opinas del traje que llevaste en el desfile de inauguración—pide y se recarga sobre el respaldo de su asiento, mirándome interesado.

—Usualmente, a mí no me gusta el fuego o el calor—comento y me hago la misteriosa, hablando con un tono confidencial—, pero quedé impresionada. Fue el mejor atuendo que he usado en mi vida.

—Y, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre el que estás usando ahora? —pregunta, y se levanta, para después tenderme la mano y ayudarme a pararme. El frío de mis zapatos se me pega a las plantas de los pies—. ¿Éste no fue el que usaste en la Cosecha? Aunque algo diferente.

—Así es—contesto, sonriente y expandiéndolo—, me lo regaló mi hermana.

Entonces se me ocurre mirar a Bunny. Sentado rodeado de varios otros estilistas, me mira, me guiña el ojo y gira su dedo, lo que quiere decir que de vueltas.

Lo hago, me suelto de la mano de Caesar y doy una vuelta, pero al recorrer un escalofrío por mi espalda, sigo girando.

Entonces, el vestido se prende en fuego en las orillas. Rápidamente se va consumiendo, pero son llamas azules y en vez de ser calurosas, son frías. Miro entre asombrada y asustada, así que cuando se acercan a mi torso, miro hacia arriba. Las llamas cubren mis brazos y, al final, la capa. Tengo miedo, porque me sentí mucho más ligera, temiendo que no tenga ropa debajo. Mi cabello también se prendió en llamas, pero solo un segundo, dejando al final caer una trenza francesa con varios mechones salidos. Me quedo quieta, de mirada al público, peinándome el cabello rebelde y poniendo la trenza de lado. Es entonces cuando lo veo. El vestido de mi hermana, convertido en un precioso atuendo azul, con corte en la pierna y miles de pequeñas gemas incrustadas en el torso. Las mangas se han vuelto transparentes y la capa tan delgada como papel. Hay pequeños copos de nieve en el estampado, pero solo los verías si fueras observador. Al terminar de verme, veo al público.

Todos están pasmados, para luego gritar eufóricos. Eufóricos y excitados y emocionados y asombrados. Todo a la vez. Se han vuelto locos, e incluso se paran a aplaudirme.

Cuando se calman, Caesar me mira emocionado.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Dios mío! —Exclama y sonríe demasiado—, ¡ese fue todo un espectáculo! ¡Brillante! ¡Simplemente brillante!

Enfocan a mi estilista desde los asientos y él hace un ademán de agradecimiento.

—Pero, bueno, a pesar de tu despampanante atuendo, estábamos hablando de tu hermana—dice, adoptando un tono serio y la gente guarda silencio total—, ¿Qué te llevó a presentarte voluntaria en su lugar?

Lo pienso.

—Que la amo. Y jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo.

Silencio sepulcral.

— ¿te dijo algo antes de irte? —pregunta, y esta vez es difícil ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me hizo prometerle que intentaría ganar.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que lo haría. Que lo intentaría por ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Usada"**_

—Claro que lo harás—dice Caesar. Me toma la mano de nuevo y la besa. Intento no llorar, en serio que sí. Pero es difícil con todos estos pares de ojos viéndome. Miro a la cámara.

—Anna, quiero decirte que te amo.

Eso último fue un susurro, pero se escuchó en todo el lugar. La gente suspira consternada. Sienten mi dolor.

—Claro que sí, Elsa—comenta Caesar, y suena realmente afligido—. Por algo sacaste un once en tu puntuación—. Es verdad, me había olvidado completamente—, ¿podrías revelarnos cuál es tu secreto?

—No, Caesar—comento, poniéndome divertida con dificultad—, además, no puedo decir qué pasó en la prueba.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar sobre ello—dice, con una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa en su rostro—, ¿cómo conquistaste el corazón de todo Panem y, a la vez, el de un tributo que vuelve locas a todas las mujeres?

Sé a qué se refiere. Está volviendo al tema de Jack, y aunque tengo tantas ganas de callarlo, no puedo. Sólo deseo que mi entrevista se acabe.

—Ya te he dicho, Caesar—comento, intentando ocultar mi irritación—. No diré nada, pues no dijo que hablaba de mí.

Me atrevo a mirar a Jack, volteándome en mi asiento a mirarlo. Tiene una mirada distinta, y me ha estado observando todo éste tiempo. Estiro las comisuras de mi boca, intentando formar una sonrisa, pero simplemente no me sale, porque no parece correcto. Un zumbido me distrae.

—Bueno, Panem—anuncia Caesar, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a mí. El vestido frío me ayuda a moverme con más soltura. Es precioso y no dejo de admirarlo, ni yo ni la gente de Panem— es hora de despedirnos de nuestra Reina de Las Nieves, Elsa Arendelle.

Río ligeramente con el nuevo apodo. Es mucho mejor que "la chica en llamas". Me besa la mano por tercera vez en la noche y yo hago una pequeña reverencia al público, que pide más tiempo. Me giro en mis talones y puedo ver que los zapatos son de cristal. Camino con elegancia hasta mi asiento, y atraigo las miradas de mis compañeros. Algunos deben estar ardiendo de odio y me siento intimidada, pero no lo demuestro. A mi lado, Kristoff se levanta. Camina hasta el escenario y saluda a Caesar. Se sienta y sus preguntas no son nada más que superficiales, pero él parece muy cálido con la gente. Aunque puedo notar que no es de los favoritos, pues la gente se está aburriendo.

—Y dime, Kristoff —inquiere Caesar Flickerman—, ¿alguna chica?

Ruedo los ojos. Sé adónde va la pregunta, ya que a nadie realmente le importa si el traidor de Kristoff tiene a una chica; debido a su aspecto no muy atractivo. Quieren saber si tiene sentimientos por mí.

Para mi gran sorpresa, la respuesta es absolutamente lo que todos esperaban. Menos yo.

—Eh, pues sí —asegura, con la mirada en su regazo—. Pero alguien más ya la ha mencionado.

Mientras el público chilla de emoción, yo lo único que puedo hacer es clavarme las uñas en los muslos deseando estar muerta. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Sé que es una estrategia, debe ser una estrategia. Pero una muy mala. Muy, muy mala, debido a que el público va a suponer un triángulo amoroso y entonces van a apoyar al que quieren que gane en esta "batalla" de amor. Y ese, obviamente, será Jack.

Mientras las cámaras vuelven a enfocarme a mí, me doy cuenta de que me han utilizado. Me han utilizado para ganarse patrocinadores.

Una rabia se apodera de mí, subiendo desde mi estómago hasta mis mejillas. Quiero llorar del enojo, pero no puedo y eso me frustra aún más.

No escucho lo que le dicen a Kristoff después de su supuesta confesión, porque estoy clavando puñales en la espalda de Jackson Overland con la mirada. Pero no me basta. No me basta, mierda.

Entonces, cuando por fin nos tenemos que despedir y levantarnos para el himno, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que dirán de nosotros después. "El pobre triángulo amoroso" "Pobres, trágicos nosotros".

Pero yo sé lo que en verdad pasa.

Cuando nos meten al Centro de Entrenamiento para meternos en los elevadores; me aseguro de esquivar a mis estilistas y mentores para pasar con los del Distrito 7. Están dos de sus estilistas y Jack. No está Emma, lo cual agradezco infinitamente. Sus estilistas están ayudándole a sacarse la chaqueta plateada y él está mirándolos desabrochar los botones, así que aún no me ve. Pero cuando entro al elevador, él alza la mirada y sus ojos azules como el mar se conectan con los míos. Por un momento, no recuerdo a qué vine y me aturdo; pero luego observo a los estilistas alarmarse y actúo.

Lo tomo con fuerza de la chaqueta desabrochada a medias y lo empujo con fuerza hasta que choca con pared. Eso no se lo esperaba, y por eso no me ha atacado de vuelta. O tal vez no quiere. Sacudo la cabeza, no puedo pensar en eso ahora.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —le escupo y aferro más mi agarre a su chaqueta. — ¿Crees que no sé lo que tramas? ¿Eh?

No espero una respuesta, pero cuando alguien me toma de la cintura, mis recuerdos viajan hasta el día de la Cosecha y los brazos de Eugene deteniéndome de ofrecerme voluntaria. Pero este no es el calor familiar de Eugene. No se acerca, porque los brazos son fríos.

—Elsa, vamos —. Reconozco el fuerte acento.

Suelto a Jack bruscamente mientras le dirijo la mirada más despreciable que puedo. Acabo de romper las reglas, de nuevo. Él aún no se mueve y, de alguna manera, se lo agradezco.

Cuando me volteo, veo por un flash de segundo las caras atónitas de los estilistas hasta encontrarme con la cara enrojecida y cansada de St. Nicholas. No me mira con reproche, y ni siquiera parece enojado. Me pone una de sus enormes manos en la espalda, sacándome del elevador que se ha mantenido abierto. Afuera, hay un par de tributos con sus respectivos mentores viéndome incrédulos y luego está mi equipo. Bunny me espera, sin expresión alguna, y me pregunto si lo habré decepcionado.

Pero cuando me ofrece la mano, suspiro aliviada. No, no está ni enojado ni decepcionado. De hecho, rezo que pueda entender mi arranque de locura. Espero que todos puedan entenderlo.

Kristoff también está allí, mientras su estilista parece sacudirle las puntas del cabello sin mirarme. Bueno, ninguno de los dos me mira. Quisiera obligar a Kristoff a contestar todas mis preguntas; pero mi orgullo puede más así que lo dejo ir, en lo que nosotros caminamos hasta otro elevador.

Nos metemos en silencio, mi mentor, mi estilista y yo. La subida hasta el pent-house se me antoja eterna, pero al salir, Bunny me detiene y me abraza.

—Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, Elsa— dice, y me aprieta contra él. —Duerme bien, bonita; mañana estaré allí para despedirte.

"Despedirme". La muerte inminente se me hace mucho más real.

Me besa la frente y me deja ir.

St. Nicholas ya está en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de sus galletas y hace que pongan otro plato en la mesa. Me hace una seña de que me acerque, y al hacerlo, me señala la silla con la palma hacia arriba. Tengo que acomodarme el vestido para poder sentarme cómodamente.

—Bueno, Elsa, quiero decirte algo…

— ¿Tiene que ver con Jackson Overland? —le cuestiono, algo cansada. Esperaba poder ir a dormir después de los hechos recientes.

—No. —Es todo lo que me dice sobre eso, antes de cambiar el tema—. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento te dejaré sola en la arena.

Alzo la mirada. Esto ya no es una ilusión. Esto es real. Me va a proteger.

— ¿Qué hay de Kristoff? —pregunto, sin poder evitar mirar a los lados para asegurarme de que estamos solos.

—No sé qué quieres decir —menciona, mientras toma otra galleta y la hunde en leche. A veces me pregunto cómo el hombre tan temido por muchos puede sentarse a comer galletas mojadas de leche.

—Pues… ¿lo vas a proteger también?

—Es mi deber como su mentor—dice, y siento una punzada en el pecho. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué no lo ayudara? —Pero, Elsa, quiero que entiendas que lo que hago por ti no es porque tenga que hacerlo. Es porque siento que debo hacerlo.

Y ahí fue cuando entendí la diferencia.

Asiento, porque no sé qué más hacer. ¿Debería abrazarlo? ¿Decirle algo? ¿Agradecerle?

—No tienes que decir nada, Elsa, no te preocupes—menciona y me mira de reojo. Agradezco esto y suspiro, cansada—. Pero quizás deberías dormir. Ya es algo tarde y, bueno, mañana te espera la arena.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Me había olvidado completamente el hecho de que mañana empezaban los juegos. Las manos comienzan a sudarme y no puedo evitar limpiármelas en el hermoso vestido con disimulo.

St. Nicholas me hace una seña para que vaya y yo asiento de nuevo. Me levanto de la silla con torpeza y le dirijo una última mirada antes de meterme a mi habitación. Ésta está oscura y huele a rosas. No me molesto en prender la luz, y de hecho tampoco quiero quitarme el vestido; porque me ha mostrado una parte de mí que no conocía y me gustaría usarlo el mayor tiempo posible, aunque no esté consciente de ello.

Me quito los zapatos cuidadosamente, mientras me recuesto en la cómoda cama y me dedico a pensar. Pensar en Anna, los juegos, Jack y Kristoff. ¿Qué está pasando realmente? ¿Estoy completamente segura de que me están utilizando? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo los Juegos?

Sé que Anna estará bien. Tiene a Eugene, sus amigos y le falta poco para poder cumplir la mayoría de edad. No va a morir de hambre y realmente espero que no sea elegida de nuevo para los Juegos. Daría mi vida por ello.

Cruzo mis manos sobre mi estómago. Ahora, por primera vez, lo importante no es Anna. Soy yo.

Yo, que mañana estaré en una arena cerrada con otros 23 asesinos en potencia. Yo, que mañana no tendré comida, o agua, o armas. Y ahí comienzo a pensar. ¿Es mejor morir de hambre o ser asesinado? ¿Cuál dolerá menos? ¿Cuál será más rápido?

Prometí a Anna que intentaría ganar, ¿verdad? Y eso haré, ¿cierto?

Eso haré, ¿cierto?


	11. Chapter 11

**"Enviada".**

Es la luz grisácea la que me despierta.

Primero abro un ojo y luego suspiro, cerrándolo. Siento una punzada en el pecho al recordar qué día es hoy.

Subo las manos hasta mi rostro y me restriego la nariz. No voy a llorar.

Me levanto mientras deshago mi trenza y camino hasta el baño. No sé qué hora es, pero seguramente no falta mucho para que tenga que irme. No pierdo tiempo y me quito el maravilloso vestido de Bunny y me meto a la ducha. El agua cae demasiado fría, pero no me molesta; y de hecho me agrada. Un chorro de espuma con olor a cereza cae y me cubre.

Cuando salgo, ya han tendido la cama y puesto un traje sencillo sobre ella. Consiste en una blusa color azul invierno y unos pantalones térmicos junto con unas botas de combate. Listo para todo.

Cuando me visto, me ato el cabello en un rodete y asiento varias veces hacia el espejo, intentando asimilarlo todo. ¿Dónde están los árboles verdes y la tierra seca de casa? ¿Dónde está mi hermana de cabello anaranjado y mi mejor amigo de nombre falso? ¿Dónde quedó mi hogar?

Luego regresa a mí la realidad. Mi hogar sigue allí. Intacto. Soy yo la que se ha ido y cambiado. Pero no porque quise.

Alguien toca la puerta y me volteo bruscamente.

—Pasa— digo.

Es Toothiana, que viene a decirme que dentro de diez minutos Bunny vendrá por mí. Sonríe con tristeza y es la primera vez que la veo así desde que llegamos. Me aprieta el hombro una vez antes de salir.

Me quedo un momento en blanco, antes de reaccionar y sentarme en la cama. Acaricio la suave tela, decidiendo. Desde que llegué he dado los Juegos por perdidos, pero, ¿es así? Es decir, tuve un 11 en la puntuación, ¿no?

Y, sí, probablemente fue cosa del azar, o la suerte. Pero… Quizá no.

Yo, la hija delicada de la familia, la chica de más lógica que instinto, la reflexiva y nada impulsiva. La quieta y callada.

Pero, ahora, todo parece ser al revés. Me han ganado mis impulsos más de una vez. He demostrado una gran afinidad con las armas a pesar de nunca haber trabajado con ellas. Soy astuta y puedo resolver las cosas fácilmente.

Quizás… Sólo quizás… No todo está perdido.

Salgo de la habitación después de algunos minutos, pero al parecer cacho a Toothiana a punto de entrar a la de Kristoff. Se gira a verme rápidamente pero yo me limito a ir a la sala casi corriendo. Lo menos que quiero ahora es ver a Kristoff.

En la mesa está sentado St. Nicholas, con, por supuesto, sus galletas y leche. Enfrente de él está Bunny, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Ambos voltean a verme y abren mucho los ojos; casi como si no hubiesen esperado verme allí. Sonrío débilmente y me siento a un lado de Bunny. Él hace una seña al avox que al final termina trayéndome un plato de avena con azúcar morena. ¿Hace cuánto que no probaba el azúcar morena? Acerco mi rostro al trozo de porcelana e inhalo profundamente. Huele a hogar, si es eso posible. Pero el hogar, hogar. Donde estaban mis padres con nosotras en la pastelería. Un recuerdo de mí jugando con Anna despreocupadamente me inunda y siento una punzada en el pecho.

—Anda, pequeña, come— me avisa mi estilista y yo asiento, mientras hundo la cuchara en el plato e intento disipar el nudo en mi estómago.

—Tienen que irse en unos diez minutos—dice St. Nicholas y me apunta con su galleta mordida. La escena casi me hace reír. Casi.

Bunny se levanta de su asiento y se coloca detrás de mí antes de pasarme las manos por el cabello y quitar la liga que lo sostenía en su lugar.

—Más vale no perder el tiempo.

Lo siento trenzarme el cabello con dedos ágiles y suaves. Me meto cucharada tras otra mientras St. Nicholas repasa conmigo las tácticas por tercera vez; desearía que no lo hiciera, pero sé que es lo mejor porque, debido a mis nervios podría olvidar todo.

No, espera Elsa, esto no es una mierdera exposición de escuelita. Esto es Los Juegos Del Hambre. No hay lugar para errores u olvidos.

Intento repetirme la misma frase mientras termino con mi avena y Bunny deja caer una trenza reluciente en mi hombro derecho. Empujo el plato hacia St. Nicholas y él asiente. Luego, cuando se levantan, sé que la hora ha llegado.

Tardo un poco en levantarme, pero, al hacerlo, descubro con satisfacción que mis piernas no me flaquean y sonrío un poco.

Bunny me pone una mano conciliadora en la espalda y me conduce hasta el tejado arriba de nosotros. Veo a Toothiana esperar atentamente el aerodeslizador que me llevará a las catatumbas. O, como les decimos en los distritos, El Matadero.

No veo a Kristoff por ninguna parte y asumo que ya han venido por él, lo cual me alegra enormemente; porque no tengo muchas ganas de ver su rostro traidor.

Toothiana corre hasta mí y me envuelve en un abrazo asfixiante. Intento devolvérselo, desconcertada; pero hago un mal trabajo. Cuando se separa de mí, me toma por las mejillas y me mira a los ojos como diciendo "Estarás bien". Una mirada muy maternal que hace que me revuelva el estómago.

Cuando me suelta, St. Nicholas me abraza, pero su abrazo no me resulta tan claustrofóbico. Luego, me susurra unas cuantas palabras al oído que me ponen alerta y un poco aliviada.

"Sea donde sea que mires en la arena; donde sea que te encuentres, allí estaré".

Asiento, intentando contener las lágrimas. Esto resulta tan extraño y bizarro y por un momento me encuentro preguntándome si los demás mentores actuarán así con sus respectivos tributos. Probablemente no.

Cuando el aerodeslizador termina por aparecerse de la nada, ya no me sorprendo y dejo que se coloque en una posición donde pueda ingresar.

Cuando lo hace, Bunny vuelve a ponerme su mano en la espalda y yo volteo a ver una vez más a mis mentores, sintiendo otra punzada en el pecho. Me convenzo a mí misma que no es una despedida.

Ingresamos y observo la puerta cerrarse y sus rostros desvanecerse. Me siento en uno de los asientos vacíos que ofrece mi transporte. Bunny me acompaña y me toma de la mano. Su calidez tampoco me molesta.

Luego, una señorita con traje hecho de cuero se aproxima a mí sosteniendo algo que parece una jeringa de metal. Intento tomarle sentido a la situación.

—Elsa, por favor, extiende tu brazo.

Me muestro un poco temerosa al respecto.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tenemos que colocarte dentro de la piel un chip, para no perderte en la arena.

Sus palabras salen mecánicamente y sé que las ha de haber dicho un millón de veces. Por supuesto que me iban a poner un chip. No pueden darse el lujo de perder a un tributo. También me pregunto si el mismo chip sentirá cuando la vida abandone mi cuerpo.

Estiro mi brazo izquierdo (soy diestra) y ella lo toma con fuerza, como asegurándose de que no lo retiraré. Cierro los ojos ante el primer contacto y algo escuece en mi antebrazo. Luego, me lo suelta y puedo ver un pequeño puntito rojo a un lado de mi vena.

Bunny vuelve a tomarme la mano y así nos quedamos todo el camino.

No sé cuánto tiempo hacemos exactamente hasta las catatumbas, pero cuando el aerodeslizador deja de moverse y las puertas se vuelven a abrir, puedo ver un largo pasillo hecho de puro concreto y luces demasiado brillantes. Nos movemos y siento que el aire me falta. Estamos bajo tierra. Bajo la arena.

Cuando llegamos a unas puertas de metal, éstas se abren automáticamente al sentirnos cerca y revelan una salita con sillones de cuero negro, un clóset, un pequeño refrigerador y una especie de plataforma de metal.

Bunny me hace sentarme en un sillón, que son bastante incómodos, y puedo sentir el corazón en la garganta. Se acerca a mí y me acomoda los mechones rebeldes de mi trenza.

—Te tengo una sorpresa—anuncia y no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. Acto seguido, abre su elegante chaqueta y saca de ella un pequeño broche de oro. Rápidamente, mis ojos se llenan de agua. Es el broche de Greta, y ni siquiera me acordaba de él.

— ¿Dónde…?— mi pregunta queda atascada en el fondo de mi garganta.

—Fue muy difícil que lo dejaran pasar. Creyeron que la punta podría utilizarse como un arma y te daría una ventaja injusta.

Intento imaginarme empuñando ese pequeño broche contra el enorme tributo del 4 y la idea me parece ridícula.

Me pone las manos en el pecho y me coloca el broche, que queda perfecto con el color de mi blusa. Luego, se dirige al pequeño armario y saca de él una chaqueta color negra mientras yo contemplo el pequeño sinsajo.

—Es térmica, así que espera que sea un clima frío— comenta, mientras me hace levantarme y me la coloca con suavidad. Mi corazón casi da un brinco de alegría al escuchar eso. Sin duda, me será mucho más fácil manejarme en la arena con un clima frío.

Luego, nos sentamos a esperar. Si me toco encima de las clavículas, puedo sentir mi corazón retumbar contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que creo que me romperá las costillas. Bunny me ofrece un poco más de comida, pero yo la rechazo. No obstante, cuando me ofrece agua, acepto y le doy largos tragos a las botellas. El frío causa deshidratación.

Pasan otros largos minutos y estoy empezando a pensar que quizá nunca subiré y podré volver a casa.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz femenina y muy mecánica que anuncia "Cinco minutos".

Me dan escalofríos y mi estómago vuelve a presentar ese desagradable nudo.

Bunny, tranquilo y delicado, me levanta y me toma de los hombros.

—Elsa, escúchame, lo tienes. ¿Me oíste? Lo tienes. Sabes perfectamente qué hacer y nosotros estaremos contigo todo el tiempo—. A pesar de que lo dice con mucha convicción, lo único que puedo pensar es en mi cuerpo inerte y una gran mancha roja esparciéndose por mi estómago.

—Yo…—balbuceo.

—No, escucha. Tú vas a ganar estos Juegos. Eso te lo puedo prometer. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

A pesar de que sé que él no tiene ninguna influencia en el transcurso de los Juegos, le creo. Y le creo de verdad.

"Un minuto".

—Mira, a mí no me dejan apostar, pero, si lo hiciera, pondría todo mi dinero en ti, Reina de las Nieves.

Asiento, temerosa y con las manos temblorosas. Él me abraza y yo le correspondo.

"Treinta segundos".

Entonces, nos separamos, él me coloca en la plataforma y se besa los dedos para al final ponérmelos un instante sobre el corazón.

La plataforma se cierra en vidrio y la voz dice "Diez segundos".

Lo observo, me observa. Me sonríe y, sorprendentemente, le sonrío de vuelta.

Entonces, la plataforma se eleva.


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Atacada"**_

Cierro los ojos en lo que la plataforma sube. Mi estómago da brincos nerviosos y el viaje se me ha antojado una eternidad.

Luego, una ráfaga de aire gélido me atrapa y casi me hace caer de la plataforma, que parece que ya se ha detenido.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo nieve.

El cielo es tan brillante que me cuesta acostumbrarme a la luz, pero, cuando lo hago, me aturdo ante la vista. Estamos sobre un gran lago congelado. Volteo a ver a mis costados y puedo ver tributos; parados sobre sus respectivas plataformas. Pon un pie fuera de tu plataforma antes de que suene el gong y tus sesos volarán en el aire; debido a las minas que se desactivan después del conteo.

Entonces, a tres tributos de mí, veo a Emma. Se sostiene los brazos en señal de frío y el flequillo le revolotea con el aire. Tengo ganas de llamar su atención y decirle que corra, que corra y yo la buscaré después. Casi lo hago.

Entonces, sucede.

**"¡Damas y caballeros, que empiecen los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre!"**

Y el conteo empieza desde 60.

Me tiemblan las manos, pero me obligo a estudiar el terreno cuidadosamente. El hielo es adecuado para caminar; incluso correr. Observo la Cornucopia, erguida a unos 70 metros de mí. Puedo ver algunas de las armas apiladas dentro de ella. También hay algunos objetos tirados alrededor, como mochilas u objetos plateados que contrastan con la blanca nieve. Mientras más lejos, menos valiosos. Incluso hay un plástico en forma de cuadrado a unos cuantos pasos de mí. No puedo encontrarle un uso. Tengo que meterme en la Cornucopia, sé que puedo llegar allí antes que nadie. Sé que puedo cruzar el lago sin caerme. Y necesito de las cosas que contiene para sobrevivir.

Sí, es una misión suicida, pero, ¿quién mejor que yo para cruzar un lago congelado? Tuve bastante entrenamiento con Anna de pequeña, en los inviernos del distrito 12. Estoy segura de que si St. Nicholas me hubiese visto correr sobre hielo, me diría que lo hiciera. Pero, obviamente, no hay obstáculos de hielo en el entrenamiento y nadie sabía cómo iba a ser la arena.

Algo me llama la atención. El arco, con la cuerda destensada y el carcaj de flechas apoyado a un lado de unas espadas _dentro _de la Cornucopia. Es mío. Lo sé. Es mío.

Vuelvo a observar los tributos y veo a Rapunzel allí, sólo que… Le han cortado el cabello y lo tiene recogido en una coleta dorada. Deberíamos reunirnos, pero, ¿cómo? Hacerle señas ahora sería peligroso y estúpido.

No encuentro a mi aliado del 2 y supongo que está del otro lado de la Cornucopia.

30, 29, 28.

Luego, lo observo. Casi oculto por el cuerno de plata, con el cabello blanco y una sudadera azul; Jack Overland. Mirándome.

Casi me distraigo, pero cuando escucho el "10, 9, 8", volteo rápidamente de nuevo hasta mi objetivo. El arco.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo otros tributos inclinándose hacia delante para hacer lo que todos. Correr.

5, 4, 3.

Me inclino y un recuerdo me asalta. Anna y yo, jugando en el estanque congelado de las afueras del Distrito, con risas silenciosas y señas nerviosas. Luego, recuerdo porqué estoy aquí. Y me llena el cuerpo de adrenalina.

2, 1.

Suena un bong y salto de la plataforma para descubrir que mis zapatos no están hechos para agua congelada. Es un poco difícil, y escucho cuerpos caer y maldiciones. Avanzo deslizando las botas y de vez en cuando saltando. Lo voy a lograr, lo voy a lograr.

Puedo ver el cabello color fuego de Mérida y volteo a verla momentáneamente. Está haciendo lo mismo que yo. He visto a esa chica con el arco; ella también lo quiere. No. No.

Cuando estamos a unos 10 metros del premio, se me ocurre algo. Probablemente duela. Estiro los brazos y me lanzo hacia enfrente. Como supuse, dolió.

Caí de estómago contra el hielo y siento una pesadez en el cuerpo, pero me deslizo mucho más rápido hasta chocar con una bolsa color negro. La nariz me arde. Me levanto con rapidez y corro a por el arco. Cuando lo sostengo en mis manos; me sale natural. Me coloco el carcaj en la espalda y saco una flecha, tensándola y apuntando a Mérida, a menos de 5 metros de mí. Ella se detiene en seco. Ella y otros tres tributos más lejanos. Los demás siguen luchando con el hielo y su maña por correr en vez de deslizarse. Suelto un quejido al descubrir lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Me dejas el arco a mí, pero agarra lo que quieras—. Mi voz sale ronca por el frío y como un suspiro. Ella entrecierra los ojos un segundo y asiente. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Observo un milisegundo a los tributos cercanos, pero me volteo rápidamente para conseguir lo que necesito. El tiempo es oro.

Tomo una de las bolsas negras que ya parecen contener algo dentro y meto un juego de cuchillos afilados, dos bolsas de comida empaquetada (parecen carnes secas, pero no puedo mirar bien), unos frascos demasiado pequeños (podrían ser medicina), unos cuantos paquetes con fruta seca dentro, otros contenedores plateados, del tamaño de una lata de comida, al azar y un pequeño estuche color negro, que podría contener algo interesante. Busco agua por el lugar rápidamente, pero no parece haber. Algunos tributos también se han metido en la Cornucopia, pero al parecer, son de los listos y no buscan pelea, así que así nos vamos, cada quién a lo suyo. En un momento, cuando estoy a punto de tomar un estuche de color plata, Mérida lo alcanza al mismo tiempo que yo y aparto la mano como si quemara. Se lo debo. Puedo ver que no demora mucho en armar su propia mochila y sale antes que yo. Cuando cierro la mochila, me preocupa que esté muy llena, y por tanto, muy pesada. Pero su ligereza me sorprende. He elegido lo justo.

La sigo, esquivando por poco el puño de un tributo del 3. Imbécil. La sangre me hierve y estoy a punto de utilizar la punta del arco para clavársela en un ojo, pero en el momento en el cual me volteo para hacerlo, una coleta dorada llama mi atención; veo a Rapunzel, forcejeando por una mochila con la tributo del 2. Empujo como puedo a mi atacante, más pesado de lo que creía, y salgo deslizándome de nuevo hasta mi aliada y amiga. Tengo la bolsa en el hombro, el carcaj en el otro y el arco en mi mano derecha. Cuando estoy a un metro de ellas, no me detengo a pensar.

Empuño el arco y golpeo a la enemiga con este, aturdiéndola. Creo que le abrí la cabeza, puedo ver el borde del arco con sangre. Su cuerpo se lanza hacia un costado y se resbala, cayendo. _Dios, que no esté muerta. _

Me doy la vuelta para ver a mi amiga y veo a Kristoff corriendo hacia mí, desde el lado de Rapunzel. El miedo se dispara sobre mí al imaginar sus grandes manos sobre mi cuello.

— ¡Corre!—le grito a mi rubia amiga. Tomo la mochila por la cual forcejeaban y se la lanzo al pecho, frenética. Ella la cacha, desorientada. — ¡Corre, ya!

Luego, parece despertar y corre en dirección opuesta a Kristoff. No planeo enfrentarme a él, soy demasiado pequeña y él ha tenido más entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo en la línea de fuego. Tengo que irme. Me giro a la izquierda, viendo sangre salpicar por aquí y otros tributos pelear por allá. _Por favor, no me sigas. _

Me voy lo más rápido que puedo en aquella dirección, con la mochila y el arco aferrados. Rezo porque nadie se interponga en mi camino, y en el hielo, nadie lo hace. Salto fuera del lago y descubro que la nieve no es tan profunda y me deja correr con facilidad. El frío es parte de mí también. Sonrío, triunfante.

Nadie escucha mis plegarias luego de eso, porque justo en el nacimiento del bosque, un brazo sale de la nada y me jala, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de costado. Hago caso omiso al dolor mientras grito por la sorpresa. Cuando distingo a mi atacante, mi corazón da un brinco.

Jack, perfectamente fresco y con una mochila en su espalda, sostiene una rama grande y gruesa y puedo imaginarla abriéndome la cabeza. Pánico me inunda.

—Déjame ir— le pido. No suena como un ruego ni como una orden. Sólo una petición. Él no hace nada por segundos. Frunzo el ceño, demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad. Está claro que no me va a matar, entonces, ¿qué quiere?

—Elsa…

Dice mi nombre, e iba a decir algo más, pero alguien le da un puñetazo por detrás. Jack queda aturdido por algunos segundos, suficientes para que Hiccup, mi salvador, le patee la parte de atrás de la rodilla y Jack pierda el equilibrio. Luego, Hiccup me tiende la mano y me levanto.

— ¡Vamos!—me grita. Y yo pienso seriamente en quedarme a ayudar a Jack. Pero luego recuerdo en su descarado acto en las entrevistas y asiento, comenzando a correr. Corremos uno junto al otro hasta que las gargantas raspan por el frío; pero para entonces ya estamos en lo que parece ser lo más profundo del bosque. Alrededor sólo puedes ver árboles. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo destensarse.

—Creo que aquí estamos bien— digo, sin aire y alerta de cualquier sonido. Hiccup, sostenido de sus rodillas y jadeando, me hace una seña con el pulgar arriba sin mirarme.

—Descansaremos y…—Entonces, lo escucho. O, más bien, los escucho. Cañones.

Indican la muerte de cada tributo, así que me estremezco un poco antes de comenzar a contarlos.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

Sólo siete han muerto; lo cual es una tasa muy baja al inicio de los Juegos. Es un baño de sangre, en verdad. Deberían haber muerto más, pero supongo que muchos no pudieron cruzar el lago y volaron al bosque sin absolutamente nada. Rezo por ellos mentalmente y considero si alguno de esos tributos muertos son los niños, o mi aliada. La idea me hace sentir enferma, pero me contengo y me siento sobre un tronco.

—Bien, hay que contar nuestras provisiones y racionarlas— digo, tomando el mando. No me emocionaba mucho la idea de compartir mis provisiones con Hiccup; pero éramos aliados y el chico me ha defendido. Confío en él.

Tomo mi mochila, dejando el arco a un lado de mí, y la abro de par en par.

Mi compañero me imita con su mochila. Es de las que estaba afuera de la Cornucopia; y yo supondría que tiene cosas ya incluidas.

—No pude quedarme mucho rato cerca— comienza, y saca unas gotas para purificar agua. Me alegra el corazón, porque yo no tomé eso. —Tomé una mochila de las que estaban esparcidas afuera y me acerqué a la Cornucopia para sacar una espada. —Me muestra la espada atada a la mochila.

Asiento, sacando mis cosas y colocándolas sobre la nieve, inspeccionándolas. Hay un rollo de soga, junto con una bolsa para dormir térmica color rojo fuego. Tendré que camuflarla. También hay un termo vacío y gotitas para purificar agua. Eso era lo que ya venía en la mochila, al parecer sí las tomé, supongo.

Saco el juego de cuchillos y los ordeno por mayor tamaño a menor, cinco, en total; saco las dos bolsas de comida empaquetada y abro una, y sí, eran carnes secas. El estómago me ruge un poco, pero lo ignoro, continuando con mi trabajo. Saco los paquetes de fruta seca; siete, en total. Los dejo a un lado. Saco los frascos plateados; también, siete y rezo porque sean medicina. Pero, cuando los abro, se me cae el corazón al suelo. No son medicina, huelen demasiado fuerte; y, de hecho, me marea un poco el olor.

—Hey— llamo a Hiccup, pasándole uno de los frascos— ¿Qué crees que sea esto?

Él toma el frasquito en sus dedos y huele, haciendo una mueca y sacando el frasco de debajo de su nariz.

—Veneno— dice, frunciendo el ceño— Esa mierda definitivamente es veneno.

Cuando lo recibo de vuelta, me siento decepcionada de mí misma. ¿Y yo para qué quiero veneno del tipo que se usa de cerca?

Una idea horrible me cruza la mente y sacudo la cabeza. Meto los frasquitos de vuelta.

Los otros contenedores tienen comida dentro, como sopa, atún, pollo. Comida del tipo que se echa a perder después de un tiempo. Los apilo junto a las demás cosas.

Luego, al final, tomo el pequeño pero largo estuche negro. Es ligero, y siento que va a ser útil. Tiene dos seguros, así que se los saco, preguntándome porqué los tendrá. Al abrir el estuche, me sorprendo.

Allí, encajada en su lugar, está una larga cerbatana de plata. Debajo de ella, abonados a la perfección, están los dardos, puntiagudos, filosos, peligrosos. Veinticuatro, en total. Sostengo la cerbatana entre mis dedos y Hiccup silva.

—Tienes buenas armas, Reina de Las Nieves. De largo alcance— dice él, mientras regresa su vista a sus provisiones.

—Da igual, no es como que planeé matar a todos— comento, guardando el arma y metiéndola en mi mochila.

—Bien— anuncia él y hace un gesto para que vea sus cosas— Tengo una bolsa de dormir, soga, termo, gotas, dos paquetes de fruta seca, una espada, un cuchillo y unos cerillos. ¿Qué tal tú?

Le enumero mis cosas, sin mostrar emoción alguna, y él sonríe.

—Tenemos lo justo para aguantar unos días.

—Lo sé— digo, sin evitar sonreír y guardo mis cosas ordenadamente.

Él cielo no tardó en oscurecerse y Hiccup propuso una fogata para entrar en calor; pero la rechacé porque 1. No tengo frío y 2. Una fogata atraería gente; asesinos, más bien.

Después de un rato, le propongo camuflar las bolsas de dormir y ocultarnos tras los arbustos. Él acepta, así que sacamos las bolsas y las rodamos en la nieve, para que queden del mismo color. No quedan perfectas, pero les quita el brillo y luminosidad al color rojo y son útiles. Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro. Él tiene la espada sobre su estómago y yo el arco a un lado, ya con una flecha atravesada. Así nos quedamos un rato en silencio, como esperando que el sueño llegue a nosotros. Pero sé que será difícil poder dormir tranquilamente. Yo siempre fui una chica de sueño ligero y ahora, aquí, en peligro real de muerte, hasta la nieve caer podría despertarme.

Hiccup ya no tiembla del frío y yo puedo pensar en lo que Jack pudo haberme dicho. ¿Quizás quería pedir perdón? O… Tal vez, sólo… ¿quería que fuera su aliada?

Me disparo hacia delante como una flecha al recordar. Nunca. Nunca desde que han empezado los Juegos pensé en Emma.

—Hiccup —le llamo y él me observa desde su bolsa.

— ¿qué sucede? —pregunta, con la preocupación cruzándole las facciones.

—Emma—digo, saliendo de mi bolsa de dormir, preocupada —. Tenemos que ir a por ella.

— ¿Emma? —pregunta de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño como si no supiera quién demonios es Emma… Lo cual probablemente sea el caso.

— ¡La hermana de Jack! —digo, un poco más desesperada y comienzo a rodar mi bolsa de dormir para poder guardarla.

— ¿Qué? Elsa, no —. Esa frase me recuerda a Eugene y me contengo una punzada de dolor.

Sigo guardando mis cosas, indispuesta a dejarla allí, sola. Asumo que está sola, porque cuando Jack me atacó (¿o de verdad me atacó?) no estaba con él. Intento ver en mis recuerdos si la vi correr hacia el bosque y en qué dirección, pero no lo sé. Gruño, irritada.

— ¡Elsa! —Me dice, más consternado y lo puedo ver salir de su propia bolsa—. Es una locura salir a buscarla ahora, Elsa, la buscaremos en la mañana.

—No, no, no —digo, más desesperada, imaginándola en la oscuridad, sola, aterrada —. Tenemos que ir ahora, Hiccup, ¿no entiendes? Sólo tiene 12 años.

Hiccup suspira mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello y sé que ya gané la discusión. Me muerdo el meñique, mientras él recoge sus cosas y luego asiente hacia mí. Tomo mis cosas y me cuelgo el carcaj al hombro cuando una luz muy brillante ilumina el cielo nocturno. El himno de Panem suena y sé lo que esto es. Van a mostrar a los tributos muertos del día de hoy. Tanto Hiccup como yo nos quedamos donde estamos y observamos los rostros pasar. Rezo porque ninguno sean los niños o mí aliada… O Jack.

Niego la cabeza, retirando el pensamiento.

Proyectan el tributo del 10, la del 8, la del 5, los dos del 6, el del 11 y la del 4. Suspiro de alivio y le doy un codazo a Hiccup para que venga conmigo.

Comenzamos a correr en silencio, buscando cualquier señal de vida, pero no tenemos tanta suerte y sé que él en cualquier momento me va a pedir que volvamos o busquemos un refugio y yo no podré negarme.

Casi lo siento abrir la boca cuando lo escucho. Una rama crujir a mí derecha. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, decidiendo qué hacer. Nos miramos el uno al otro, casi con pánico. Claro, Elsa, las posibilidades que, de 17 tributos, el que está cerca sea Emma.

Saco una flecha del carcaj con mucha lentitud, insegura de mis movimientos y avanzo por el suelo, cuidando que ninguna rama vaya a crujir. Me acerco más y fuerzo la vista entre unos arbustos llenos de nieve para poder distinguir algo.

Lo que sí distingo es un susurro enojado y luego el sonido de una espada desenvainándose. Luego, un corte al aire en seco y un cañonazo.

Retrocedo, asustada por el sonido, rompiendo el silencio y sabiendo que hasta aquí llegué. Casi puedo sentir al tributo asesino acercarse a mi posición, pero la fría mano de Hiccup toma la mía y comienza a jalarme, para echar a correr.

Y eso hacemos, damos media vuelta y comenzamos a correr como almas que llevan el diablo. Estoy consciente del ruido que estamos causando pero no nos detenemos… Claro, eso hasta que siento un golpe en mi nuca y todo se pone negro.


End file.
